Rise of the Champions
by RussianXRouletteXValentineXoXo
Summary: When fused with the essence of a beast you have two hearts, two souls, and two minds. Those with the abilities of fusion have been sent to Imperial, a school that is anything but for learning, students fight endlessely to control their abilities, and challenge the elites in hopes of taking their titles away, just how far will the students of Imperial go to become the best? SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Imperial Academy is where hell got it's start, to the outside world, it is a peaceful and normal institute, but what lies inside is a jungle full of beastly students looking to fight and become the best. Blood is constantly spilled, fights happen anywhere at anytime and rivalries never die out. Beast Guardians, that's what they are, people born with an essence of a beast within them, when fused with a beast they will have two hearts, two souls, two minds. Imperial was made for these Guardians, to come and control their abilities…..how? By fighting and beating one another as they shed blood. A school that has limited rules when it comes to the arena. These students are trained to become the protectors of the world, once they have gained full control of their abilities and gain approval by the headmasters when they graduate, they are shipped off to a different region where they will work under the Arceus order, a secret organization that protects the world from evil beings threatening the peace that the godly pokemon as built up since the beginning of time. Students who graduate from Imperial are highly recognized and respected by the world, they earn a golden pin the shape of the circle of Arceus which signifies they have done their time in Imperial and are part of the organization.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Form<strong>

**Name- **

**Age- **

**Rank- **

**Gold tie with an engraved initial (are for the Elites, you must talk to me first if you choose to become one, you can also request for your character to challenge any of the elites in order to take their titles away, that also includes the champion)**

**Gold tie (Seniors)**

**Platinum tie (Juniors)**

**Silver tie (Sophomores) **

**Bronze tie (Freshman) **

**New/Returning Student- **

**Eyes- **

**Hair- **

**Appearance- **

**Uniform(feel free to change it to your liking, look below at school info for uniform details)- **

**Personality (I don't want to receive a lot of cold sarcastic personalities because it's way overused people, i'll only take a few)- **

**Likes- **

**Dislikes- **

**Romance (optional, if yes then describe your type)- **

**Relationship with my OC (Rival, friend, ally….)- **

**Birth Spirit Symbol-**

**Fusion stone- **

**Pokemon Essence (two only, no legendaries, first come first serve, i won't have like three lucarios or four umbreons in here unless i feel like it)- **

**Appearance after 1st fusion- **

**Appearance after 2nd fusion- **

**Background- **

**Skills-**

* * *

><p><strong>Information- <strong>

**Elites- **consists of five members, they are named after gems;

**Crystal- **Champion, 1st most powerful student

**Diamond- **2nd most powerful student

**Emerald- **3rd most powerful student

**Sapphire- **4th most powerful student

**Ruby- **5th most powerful student

**Uniforms**

**Boys- **Black pants, white collared shirts, ranking tie, choice between black blazer, sweater vest, sleeveless vest, or none. Blazer has chains hanging from the small left breast pocket and the schools crest on the right side shoulder.

**Girls- **same choice of blazer, cardigan, vest, black skirt with red on the bottom edge, white collared shirt, and ranking tie, choice of long socks or tights.

**Imperial Commanders- **are a secret group in the school who make sure to keep the institute under control when the elites are not around, they also take roles as judges and referees when students decide to challenge each other in matches, they are far stronger than anybody including the elites, they are students who graduated years ago and have been hired by underground societies and organizations to work as body guards and protectors, they are the highest ranking generals in the Arceus order as well, there pay is also high and they risk their lives everyday for the school against rivaling opponents who wish to destroy Imperial and all of it's inhabiting students, nobody knows the extent of their strength but only one student from the graduating class every year gets chosen to join the Imperials, only once has there been a time when two students were recruited.

* * *

><p><strong>My OC Form<strong>

**Name- **Blair Narcissus

**Age- **18

**Rank- **Crystal Elite (the current champion of the academy)

**Gold tie with an engraved initial (are for the Elites, you must talk to me first if you choose to become one)**

**Gold tie (Seniors)**

**Platinum tie (Juniors)**

**Silver tie (Sophomores) **

**Bronze tie (Freshman) **

**Returning/New student- **Returning, has attended there since freshman

**Eyes- **Icy turquoise (combo of light blue and a greenish blue together)

**Hair- **knee length hair, wavy, pastel pink with slight silver blonde streaks and convertible bangs (kind of choppy looking and asymmetrical when curled and swept to the side)

**Physical Appearance- **Pale ivory skin, 5"4, she has breasts about a B heading towards C, a slightly curved figure but also double jointed so she is very flexible, she has three piercings on each of her ears, two crystal studs and one hoop, she has two naturally sharp looking teeth that resemble fangs. She wears her fusion stones on two thick silver cuffs which are on her left and right wrists.

**Uniform (shake up your style a bit!)- **skirt, collared shirt, golden tie with a C stitched on it standing for champion/crystal, she wears the long dark red cardigan instead and black non see through stockings underneath with brown ankle length boots, she also wears a black bandanna with tiny gold spikes on it over her hair.

**Personality (I don't want to receive a lot of cold sarcastic personalities because it's way overused people, i'll only take a few)- **She is a mature individual…..sometimes, she likes to keep a calm face but can't do it for long, she loves to be happy and cheery and always keep a smile on her face and doesn't take her Elite title and duties seriously which is what makes people really angry and what makes them despise her most of the time, she will take almost anything lightly unless it comes down to her loved ones and close friends being in danger, she has a completely different attitude in the ring when it comes to challenges from other students, she gets a cold look in her eyes and makes sure to take her opponents down with a big bang which she actually enjoys, if someone is rude to her she'll be rude back, but only in hopes of having that person warm up to her and acknowledge her as a friend. She has a habit of always being caught smoking by her peers and constantly gets scolded for it, but she only does it to relieve her stress from all the dark secrets she holds. She has a breast complex when it comes to other girls, if she sees they have bigger breasts she automatically loses her feminine confidence, and will beat anybody up who makes fun of her.

**Likes- **candy, chocolate, coffee, smoking, music, Imperial Academy, the Imperial commanders (she admires them), fighting, sleeping, eating, cake, sweets, noodles, trees, lakes, archery, aerobics, mma.

**Dislikes- **bugs, vegetables, sour things, spicy foods, her champion duties, bullying, the headmasters, perverts, her family, sometimes herself.

**Romance (optional, if yes then describe your type)- **meh, if anyone can like me then that'll be a miracle lol someone who can make her laugh, is mature enough to handle her somewhat weird personality and crazy behavior, but who is also caring and strong enough to stop her when she gets out of control in her essence mode.

**Birth Spirit Symbol- **it's a giant swirl of black spirals going all across and up her right hand and arm starting from the middle finger

**Fusion stone- **Crystal/Amethyst (choices you can pick from are the gems of the elites, or if you have another in mind then you can put it here)

**Pokemon Essence (only two, no legendaries, first come first serve, i won't be having the same pokemon so choose fast XD)- **Mienshao/ Gardevoir

**Appearance after fusion with Gardevoir- **Blair's hair turns short and dark green with a razor style cut up to her neck and white spikes sticking out the side of her head, her arms grow long white sleeves that shield her hands and she has a giant red horn sticking out from her chest, her eyes become a dark emerald color.

**Appearance after fusion with Meinshao- **her hair stays the same length but turns into a light faded purple and her eyes become a reddish pink color and become a bit slanted to give that cold icy look effect, she grows meinshaos tail and ears, and long streamers appear from her hair which are based from Meinshao's whiskers.

**Background- (to be told later on in the story) **

**Family- (A mystery until told later in the story)**

**Skills- **flexibility, archery, defense, swordsmanship, speed, combat

* * *

><p><strong>(Imperial Arena)<strong>

She stood across from her challenger, a hybrid of a Nidoking, with his purple armor like skin, and giant spiked horns, he looked like a tough opponent, and much bigger rival than her. But that wasn't the case as he was barely able to stand, falling on his left knee as he looked up at his opponent, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth growling simultaneously. He smirked as he stomped and charged at her, she swiftly leaped up into the air, shooting back down as she dragon kicked him in the face, throwing him off unexpectedly to the arena's floor once more.

The crowd went wild, cheering for the light purple haired girl who flicked her locks back, flashing him a smirk with her ice cold stare. "For someone threatening to take my title away, you sure aren't as strong as i thought you were".

He growled, slamming his fists on the ground as he roared fiercely, his eyes had begun glowing as giant stones appeared around him, circling back and forth. He struck his arm out shooting the sharp stones towards her.

"Hmph". she closed her eyes, dodging and breaking each rock with her feet and bare hands, she spun around whipping the last stone with her whisker like streamers which had split it in half, turning it into dust.

"I'm not the least bit entertained". she shot her palm out towards him, firing a large bright blue sphere towards him, it blew him back causing a large explosion has he hit the wall, leaving a crack in it's place as he slid on the floor, already unconscious.

The arena was still in roaring cheers, she sighed as her body began glowing, her beast form had faded leaving her back to her normal appearance, "So weak".

She looked back up at the balconies in the hall, noticing the darkly covered figures sitting and watching the girl as she glared at them, feeling there dark devious smiles reigning down on her.

"It's time….." she could hear the faint whisper blowing through her ears, sending chills down her spine as she looked up once more, they were gone.

She rushed out of the arena leaving her opponent on the floor as she fled towards the school's front gates, she noticed hundreds of students entering through, all with luggage bags and excited looks on their faces as they wandered in.

"What are you guys planning now"? she mumbled, forming her hands into fists as she took off.

**It'll get much better from here! Promise! XD But, yeah, don't forget to submit an OC if you're interested! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Brutal Welcome

**Yes! So i'm back here to give you all the first official chapter, sorry if you didn't see your OC in here but that doesn't mean i won't have them in here, i still have plenty of interesting characters to introduce so don't start throwing chairs and flipping tables! xD Enjoy! **

**(Elite Office)**

"Blair!" she looked back, stepping on to the rail of the balcony as she smirked at the raven haired girl who was holding up a stack of papers.

"Don't run away! You still have a lot of work to do you moron!" she chased after the pink haired girl who jumped off, barely escaping her friend who had almost grabbed hold of the champions collar. She had long black sleek straight hair that reached to her waist and side swept bangs. Her pale skin had turned red with anger as she watched her friend take off. She was about the same height as the champion and had a black ring marking around her neck, often always mistaken as a collar or choker by the other students.

"I don't want to! Have Nero or Alain do it!" she grinned, running away as she gave a quick salute to the blue eyed girl who sighed, smacking herself with the papers as she groaned.

"That girl…..how is she possibly the champion?!" she groaned, throwing her head back.

"No matter how childish and irresponsible she acts right now, when it comes to the ring, she is a blood curdling monster". She turned back to see one of the elites, "Nero…." he was making his way towards her, leaning over the balcony as he watched Blair run further away from the building. Not minding that his uniform was wrinkling, he looked rather flashy, wearing the school's typical black slacks, with the white shirt tucked into said pants, held up by a black leather belt with a golden buckle. He wore a red sleeveless vest with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his mid forearm. Unlike most, he wore his ranking tie in a bowtie style instead of wearing it in length, with the famous D emblazoned on the left of the bow. For shoes he was wearing a pair of Solid black Oxfords, with a bit of a shine to them, and a golden ring with a large sapphire in the center surrounded by two Onyx stones in half circles.

He had hard grey eyes, enough to intimidate any opponent or student who made contact with him, his hair was the same color and short length with a sharp point at the top. His eyes weren't the only features of intimidation, his pale complexion, tall height and well defined cheeks, pointed chin, medium greek nose, clean shaven face, and noticeable body build made him all the more well compatible to his Diamond rank position.

He stood up straight, turning back to Lucille who handed him the stack of papers, he quirked any eyebrow, "What?" she flashed him a sly grin.

"Orders form the champion herself, she said for you to take care of this paperwork instead". he groaned, not wanting to also do the work as he just strolled past the short raven haired girl who twitched at his nonword response.

"Let Alain take care of it, i'm going to head over to the library". he gave her a slight wave before exiting out of the private Elite office.

"Ugh! What the hell kind of elites are you?! Screw it! I can't wait to take that title away from you once and for all! " she slammed the pile down on the desk, storming out of the office angrily.

**(New students)**

They were led to the center grounds of the academy, a huge plain field with a single large crowd in the center. "Why are we here"? questioned one of the newbies, Victor, he stood at 5"1 with slight muscles, short brown messy hair and greenish blue eyes. He wore the official sophomores Silver tie along with blue jeans, a white collared shirt, back blazer, white hand wraps and a silver pocket watch. He held his katana over his shoulder, staring at the other students who were just clueless.

"Well, we were told to come here by that note posted on the main building, the school's officials must have something planned for us, maybe a surprise test"? responded the young blonde haired by nearby, he looked up at the sky revealing his bright blue eyes. He was rather short than the average and had a rather lanky build with a pale skin complexion. Victor took notice of his uniform, a Bronze tie, meaning he was a newbie as well although younger too. He too wore the uniforms black pants, white shirt, bronze tie, and black blazer. He was more intrigued by the two stones placed on the boys cufflinks, a zircone and a citrine. He glanced over, giving a stern look to Victor as he gave a slight nod, "Collin". he spoke out, holding his hand out to which Victor shook, also presenting his name to him.

"Hmph!" they heard the loud snort and turned back to the male behind them, Yoru, he was certainly a cocky individual, even his clothes said it, the sleeves of his shirt were missing, rather than the standard shoes he wore combat boots, black shades over his long black dreadlocks and had two dog tags engraved with his name hanging around his neck along with his bronze tie, his stones were being held by the tags, both a ruby and amber stone. He had cotton candy colored pink eyes, a dark complexion and was 5"6 with an athletic build.

He slammed both his fists together, flashing a smirk at them, "If it's a test of strength then no doubt i'll pass!"

"Is that so, newbie?" heads turned back and forth in search of the voice, "Up here!" they looked up being stunned as a figure shot down, striking their foot down at them as they immediately dodged it, a giant sonic wave blew them away as the figure struck the ground, cracking the floor open and creating a large crater in it's place.

"What the hell was that?!" Yoru snapped, quickly picking himself off the ground and holding a defensive position against the attacker.

Gold tie, he was an upperclassmen, long wild spiky red hair that stood up and deep onyx colored eyes, he had giant red wings sticking out of his back and blue spikes appearing from the side of his head, he grinned widely at the dreadlocked boy, showing his large cringing sharp teeth. "No need to be alarmed, we're just giving an old fashioned welcome to you all". he chuckled, being joined by a sudden flock of other upperclassmen.

Victor felt something underneath him, he lifted himself up with his arms and looked down, it was another person, he noticed the short and lean figure laying below him, a womanly figure, *Shit! I always wanted a girl underneath me, but not like this!* he panicked, lifting himself off and grabbing the individual off the floor, "Hey are you alright?! Damn! I can't believe i just topped a girl!" he face palmed, feeling a sudden sharp jolt through his back, a sharp glare.

"What girl?!" Junbei growled, he quirked an eyebrow, getting a clear full view of a male instead, pale skin and a noticeable scar running diagonally across his cheek, he had black and somewhat messy hair with tends to cover his left eye and that go to the base of his neck, his red eyed had narrowed onto Victor as he was irritated from being mistaken for a girl. He took notice of his uniform, definitely not a girl since he wore same clothes, however he had discarded the blazer since it was restrictive and instead wore just the dress shirt which was untucked with rolled up sleeves and the pants, his tie however wasn't of any rank, it was just a plain thin black tie which he fixed with his leather gloved hands. A chain hung around his neck, flashing the diamond pendant which lit up when the sun hit it.

"Is that so?" Yuro smirked, "Well then, please give me a huge welcome to this school!" he held his hand, flicking it back and forth as he teased them, they fell for it.

"What a cocky little shit you are!" growled the red head, shooting straight up into the air and then striking back down, aiming for the pink eyed boy who stood calmly by.

One of the stones on his dog tags began glowing and rising up, the other students noticed how a weird marking began lighting up from his back showing through his shirt, it was a water symbol with three flame styled lines going through it in an upright position. The ruby stone released a blinding light, causing the boy to growl out as he fused, His hair remained the same, but his eyes became a blood red color, intimidating those around, he had sharp fangs the slightly stuck out his mouth, and grew a short houndour tail and a pair of houndour ears.

He shot up into the air leaving a blazing red trail behind as he tackled his dragon fused opponent onto the ground. The other upperclassmen had made their moves, chasing and attacking the other students.

A black hyper beam was shot down in between Victor and Junbei, both of who dodged it in time only to be targeted by the attackers, "Damn! Just what i need!" he scoffed, looking back to see Collin who was defending himself from a Pidgeot fused male, the blonde was no longer a blonde but rather instead had white hair along with green eyes and slitted pupils, he had meowstic's ears and tails. He was trying his best to avoid being struck by his opponents fierce claws.

He turned back to Junbei who had also fused, he grew black (avian) wings from his lower back and had black feathers running up his forearms. His eyes now had a slight glow to them and his hair grew slightly longer and was more slicked and pointed back, he had tufts of feathers pointing downward where his ears were. He took off into the sky, sparring with a braviary fusion who was brutally rough.

"Augh!" he was struck from the back and crashed to the ground, turning around to see a large bulky figure standing behind him, smirking evilly down at him, his attacker had giant brown spikes sticking all out from his back, he held up his large sharp claws, letting the tip glint under the light as he chuckled at Victor.

His emerald pendant began glowing along with the tribal marking on his right arm, his eye color faded and turned red as his hair color changed to green. He groaned as a red spike grew out of his back and front. His wooden katana turned green and a light blue spike came out of his head. His arms turned green and he gained Gallade's signature bladed elbows. He held up his katana, blocking his opponents claws which came slashing down.

"No way in hell i'm going to lose!" he pushed him back, swiftly disappearing from his attackers sight and then appearing above him as he struck his blade down on him.

He had no choice but to fight, while the others were defending themselves, he had to do the same, he couldn't keep avoiding the attacks and strikes his Drapion fused opponent kept throwing, he jumped back, dodging the boys sharp pointed tail.

He had naturally sharp shaped silver colored eyes, His hair color was silver, while the style was somewhat shaggy but not too long, mostly in the back, he had a few bangs in the front which covered his right eye slightly. He was a bit over average height, while his build was athletic but nothing bulky. His skin was lightly tanned, and his face was sharp along with his canines which were sharp than the average. He pulled his jacket off, revealing the small black spikes that went around to make a black tribal moon located on his right shoulder blade. The amber stone hanging from him had released a light, making his mark glow as he screamed out.

His height increased as his legs and arms became a bit bulky. His hair turned into an Arcanine's mane color and grew long and spiky despite actually being soft.. His Canines also grew severely sharp. His eyes turned into a light brown color and became more focused. A giant poofy tail sprouted from behind while his arms and legs had red fur covering them while a black tribal stripe pattern appeared over his body. He roared at his opponent, causing him to flinch as he lunged at the poisonous figure, tackling him to ground fiercely.

He was standing a distance from the entire chaos, panicking as he saw the beastly students tear and beat the crap out each other, he looked around, wondering whether anybody would come and stop the mess happening before him. He sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to do it, he wanted to avoid fighting at any costs.

The newbie freshman, Scott. He had light hazel colored eyes and blondish brown hair that was straight and nicely combed to one side with gel keeping it in place and giving it that shine. He wore thick seeing glasses and had a lanky figure, small hands and feet, although his skin was surprisingly clean and smooth for a guys. He was the very definition of a model and nerdy student, wearing the uniform completely, pants, shirt, blazer, shoes, and his bronze tie. He emitted a strong aura of easy prey for others.

"Trying to hide? Ha! What a little punk!" He froze when he saw one of the bigger students charging at him, locking his mad stare down at the small boy who felt himself numb up.

"Cut it out!" something fast made it's way to the older boy, knocking him down in one strike and being left unconscious on the floor. She stood over him, the pink haired champion who appeared, looking back at him with a smile.

"Are you ok?" he still felt frozen, not being able to respond as he was still in sudden shock and somewhat fear of this strange girl, she turned back to the other students who were still going strong in their fights.

Yoru grabbed a hold of his opponents wings, spinning him around in the air and then slamming him into the ground furiously, leaving the redhead lying in crater as his eyes shot open, he glared up, rolling to the side as the houndour boy came shooting down at him with his leg, striking the ground which had been cracked by his powerful kick, "You got lucky that time!" he scowled, forming a fist which had set itself on fire, burning brightly as the canine fused male smirked.

They were too fast to even see, Victors bladed attacks were constantly being blocked and dodged by the Sandslash hybrid, they would come back down to the ground for a few seconds before shooting straight back into the air, clashing their blades together and sparring with lightning speed.

Junbei trapped his challenger within his wings, shooting down to the ground as fast as gravity allowed, seconds before he landed he dropped and slammed his opponent onto the ground, soaring back up and spreading his wings out as black lightning beam shadow shot out from his chest, taking the form of darkly figured beast as it fiercely crashed down on the braviary boy, sparking a large explosion down below.

His Pidgeot based attacker clawed at his chest, leaving a large gash open as blood began seeping out, "Tsk!" he clicked his tongue angrily, feeling the stinging pain from his fresh wound as his opponent kept trying to strike him more. He was quick on his speed, being able to avoid everything, but not for very much long.

She calmly made her way over to the other students who were fighting, dodging and avoiding any hits being thrown her way, she narrowed her eyes onto the salamence boy, a serious and dark expression grew on her face.

She came in between him and Yuro, surprising them as she swiftly grabbed the red heads arm, twisting it and then flipping him over onto the ground face first, causing those all around to stop what they were doing as all eyes were on her. The upper classmen quickly backed away from the newbies, leaving them clueless as to why.

"I see it's you and your friends who like to prey upon the new students, huh?" she placed her foot on his neck, twisting his arm more as she pressed her foot harder down on him.

"B-blair!" he groaned, feeling his breath shorten as she tightened her foot more towards his neck.

"I hate bullies most of all, you should know that". she smiled down at him, he cringed.

She released her foot and her grip on his arm, forcing him up on his feet as she turned back to the other upperclassmen, all of whom jolted from her icy cold stare. "Those fighting without authorization from a Commander, Elite, or staff member shall be punished effective immediately".

Things had gotten silent, they all looked at one another, growing stern looks of their own, "You may be Crystal but that doesn't mean you can take us all on your own!" growled the red head, snatching her by the arm as his friends pushed the new students aside, surrounding her in a small circle.

"Wait! Leave her alone!" Victor shoved them aside only to be pushed back.

"Do you really want to try me?" she looked up at them, not once changing her expression towards them, they felt a huge wave of uneasiness within their bodies.

He smirked, "Of course". he placed his hand on her shoulder, she reacted quickly by pulling him in and forcing him on the ground, pulling on his wings as she placed her foot his back this time, forcing his screams out as she yanked harder.

"What the….." Yuro muttered, speechless at the pink haired girls behavior.

"What….what is she doing"? Victor's eyes shot wide open.

A slight crack was heard as he cried and screamed out, leaving the other students to watch in horror, "Don't worry, i only fractured your wing, it should heal in about a month or so, but if you think you can threaten me after breaking the rules then i can make it so these wings will become useless, permanently".

Junbei glared at the boys wings, shifting his stare over at the girl who still kept her calm behavior, "What is she"? he whispered.

She pulled away, glancing over at the other students who shook their heads, slightly taking a couple of steps back.

"What has my little Blair done this time"? two figures shot down beside her, startling the students who were left wondering who these new guys were.

"Shit! It's the Imperial commanders!"

"Imperial…..commanders"? mumbled Collin, quirking an eyebrow as he carefully examined each older individual.

The one on her left was terrifyingly scary standing at 6"9 and being dangerously and thickly built, one look at him made everyone feel chills up and down their bodies, his eyes were brown almost all black, including the sclera, giving the impression as if you were staring into an empty dark sea. He had Long, thick black hair that reached over to his waist, it was slicked back and was tied near the end with a black ribbon. He had dark tanned skin and had a grueling four clawed mark on his neck running down.

If it wasn't enough, his clothes only made it scarier, wearing a large black duster that was covered in dust, gravel, and dirt. Underneath, he wore steel toed boots reaching his mid-calves and black pants tucked inside. He had a button up white shirt along with black fingerless gloves and dark mirrored, wrap around sunglasses that had a bluish-purple tint to them, they were hanging from his shirt.

"Why…..why does it suddenly feel like this guy could kill me with just a single touch"? Victor gulped, not noticing that Yuro had agreed with that statement.

"What have you done now"? he stared down at the girl, glaring at her as she wasn't the least bit affected by it.

She flashed him a smirk, "Just doing my duties, i stopped these fools from doing something they'll truly regret, so now i'm leaving the rest up to you two, i can't stick around since i have an important matter coming up".

The other man on her right was the complete opposite, only standing at 5'5 with an average build and tanned skin, he wore dark jeans, a red t-shirt with a golden triangle on the front, and an open black sleeveless trench coat. He also had black dress shoes and a silver chain hanging from his pocket and pants. He gave off a completely different vibe than his ally. He had somewhat of dark eyes but were shown to be brown when the light hit them, his crimson hair was naturally wild as it spiked and stood up on it's own. The sunlight had hit the ruby and topaz stones within the plugs in his ears. On the top of his hand was a black triangular pyramid marking, while on his right arm was a tattoo of a shield with the name cindy within it.

He slithered his arms around her and pulled her close by, "Geez, you can be so cruel sometimes my little pinky, how about we go and enjoy ourselves after i handle this mess?" he flashed her a devilish grin as she smiled back, patting his cheek as she pinched it afterwards, forcing his face to scrunch up.

"Sure, but only if you can find me when you're done". she kept her smile as she stuck her tongue out at him, slipping out from under his grasp and walking away.

"Seems i did my part…." she stopped, glancing back to the new students as she gave them a playful grin, "By the way, Welcome to Imperial". she giggled, turning back as she walked off.

The redhead grinned evilly, crossing his arms towards the boys who caused the whole mess, "Punishment time". he wiggled his finger, ordering them to follow him as the scarier figure followed closely behind.

"You kids should probably head onto your classes, don't wanna be late for your first day!' chuckled the man, giving them a wave as they made their way farther and farther away from the field.

"Man…...just…...what just happened"? Yuro placed his hand over his forehead, having a sudden look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm gonna die here". muttered Scott, tensing up as Blair strolled by, she chuckled, "You'll only die if you allow yourself to". he looked back, but she was gone, nowhere to be seen anymore.

"You must all be the new students". they turned to Lucille who appeared before them, giving them a comforting smile. They had turned back into their human forms, huddling around the raven haired girl.

"Yeah, who are you"? Asked a puzzled Junbei, she started walking, prompting them to follow her along.

"I'm just the student greeter, my names Lucille Hellrbrink". they took notice of the platinum tie she had on.

Collin raised his hand,"Hey…...who exactly are the imperial commanders"? she stopped and turned to face them, placing a finger on her chin as she clicked her tongue.

"There the protectors of this school, they were once graduates from the top of their class here in Imperial, they are a special group that was formed to keep order within the school and among the students, they're really strong so it's best not to mess with them, there's two of them who are well known throughout the entire academy".

"Were they the ones who appeared earlier"? answered Yuro, she nodded.

"The really scary and big guy is Klaus, don't get on his bad side or you'll regret it, and the other one is Chase, he only just became a part of the Commanders and was once a former champion here two years ago at the school, he's highly respected by everyone and friendly".

"So then…..that girl…." Lucille's lips curved into a smirk, "You mean Blair? She's the current champion of Imperial, don't let what you witnessed today make you think bad of her, she's a very caring and friendly person".

"I can't imagine it". Junbei shook his head.

"Yeah, i mean….she broke that guys wing…..that's brutal". Scott cringed upon remembering the event from earlier.

She shrugged, "It's the champions job to make sure students are fair amongst each other, she hates cheaters and bullies most of all, so it's natural for her to punish those who have defied the rules".

They stayed quiet after that, allowing the blue eyed girl to fill them in on everything about the school, she led them into the main building and down the halls until they stopped in front of a steel double door, she pushed them open unveiling a large arena.

There were were rows of arenas aligned side by side, balconies were up around the walls while the rows of seats looked endless.

"This is the training arena, they can be used anytime for students who wish to train, it's also where most of the matches take place, students are able to challenge each other into matches anywhere at anytime with permission from a staff, Elite, or Commander".

"Cool….." they muttered simultaneously, gazing in awe at the giant stadium, there fresh arenas and clean mats which seemed so enticing to shed blood and spar on.

She looked down at her watch, "Oops, it's almost time".

"Time for what"? they looked at her curiously, "Blair has another match today to defend her title, everyone should be at the Elite stadium by now, we should get going".

"So that girl's going to fight eh? Who's her opponent"? they looked at Lucille who turned her head back to them, flashing them a cold a brutal look, "Me".

**Alright! Done! So that is the first official chapter XD yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it, the rest of the characters will be introduced in the next few chapters, so please don't forget to review and let me know what you all thought so far, sorry if it's not what you expected right now but it will get awesomer throughout so don't go leaving yet! xP, until then, i'll try to update again soon! **


	3. Chapter 3: A title worth spilling Blood

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Yes! I can't believe it! I can't believe it's not butter! ….no? okay...well! anyways, i had a rest day from homework, chores, and work, i figured i might as well give you guys all another chapter, so i hope you enjoy! Warning! Not all of the other OC's have been presented in this chapter, they might come out in the next one and the one after that so please be patient and still people! And no judging! Yes i know i have a lot of OC's but this is a school, i need those awesome characters you're all giving me XD so thank you everyone for allowing me to use your super duper awesome characters, don't burn my house down if i disappoint you . i promise i'm doing my best! **

**(Elite stadium)**

A legendary arena where students hoping to take down one of the strongest people in the school come to attempt at their dream, a match that is witnessed by the entire school and even by the Headmasters whom nobody has ever seen. They walked into the stadium, gasping at it's lively atmosphere, seats were filled endlessly with students cheering and roaring in bloodlusting excitement. The battlefield was huge itself, just one plain ground field located below while the seats were up high.

"Woah…...sweet!" Victor shot his fist in the air, rushing in as he still gazed at the sight.

"I'll leave you guys now, enjoy the match". Lucille's expression had remained stern and calm all throughout, they watched her leave and went off to find their own seats for the match.

It was too crowded, they couldn't find any open spots, growing a bit irritated by it, "Argh! What the hell!" Yoru growled, startling the other students nearby.

"Hey you!" they looked over at the blonde haired girl waving over to them from the third row, an unknown figure to them but nonetheless they responded to her call, making their way over to her.

"There's open seats here!" she pointed down her side, showing the open seats which they immediately snatched.

"Thanks". They turned to her, nodding in thanks as she smile back, making them feel a bit warm from her kind attitude.

She wasn't exactly short for a girl, but she was shorter than all of the males, she had bright blond hair that had streaks of black running down it and had warm hazel colored eyes that immediately drew in Junbei and Styles. They took notice of her silver tie.

"I'm Rouge, and this is my friend Scarlett". she pointed down at the long straight haired brunette who turned to look up at them, revealing her large amber colored eyes, she seemed timid , not wanting to say anything except just give them a quick tiny smile before turning away.

*She's cute* they thought simultaneously, also taking notice of how she was in the same rank as most of them, a Bronze.

The others had introduced themselves to the two females, informing them of their new arrival to the school.

"Hm, that must have been tough, it's always been like that with the upperclassmen, they tease the newcomers every year in hopes of scaring them out of the Academy".

They looked down at Scarlett who tugged on Rouge's skirt, pointing up at balcony on the other side of the stadium where several cloaked figures had come in, taking their seats beside each other as they awaited for the match.

"So they really did come". she muttered, sparking Collin to ask back in curiosity, "Who?"

"The headmasters…", she narrowed her eyes and pointed up at them, "...It's true when they said that the headmasters never miss any of Blair's matches".

"Is she really that good"? Yuro scoffed, slumping back in his seat as he crossed his arms.

Scarlett giggled, causing all eyes to be on her as she turned red, Rouge chuckled along, "She wouldn't be the champion for nothing, in fact, Lucille will have her third attempt at the champion title today".

"Third?!" Scott's mouth flew open, the blonde nodded.

"Blair and Lucille have been friends ever since Lucille first came to the academy and tried to take Blair's title away, although she failed and was hospitalized for a few a months, she vowed to never give up".

They didn't speak, but rather instead focused their eyes onto the field, thinking about what Rouge had just told them.

**(Blair)**

She looked into the mirror, tying her unusually long hair into a high pony as she tightened the white wraps around her hands and arms.

"Worried"? she looked at the mirror, taking in the view of three males standing by the doorway. Nero was the first to walk in, taking a seat on the bench as he smirked at her. She chuckled, "Nero, Alain, Michael…..how nice of you guys to drop by...but theres nothing to be worried about".

"But….it's Lucille, you guys are close friends". answered the awkwardly beautiful teal haired boy, Alain, he frowned at the champion who shook her head.

"In the arena we are nothing but opponents, friendship, love...all of that fades when

we step onto the field, Lucille knows that just as well, despite whatever happens today out there, when we exit out of the ring, we will still be friends".

"Well, all i can say is you better not lose, i didn't get both my wrists shattered by you only for the champ to lose to Lucille easily". The tall brunette shifted his dark crystalline blue eyes down at her, staring at himself quickly to fix his slicked shoulder length hair, making sure it was still flaring from the back.

She held her arms out, staring into Alain's violet eyes as he grabbed her cuffs and placed them on her wrists, "Good luck".

She stifled a small laugh, "Is luck really needed? Victory comes from your determination and strength, i have plenty of that".

"As expected of Blair, I can't wait to see this". Nero's expression was the same, he followed closely behind the pink haired girl who exited out of the room.

Michael turned over to Alain, staring him up and down as he stopped and looked at the teal haired males platinum tie, there was a red R stitched on it. "Enjoy the ruby rank for as long as you can, i'll be coming back to reclaim my title very soon". he chuckled, patting the tie as he gave Alain a glimpse of the thick metal braces around his wrists.

He had a calm smile on his face, grabbing Michael's hand as he pulled it away from his tie, "I look forward to the day when we both stand on that field, until then". he left without another word, leaving the brunette to glance back at the mirror, clenching his hands into fists as they began trembling.

He sighed, "I'll get my title back, no matter what…."

**(Back on the Field) **

She saw the arena just at the end of the tunnel, taking a deep breath as she released. Alain had chased after, following both her and Nero onto the arena where the crowd had riled up in cheers and roars as she stepped out. She looked ahead, also noticing how Lucille was making her way in, staring only at her with a cold and fierce expression.

Chase had shot down to the center of the field, standing in between both girls who were just steps away from one another. "As an Imperial Commander i shall referee and see to this match till the very end, the match will finish until one opponent forfeits, cannot continue with the match, is deathly injured, or taken down by the other challenger, is that clear"? They both nodded.

"Good luck to the both of you and may the best fighter win". He rose his hand up into the air, flashing two fingers as he looked up at the ceiling.

The walls had begun to light up with streaks of green neon lights, the ground began shaking as the circular shape traced on the floor began to rise up with the redheaded commander standing on it, the stadiums ceiling had begun to split apart allowing the sky light to flash down on the entire audience and field.

"I hope you can last more than five minutes in the arena with me this time"? Blair grinned teasingly, sparking Lucille to unknowingly clench and grit her teeth from the champions remark.

"I'll be rooting for the both of you" Nero winked, pulling the black hooded cloak off from Lucille while Alain did the same with Blair. They left the ring leaving the girls to stand quietly against each other, "You know what they say, third time's a charm"? the raven haired girl shot her a smug look.

"We'll see if that's true". she muttered, turning round as she took a couple of steps back.

"Are the challengers ready?!" Chase shouted, holding his hand down towards the two of them, they glanced over and gave a final nod before a red flashing alarm and sound rung out.

"I won't hold back!" Shouted Lucille, running towards Blair as she jumped into the air, shooting herself back down as she struck her foot out towards her.

"Neither will I." she whispered, dodging the blue eyed girls kick as it broke through the ground, leaving a small hole in it's place. She spun around only to be grabbed at the neck by Blair and slammed down onto the ground where small cracks appeared beneath her, she shoved her off, spinning on her foot as she brought the back of her heel against Blair's head, she blocked it with both arms and was pushed down onto the ground, rolling over the side as Lucille shot her fist down, once again smashing through the floor.

"I didn't think she was that good, those punches are killer". muttered Scott, rubbing his eyes just to make sure everything before him was real.

"You got stronger". Blair grinned, arching backwards as she dodged another kick, she sharply grabbed a hold of the raven haired girls ankle, twisting it and forcing Lucille to also spin back as she was thrown onto the ground.

"But so did i…." she picked her back up, striking her wrapped fist towards the girls face and then shoving her away, doing a sharp illusion (gymnastics move) as she slammed her foot against Lucille's head, throwing her to the side with brutal force.

She cupped her head, feeling the throbbing pain coming on as she looked back seeing no one, her head snapped upwards seeing Blair coming down at her feet first, she quickly got up, grabbing both the champions ankles as she swung her around, releasing her to shoot straight towards the wall which she slammed against, smashing it into pieces as she pressed her teeth violently together. She scrunched her face as she felt a sharp pain in her back. She fell to the ground on her knees, chuckling as the wall had regenerated back.

She stood still as Lucille came running at her, she shot up into the air only to be joined by Blair who appeared behind her, she wrapped both her arms and legs around the dark haired challenger, trapping her in her grasp as she threw herself back full force. She released her at the last minute letting her fall below as she did a front flip, striking her foot and leg down on Lucille's stomach, forcing her down on the ground as a large collision sound echoed out, a cloud dust kicked up blocking the crowd's view of Lucille's status.

"Is this even a fight between girls?" Collin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it only gets better from here". Rouge laughed.

**(Across the Stadium) **

He leaned against the wall, standing at the very top row of the stadium as he crossed his arms, keeping a cold and straight expression towards both the female competitors down below, practically glaring down at them with his emerald colored eyes. "Damn, how i wish that was me down there fighting against her". he sighed, flicking his white wild long hair to his back and loosening his gold tie with the other.

"You've already had your chance, 17 of them in fact, do you really like getting your ass handed to you"? he glanced over to his friend Hector, the Emerald Elite of the school. They stood at the same height being 6'1, he didn't take his remark too seriously as he knew the spiked raven haired boy was only joking by the warm look in his auburn colored eyes.

"I don't, what i enjoy is the thrill and adrenaline feeling when i fight her, she's the only person who can get my blood boiling and my lust for blood at an all time high, I'll eventually steal that title from under her though".

"Why don't you just challenge the Diamond Elite Nero, or me? I don't mind going up against you, i've been meaning try out those skills you always talk about". he smirked, only to narrow his eyes when Kei shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to settle for anything but number one, and to be at the very top you have to become the champion, that's the only thing I'm striving for…..by the way…." He leaned in close to Hector, his nostril flared out as he kept sniffing the elite, he sighed.

"Shit…..did you drink right now"? he growled, shoving his hands in his pocket as Hector shrugged and smiled sheepishly, holding his fingers up as if he was pinching something.

"Just a little….."

**(Back across the stadium) **

Scarlett pulled out her phone, looking down at it as Yuro silently glanced towards her, curious as to what she was staring at for a while.

She tugged at Rouges sleeves quickly grabbing her attention, she leaned down letting the brunette whisper into her ear, puzzling the boys who saw that her expression grew deviously. "Well, unfortunately we won't be able to stick around for the end, we have something important we need to attend to". She gave them a quick wave as she dragged Scarlett away, both of them rushing out of the stadiums doors.

*I don't know why...but i suddenly have the urge to follow them and see what they're up to* Victor rubbed his chin, staying still for a few seconds before quietly sneaking away from the others, hurrying out of the stadium to chase after them.

Yoru followed after, also growing quite a bit curious to the girls sudden behavior, the other boys had noticed, yet they pretended not know as they focused their eyes back onto the match.

**(Blair and Lucille)**

The dust had faded, leaving Lucille kneeling on the ground, facing the floor as she shot her head back up, revealing her color changed eyes which were glowing a bloody black ring marking around her neck had started glowing yellow as her hair started floating upwards. There was a black diamond hanging from her left ear which released a yellow light. Long black ears grew out from her head as well as tail from behind which had a gold ring around it. She growled when her nails grew into sharp claws and when her jaw opened up, showing the rapid growth of fangs in place of her teeth.

"Show me that you deserve this title". she wiggled her finger towards the umbreon girl, mocking her as she fell for it, her body took off, leaving a bright white streak behind as she sped towards Blair, lunging herself as she shot her clawed hands at the pink haired girl who skidded to the side. A sharp purple glint appeared in her icy turquoise colored eyes, she grabbed Lucille's claw with both hands and spun to the side. She swung her back, throwing her towards the podium that Chase was standing on as she shot and broke through it, collapsing the stand which crumbled down into pieces as she crashed against the wall splitting it in half.

The red head threw himself off, frowning as there now stood a pile of rubble where the podium was once at. "I'm not going to lose again!" shouted the the raven haired girl, showing her razor fangs as she began grinding them together. She took off again, zig zagging all around the arena which Blair was unable to keep up with.

She followed the white glowing trails left behind by her opponent and then looked straight up to where the streak ended, there were dozens of copies hovering above her, all of which had shot back down at lightning speed, striking and clawing at her simultaneously as she dodged, blocked and avoided most of them. She flinched as the rest were able to strike slash at her arms.

"You're done". she felt her presence behind and spun back, only to have her hand snatched as she was dragged up into the air by her rival. She glared at her as she tried to pull her hand away but couldn't, "It's as good as mine!" she laughed, pulling Blair and spinning her around by just her hand as she dropped and slammed her downwards into the air, she faced up at the sky reaching her hand up as the amethyst stone in her cuff had begun blinking.

The crowd gasped when they heard the roaring collision, seeing a large cloudy atmosphere shield their sight of the champion, a purple light appeared within as she quickly shot out from above, revealing her Mienshao form.

She tackled Lucille mercilessly, having the purple whisker like streamers sticking out from her head wrap themselves around her opponents arms and neck, choking her brutally as she pressed both her feet against the umbreon's back forcing her faster towards the ground. She yanked both her arms back as they crash landed, breaking a crater onto the field with both of them standing solely in the center.

"I'm done? Heh, but i'm just getting started". she grabbed the weak raven haired female by the hair who was still lying on the ground, barely able to keep her eyes open as she had just enough energy to stand. Blood was trickling down Lucille's head as wounds and gashes were becoming visible all over her body, she pulled herself away, shaking off the painful jolts she was feeling all over her body.

*No…..i can't give up, i worked too hard for this.* she clenched her sharp hands into fists as a dark aura began emitting from all over her body. A yellow ring appeared around the pupil of her eyes as she disappeared in an instant, leaving a dark copy of herself where she previously stood.

She was quickly detected by Blair who struck her in the stomach sending her crashing to the ground only to dodge the deadly kick that came to follow, giant shadows appeared on her palms which had taken the form of claws around her real ones. She used them to swing back and forth at the purple haired Blair who did a series of aerials and black flips to dodge and avoid them, she threw herself back, striking the tip of her foot under Lucille's chin, causing spit and blood to shoot out as she threw her on her back.

She used her whisker like streamers to grab hold of her challenger by her hands and legs as she leaped off the piled of rubble from the once podium and jumped high up into the air, doing a quick flip as she threw the red eyed girl further up into the sky. A red glow outlined her body as she rammed her fist against Lucilles back, making her gasp out as her eyes shot open forcing tears out from the cruel hit. She was quick on attacking and striking from every direction around the umbreon hybrid who was spitting out blood continuously, being jerked back and forth from side to side.

She pressed her feet once more on Lucilles back shooting herself all the way up to the stadiums ceiling where the split windows were at, she flipped her body so she can touch the high walls with her feet, recoiling from it as she struck down with incredible rapidity towards Lucille who was still falling. She angled her feet and kneed her competitor straight in head sending them both blaring into the arena with a streak of white light surrounding them.

The entire fields ground surface had crumbled apart, leaving only a giant pool of rocks and dust in place as Lucille and Blair were both buried somewhere within. The entire stadium had gotten quiet as the pink haired girl jumped out, holding Lucille with her as she dropped her onto a flat rock, she was completely out cold. Covered almost entirely in blood as streaks of the red liquid also ran down Blairs cheeks and head.

"The match has ended! Lucille is no longer able to battle as Blair takes the victory and remains the champion!" he held his hand up, the champions picture appeared on the screen as the crowd went wild, shouting uncontrollably and wildly as Blair looked down at Lucille, growing a sincere and soft smile on her face as she wiped the blood from her cheeks.

**(Yuro and Victor) **

"What are you doing?!" he growled in a low whisper, shoving Yuro aside who also did the same.

"Me?! What about you? Isn't this what they call stalker mode?" he whispered back harshly, Victor stayed quiet.

"Well…...you're doing it too". he mumbled, they looked at one another.

"We'll never speak of this to anyone". they nodded in agreement as they huddled back behind the wall, almost getting caught by Scarlett and Rouge who turned back.

"Did you hear something"? mumbled the blonde, Scarlett shook her head, plucking a daisy flower from the ground as she placed it on her head, smiling up at Rouge with tinted pink cheeks.

"So…..cute". muttered both males, being drawn in by her sweet smile.

"Alright, since Blair and Lucille are busy with the match right now then it's up to us". the brunette nodded, furrowing her brows aggressively which couldn't be taken seriously.

They looked back and forth around the arena, making sure nobody was in sight as they leaped up high into the air, landing on top of the buildings roof as they took off, running across it and then jumping off as they disappeared from the boys sight.

"Crap! …...Where the hell did they go?!" the dreadlocked boy threw his head back angrily as he sighed.

"Well...nothing we can do now, we completely lost them". Victor shrugged, making his way back to the stadium.

"No way man, i'm full of curiosity now, they're definitely up to something and i want t know what it is". he muttered with a determined tone, he went the opposite way, leaving the brunette to rummage quickly in his mind.

"Damn…..curse my curiosity". he whispered, clenching his fists as he caught to Yuro, the both of them running after the direction to where the girls went to.

"Hey babe, how about you and i, both go and fuse in bed together"? they stopped upon seeing a tall brunette being kicked and punched in the stomach by another girl as she stuck her nose up in the air, walking away as she left the boy clutching his now throbbing stomach.

"Ugh…..she...she wants me". he groaned, tipping over onto the ground as she still clutched his stomach.

They looked at one another and first thought it'd be best to leave the boy alone, but nonetheless they rushed over and helped him up on his feet.

"You ok?" Yuro quirked an eyebrow, the messy haired brunette nodded, looking up at them as he revealed his mysterious dark green eyes, he shot them a smile.

"That chick wants me, she's just playing hard to get". he laughed, Victor gave a flimsy smile, "Yeah…..maybe that's it".

"By the way, did you see two girls pass by here earlier"? he followed as Yuro pointed to the roof and across to the other building, confusing the green eyed male a bit.

"I see a lot of chicks pass by, they can't help but be attracted to my manly smell and pheromones". he flashed a signature cocky beam as he grabbed hold of his chin, posing for a second or two, a sudden gleam of sparks appeared around him from out of nowhere.

"I think we just picked up a rico suave fan". Victor leaned over to whisper at Yuro who was stunned by the boy's unusual flirtatious attitude, nodding and agreeing with that statement.

"The name's Javier….but the ladies call me the cowboy cassanova". he ran his hands through his hair, flashing his pearly white teeth which blinded the boys.

"...What the hell?! This guy…..why does he light up?!" growled Yuro, hissing as he shielded his eyes.

"Is that true"? Victor shot him a nonchalant look, he slumped forward, "No…..but they should…" he averted his eyes from both males, growing a frown on his lips instead now.

"Aaaaaanyways, we're looking for two girls, they said they're names were Scarlett and-" he was quickly cut off by Javier who regained his confident glow, "Scarlett and Rouge, right"?

"Yeah, how did you know"? asked the pink eyed Yuro, a bit stunned by the boy's knowledge.

"Unless you're new here everyone in the school knows who the muses are".

"Muses"? the blue eyed Victor seemed intrigued by it.

Javier nodded, "The muses are a trio of students personally selected by Blair, nobody really knows what they're purpose is with the champion but the Muses are strong, they're like her right hand women i guess".

"So if they're both a part of it, then who's the third"?

"Lucille Hellbrink".

"Heh, I guess it's all kind of starting to make sense…..i wonder how their match went". Victor murmured.

They were startled by the giant explosion that had appeared across on the other side of the buildings they were standing by, "What was that?" they took off towards the noise where they began noticing smoke rising into the air.

**(Kei and Hector)**

"Great...thanks to you i missed the rest of the match, seriously….." he sighed in a frustrating manner, laying the raven haired Hector onto the grass as he began closing his eyes, letting his mouth slowly part open as drool began coming out.

"If it wasn't a given at the beginning, Blair won of course, should of stuck around to see it". a euphoric look appeared on the tousle ear length haired brunette who suddenly stood by them, his side swept bangs slightly covered over his warm brown eyes as he leaned against the tree, staring down at Hector as he picked his arm up with the tip of his foot.

"Did he drink"? he shot his brow up, glancing over at Kei who nodded.

"Luckily he didn't try to pick a fight with anybody, or with me for that matter, we'll just let him rest and he'll come to his normal self again". he slid down from the tree, taking a seat on the grass as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Was the match that good"? he murmured.

A smirk grew on Nate, "Let's just say there was plenty of blood". he pulled out a pack of candy from his pockets, throwing one into his mouth as the next minute he dropped it from being surprised by the large explosion that rung out.

"What?!" he bit down on his lip angrily, snapping his head back to see a large cloud of smoke rising up into the air behind a couple of buildings.

"They dare make me drop my goodies! Argh! Those bastards!" he gasped, "What if someones fighting?! I can't miss that!" he took off after the smoke, turning back to face the white haired boy as he ran backwards, "Kei! Take care of my candy! Don't eat it or i'll kill you!"

Kei pinched the bridge of his nose, "And yet he still doesn't remember that i hate sweets….idiot".

**Alright! SO that's that for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward the next chapter where more characters will appear, sorry if there are mistakes but i was kinda in rush, if i don't update on the same day i finish a chapter then i completely forget that i even wrote it and it just stays lonely and sad in my files folder for a while, so sorry if there are grammatical errors or bad sentence structure xD Don't forget to review and ask any questions, i'll happily get back to you! Till then! **


	4. Chapter 4: Search and Capture

**Hey! So here i am! With another lovely chapter! Woo! Hope you guys like it, it's 17 pages! *Le Gasp* OMG, so much! XD i was on a roll so yeah, i hope you all enjoy it and please review, i don't think it's fair that i'm using your OC and you guys don't review, i need that feedback people! xD Enjoy! All OC's belong to their respective and awesome creators! **

**(Rouge and Scarlett)**

"So…..we heard from Lucille that you are the next student Blair chose for the muses, Aura was it?" Rouge crossed her arms, staring dead into the eyes of the new short haired transfer student.

"I guess you can say that". she grinned teasingly, leaning back against the wall as she stared down at her nails. A rather small petite framed girl she was, standing just an inch below the blonde and a little over Scarlett who was still the shortest.

She flicked her short layered hair back, letting the sun hit her dark cherry color as she narrowed her brown amber like hued eyes onto both girls, "Are you here to threaten me to leave the school? Afraid that i might be stronger"? she chuckled, snapping her knuckles in a cringing manner which didn't affect the Scarlett or Rouge.

"No….." Scarlett held a blank expression as she pulled the daisy flower from her hair, holding it in her palm as she looked down at it, "...In fact, under Lucille's orders, we must test your strength in order to see if you really deserve the title of muse". she crushed the flower in her hand as she tightened a fist.

"Is that so? Alright then! I'll have you know that I'm dangerously strong, So give me all you got because i won't hold back!" she flicked her chin length bangs to the side, blowing them away so they stood away from her eyes.

She held her hand up to the left star shaped stud on her right ear, tapping the ruby stone in the center of it as it immediately lit up. A growl and scream was forced out of her as a black glow began tracing her body, being noticed under her uniform as it took on the shape of vines with burnt leaves hanging off them, it slowly lit up from her hip and spiraled around her torso.

"Excellent! I like that spirit!, we won't hold back either". Rouge laughed as she closed her eyes, a small glint appeared behind her cover bangs as they began floating up, revealing the small black diamond mark in the center of her forehead. Her hair shot up as tiny dark streaks began tracing out of the diamond over her face and down towards all of her body. The purple sapphire hanging from her left ear had shot out a powerful light, engulfing Rouge entirely.

"..En…" Scarlett scrunched her brows as the black marking shaped like a bow behind her neck started glowing, the two streams from the bow had begun moving on their own, slithering around her neck like a collar and down her arms like a spiral. The periwinkle gem on her middle left finger began lighting up.

"Don't underestimate my strength just because i'm new here". She shot herself towards them, holding her sharp claws up up as the wind from her speed blew her light creamy blonde locks and red cat like ears back. She flashed her bare fangs open and slashed her hands down, only to miss and feel something grab hold of her fluffy tail.

"Nice try". She shot her head back, noticing Rouge who had both clawed hands gripped tight on it, both their eyes met, light purple and dark brown, she was a bit unsettled by the muses straight expression. She tugged at Aura's tail and threw her back on the ground.

She gasped a bit when she opened her eyes and saw a pinkish figure coming down at her, she rolled over to the side and missed the kick from Scarlett who leaped upon touching the ground and did a flip backwards to join her friends side.

They were completely different from before, Rouge's hair had been cut short almost to her neck, only two long strands fell from her sides in the front while a red gem rested on the center of her head where her black marking used to be. Her purple ears flickered up and down while her split tail swayed side to side.

"Isn't it funny? We all have the same scent, in a way, we're all alike". she chuckled, hissing and showing her fangs as she glided her tongue over them.

"It's true, i'm beginning to wonder whether Blair chose you for this specific reason". Scarlett responded in a low tone, she rose her head up, revealing the overwhelmingly gorgeous eyes she had, they were completely crystal blue all over. They were enough to draw Aura in unknowingly who was gazing right into them. The once short brunette now had long and high twin light pink curled ponytails flowing down from her head. The blue tips curled up while two bows rested on her twin ponies which had released millions of ribbons that now hung down with her hair. Her Pink ears twitched up as her tail folded back. A giant bow rested on her neck which had two long streams flowing down from it, moving and slithering back and forth on their own.

"No matter, let's get on it with it". Both Aura and Rouge shot up into the air at high speed, swinging back and forth at one another as Scarlett stayed behind on the ground, watching as the two of them fought viciously.

They pulled away from one another, still in mid air as Aura shot both her hands together towards Rouge, shooting a powerful blast of fire which was swiftly blocked by a purple sphere surrounding the lavender haired girl.

"I'm sorry about this". Aura looked up, growing stunned as the pink haired Scarlett suddenly flashed above her, she took the flareon girls arms as she faced downward and then flipped back, pulling her enemy up and then throwing Aura back against the buildings wall as it cracked slightly.

"Ungh!" She pinched her eyes shut from the pain of the impact and shot herself from the wall, tackling the young girl who dodged it. This time revealing her espeon counterpart who did a quick spin, whipping her double tip tail towards the flareon who now felt a stinging sensation on her cheek.

She felt a wave of rage grow throughout her body as she sensed her warm blood trickling down from her fresh wound. "You little….." she grabbed Rouge's tail, slamming her down into the air as she followed after her, her body moved swiftly as she did a double somersault, slamming both legs over the purplettes back, crushing her onto the ground.

"N-not….bad". Rouge chuckled stiffly, rolling over onto her back as Aura looked down at her.

"But still a bit lacking". she felt a strong wave of air hit her back, before she knew it she was sent racing across and hitting the ground, leaving a rugged trail all throughout the grass. "Augh!" a jolt of sharp pain hit her spine when she crashed against the tree.

Her body felt weak, she staggered and lifted her head up, staring up at Scarlett who held a graceful look on her face, a mysterious aura glowing to her. "Get up, please show me if this is really all you can do or else i will not acknowledge you, even if you are my upperclassmen". One of her ribbons lifted the girls silver tie.

The ribbons hanging from her neck and hair had shot out towards the fallen girl who quickly dodged them, cringing as she looked back and saw how they sliced through the tree, taking it apart in one strike.

"What the…." she turned back to the front only to stop inches away from Scarlett again who rammed her fist into her stomach, pulling away and then letting her streams grab a hold of Aura as they viciously tightened around her.

"Fine! I'll show you how dangerous I can be!" She screamed, gritting her teeth as she shot her head back, allowing her eyes to glow red as flames engulfed and began swirling around her body.

"Good…" Scarlett smiled, enduring the pain from her ribbons which were stinging from the hash flames.

"...But not good enough, we need to see more". she reached her arms out to the side, a giant bright sphere appeared in the center of her chest, striking the blond directly as she released an ear piercing cry.

"A muse is someone who is trusted wholeheartedly by the champion, our strength was recognized by her and our full potential was dragged out of us with her help, now we must do the same with you, so please bear with it for right now". Rouge appeared beside her ally, holding her palm up towards Aura as she struck a purple bolt of energy directly at her.

"Ahh!" she screeched out, the flames had increased and grown bigger, touching the ground which was left with nothing but burnt grass, the flames began glowing blue and then white, swirling in a series of colors as they shot up into the air, exploding and then shielding the sky with a cloud of smoke.

Scarlett had released her, letting her fall to the ground as she was covered in black smudge from the smoke, now laying on the ground as she was rapidly breathing, unable to move.

"You are without a doubt one of us….". The sylveon girl giggled, patting the blondes head lightly with one of her ribbons.

"Welcome aboard". Rouge smirked, crossing her arms as she stared down at her new ally.

"This…..this was fun….". Aura flashed them a cocky smirk as she chuckled and then coughed, pressing her hands on the burnt grass as she tried lifting herself up.

"Haha! Wow! What a great battle!" they quickly looked back and up towards one of the buildings, a boy was standing on top, clapping his hands as he looked down at them.

He jumped off, landing perfectly fine on the ground as he made his way over to Aura, kneeling beside her as he turned to Scarlett and Rouge who reverted back to their normal selves.

"Although i like a good fight myself, two against one is just despicable". he spat with a venomous tone, glaring at both girls, Scarlett remained calm while Rouge gave a smug look back.

"Not as despicable as someone who interferes with other people's matters".

"I-i'm fine….." Aura pushed him away, still attempting to get on her feet by herself, she fell back down, prompting him to grab her by the arms and waist.

"Aura…..we acknowledge that you have the strength and the power, and we accept that you are one of us by order of Blair, but we still won't acknowledge you as a muse, come back to us when you want a rematch, we'll be waiting". They walked away and then jumped up onto the building, disappearing from the roof.

"Ugh…...don't worry, i'll definitely comeback". she mumbled, flinching as she clutched her stomach.

He grabbed onto her firmly, sparking the now dark haired girl to face him, "...Uh….um". she hadn't noticed how her face went completely red. He looked at her curiously, being a bit puzzled by her reaction.

Tanned skin, over six foot with a lean and muscular build, his hair was an auburn color and tied into a messy ponytail behind, a large noticeable scar ran down from his ear to his chin, though she didn't really take notice or care for that matter. The only thing she could stare at was his emerald colored eyes, eyes that had quickly charmed and attracted her. "...Uh, are you ok? I'm Aaron by the way…..um, are you hurt"?

He helped her up onto her feet, still holding onto her as she kept gazing into his green eyes, nodding, "I-i'm….Aura…". she fainted in his arms, freaking the auburn haired boy who kept looking back and forth, panicking at the situation.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Girl down! Girl down! Where's the infirmary?!" he picked her up into his arms and took off through the now fading smoke clouds.

"Augh!" He bumped into something, causing him to drop Aura and fall back as she landed on top of him, bumping foreheads as she remained face to face with him, touching noses as he tensed up from the situation.

"Mnn….". she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes which had met with his, she shrieked and threw herself back, landing on something slightly hard which made a groaning sound.

She turned over, finding herself on top of Javier whose eyes shot open wide, revealing their dark green hue which immediately attracted her.

"...u-uhn…." Her voice was shaky as she staggered back, also turning red with every second she stared into them.

A smirk grew on him as he placed his arms behind his head, "Ohoho! Is my manly charm too much for you to bear? Well, i can't blame you, us Querrero's are both cursed and blessed with extreme sexiness".

His teeth began glowing and shining as he flashed Aura a grin, blinding the girl who yelped and fell back. "Oh yeah, The ladies can't get enough of me".

"You probably just killed her with your excessive creepiness". Victor growled, rubbing his head as he sat up, glaring at Javier who ignored him.

"Yeah man, you have an unusual amount of glow to light up an entire city, you probably burned her eyes out". Yuro stood up, walking over to Aura as he reached down towards her, his wrist was quickly caught by Aaron who gave him a stern look.

"Who are you people? Who's that womanizer?" he asked, shifting his gaze at Victor who gave a quizzical look and then Javier who smirked.

"We came to check out what this smoke was, who are you? And who is she?" Victor pointed to Aura who was passed out on the ground.

"She's the reason for this explosion, i don't know what went on but she went head on with the muses Rouge and Scarlett, they left her pretty beaten". he shrugged, pulling Yuro's hand away as he took the short haired girl into his arms once again.

"Rouge and Scarlett….they wouldn't do that, they seemed so nice". muttered Victor, staring at the ground in thought.

"...Then again...we don't know anything about them". Yuro retaliated, glaring at Aaron who returned the same look.

"Man...you guys are so boring". They froze, then looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the overly bored voice.

"Over here!" they snapped their heads up towards the tree where they saw a young boy sitting on the branch, holding a plate with a piece of cake on it as he took a bite. Although young, his height proved to be impressive. He had smooth tanned skin, charming green eyes and light brown hair that was combed similar to a momma boys style.

He took the last bite and then smashed the plate in his hands, jumping off from the branch as he landed in front of Aaron, smiling at him which suddenly made the older boy feel uneasy.

"What's the Sapphire Elite doing here"? he shook it off and then gave a confident smirk, staring into the young boys eyes as he kept his smile.

"I was enjoying the fight between the muses and this girl...but then you came in and then these guys too...and it became all boring". he shrugged, sighing in disappointment.

"Hold up…..this kid is an Elite"? Victors jaw dropped as he pointed to the boy who struck an innocent look.

"Yup…" Javier nodded, "...Meet Basher, the Sapphire Elite and the fourth best fighter in the school, he's only thirteen and a supposed prodigy who got early admission to the academy".

He posed with both fists against his waist as he held his nose up in the air, smirking, "Yup! That's me!"

"As exciting as this is…...i can't keep holding onto this…" Aaron lifted Aura up who was still passed out in his arms.

"Hm…". Basher tapped his chin as he gave a thinking face. "True….Anyone up for some cake"? he flashed them a grin, they had deadpanned expressions.

"Follow me! We can take her back to the Elite Quarters and eat cake as well!" he jumped up in excitement as he led the way. Flailing his arms around happily as the rest followed behind, looking at one another in uncertainty.

"Why would they go and fight with that girl"? Victor questioned in a low mutter, scratching his head curiously as Yuro shrugged.

Javier gave a slight chuckle, "The muses have always been secretive, if anyone knows what their purpose and business here is, it's no doubt Blair, the champion knows everything…...why, if i was able to put my good and incredibly handsome skills to use, i'm sure she would tell us everything we want to know".

Yuro gave a blank look, "...OR….she'll throw you out the window and possibly get a restraining order on you….at least, i would". he muttered the last part.

"...You people…...are totally weird". Mumbled Aaron, looking down at Aura's sleeping face.

Basher held his finger up, stopping as he glanced his head back, giving them a nonchalant expression, "The muses….i hope you guys don't fall for them".

They seemed a bit taken aback by his random response, "Why...why are you saying that all of sudden"? Victor asked a bit hesitantly.

"No reason, as my new friends i feel it's my duty to warn you guys, if you do end up falling for any of them…...well, then be prepared".

Victor and Yuro looked at one another, now feeling more uncertain about everything that just happened. Javier shrugged, "Fine by me, i just can't guarantee that they won't fall for me, after all. i'm an irresistible piece of man candy". he chuckled to himself, holding his thumb and index finger under his chin as he struck another shining grin.

"We need to start bringing shades when we're near this guy…" Basher held up a pair, waving them around as Victor and Yuro went running after the young boy for them.

"...Wait…...Friends"? Aaron quirked an eyebrow, feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything that suddenly happened and not paying attention to any of them.

**(Blair) **

She stood aside, watching as they placed the raven haired girl on a stretcher, taking her away as she was unconscious. "Kind of reminds you of how you left her the other two previous times, huh". she glanced over, noticing Chase who was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms as he watched a bandaged Lucille being taken out of the room and only leaving him and Blair alone.

"I don't remember, but Lucille definitely has gotten stronger, i could feel it the entire time, maybe one day she will finally be able to take me down". she gave a small smile, a sad filled one.

"For someone who defended her title and won, you sure don't look happy". he quirked an eyebrow, sliding against the wall as he stood beside her now.

"That's because i'm not". she kept her smile, holding her arms out towards the red head who began unwrapping the white bandages from them.

"You're a rather mysterious one, i can never tell how you really are". he pulled the last wrap off, holding onto her wrists tightly as she remained still.

"You're not the first person to tell me that". she chuckled and looked up at him, trying to pull her wrists away but was unable to.

"You said if i caught you then we would go out anywhere, right"? he smirked, pulling her in closer towards him, she flinched from the wounds she still had on her body.

"True….." she muttered, averting her eyes away, he chuckled, releasing one hand and wrapping it around her waist.

There was a knock at the door that suddenly stopped, the doors slammed open as Alain and Nero walked in, stopping immediately as they saw Blair and Chase pressed against one another.

"Uh…..bad time"? Nero was slowly stepping out the door only for Alain to drag him back in.

"Commander, i would prefer it if you could harass our beloved champion somewhere a bit more private, as for now, we need to borrow Blair for the mean time". He walked up to the two and quickly separated them, sparking the girl to follow him and Nero out the door.

Chase sighed, "That girl…..can always expect the unexpected with her". he was a bit startled when Nero popped his head in, "By the way commander, I just saw Miss Ina roaming nearby earlier".

The redheads ears perked up, his face lit up and eyes began sparkling, "What?! The lovely Miss Ina?!" he stormed out of the room, leaving a slight draft behind.

**(Kei/Nate/Hector)**

Kei looked up, noticing how Nate was returning back, "What's wrong now"?

"I got too lazy halfway there, i'm sure someone will blog about it eventually". he fell back on the ground, snatching his bag of candies from the floor as he threw them up, catching them with his mouth.

"This guy…...just when the hell does he plan on waking up"? growled the white haired boy, flicking Hectors forehead and causing him to turn over as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Yo!" they looked ahead and noticed a familiar senior, he was a rather unique male, standing out for his different colored eyes, the left being dark brown while the right one was blue. His hair was also another attention grabber, short, spiky, and shaggy black hair with orange and blue streaks running down it. He was very tall standing at 6"3 and had noticeable broad muscles and compact muscles. He had olive skin and a bit of stubble growing on him.

"Aedan? What are you doing here"? Kei asked a bit in a defending tone, glaring at the boy who kept making his way towards them.

"As much as it pains for me to come here and ask…..i can't take it anymore….." he sighed, averting his glaring eyes away from them.

"Finally ready to admit that i'm the better fighter"? Kei stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets as he gave a notorious expression.

Aedan scoffed, "Not even in your dreams…..i came to ask about this…" he turned around, Kei's eyes shot open as Nate failed to catch the candy he threw up, letting it hit his head as he kept his mouth open and eyes as well.

"Mnnmmm...what's going on? Where am i"? Hector finally woke up, sitting himself up as he rubbed his eyes, he froze upon staring at the same direction as Kei and Nate.

"...Yeah.." muttered the two eye colored boy, shaking his head as he facepalmed.

"Dude….why...why is there a little aipom clinging onto your back"? Nate pointed towards the little redheaded girl holding onto Aedan's blazer as she was pressed against his back, sound asleep.

He was slapped in the head by Hector, "Idiot! It's obviously a little girl!...Wait…..Did you kidnap her?!" he slapped both hands to his cheeks as he faked a horrified expression.

"No!" his eyes became like daggers, making Nate and Hector cringe from them.

"So…..where did she come from then"? Kei quirked an eyebrow, tapping the little girl on the head as she yelped and mumbled lowly in her sleep.

"The hell i know! I took a nap under a tree and suddenly woke up to THIS on me". he growled, trying to slowly shake her off but she was clinging on pretty tight.

"I always knew you were a hit with the ladies….but i didn't think you'd go and become a dad so early, how many more kids are you hiding from us"? Kei was still in shock, only pissing off Aedan more.

"Argh! This kid isn't mine, and don't be stupid! I'm not like Javier, that guy must have a hundred kids around the world right now". he scowled.

"True…." Hector nodded, "...That guy sure can spread it around".

"Whatever, just help me get rid of this kid, we need to find who she belongs to and quick". Kei patted his back, giving him a grin, "Sure….But, are you sure it's not yours"?

"It's not!" he growled, picking up the white haired boy by his collar who was laughing.

"Well, there's only one person in my mind who could possibly have a child by now….." Nate responded, meeting eyes with all of them who exchanged looks.

They nodded simultaneously as they answered the same thing, "Javier!"

"Wait here! I'll go report this child to the other Elites and Blair so we can put a search out for him, we must not let anyone else find out about this little girl since she's not like us, understand"? The three of them nodded.

"Yeah, but why?" Kei asked, seemingly curious as to Hectors serious and firm order.

A grim expression grew on his face, "If they find out that she entered the academy's premises, the commanders will be required to take her away and report her to the headmasters, nobody knows what happens after that, for all we know, this kid could be in danger, especially if other students find her".

"What do you mean"? Nate asked, popping another candy in his mouth.

"Rewards, any type of violation or trespasser reported to the Commanders by a student will be rewarded, whether it's an easy pass to challenge any Elite, money, days off of school, pretty much anything….that's why i'm telling you, keep her hidden and make sure nobody sees her, the school will burst into a search and capture tournament for her".

"Wow…..did you say money"? Nate's face lit up, Kei and Aedan both glared at him, he waved them off giving a playful grin, "Kidding!"

"I'll be back as soon as i can, in the meantime, stay here and don't let her be seen!" He was already running, pointing back at them as he gave one final serious expression, disappearing from their sight as he turned the corner of the building.

They looked at one another, keeping quiet as they then glanced back at the small girl who was still hanging and clinging from Aedan's back, snoozing peacefully. "Javier….that bastard better have a good explanation for this kid". he growled, crossing his arms as he took shade underneath the tree.

"We're still not sure if it's his". Kei sighed, scratching his head unsurprisingly only to be given the same look by both boys who were telling him whether he was kidding or not.

"Ok so it might, possibly, could be his…" he chuckled wearily, rubbing his neck as he tapped the small girls head again, she yelped and buried her face more onto Aedan's back, making him jolt up as he felt her drool seep through his jacket.

"Keeping her hidden should be no problem, right"? Nate held his hands up questionably, looking at both Kei and Aedan who gave simultaneous shrugs.

"How hard can it be"? Kei grinned confidently, slumping back on the ground as he rested against the tree.

"Very hard actually". a quick figure shot down from the tree, startling the white haired Kei who jolted up as he came face to face with their spyer.

**(Junbei/ Scott/Styles/Collin)**

"Woah….what a match". Collin shook his head, widening his eyes as he stretched his arms out.

"Hm…" Junbei looked down at his watch, keeping track of the time as he looked around, watching as the rest of the students were heading off to their classes.

"You look like you're in some type of hurry, or possibly cautious of something"? Collin asked, looking up at Junbei who stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before giving a response, "I guess you can say that….."

Styles turned and glanced back, separating himself from the others as he made his way over to the potted plants aligned down the hall, petting the flowers and stroking the leafs as he examined their healthy shine.

He leaned forward, getting a closer look as he felt a slight kick from his back heel, followed by a series of thumps and then a small pitched squeal, prompting him to look back and take notice of the girl face planted against the ground, her bag and items scattered all around.

"Ow….." she lowly mumbled, picking herself up as she stayed on her knees, sitting on her calves as she sighed and looked around at all of her things.

"...Sorry…..are you ok"? he knelt beside her, staring into her glistening light lavender colored eyes, she nodded, scratching through her black wavy waist length hair as she gave a final sigh before snatching her things off the floor before other people stepped on it.

"I'm used to this…..don't worry". she was quick in grabbing and putting her things away, he looked around at the farther items that had been scattered, reaching for them. He began drooling as he saw the picture of the delicious food on the front cover of the cookbook he was holding.

"You….cook"? he muttered, still keeping his eyes on the picture of a curry based plate next to a beef platter, she nodded, giggling as she continued grabbing the rest of her things, "Yeah..it's sort of my thing, i've learned to make many different things over the years".

She tried holding back her laughs as she continued staring at his drooling expression, "If you'd like, i have access to the kitchen here at school, i could make you something to eat sometime". she gave him a serene expression, he seemed a bit taken aback, but then stared down at the book, dozing off once again.

"Y-yeah….." he handed the book back to her, standing on his feet as he helped her up along, also growing stunned by her shortness and fragile petite physique. She pulled out the pocket watch from skirt and looked down at it, "Well, I have to get going, my names Aria, Aria Violette, see ya!" she took off, waving at him as she held onto her books, exiting out of the halls.

"Y-yeah….my name is Styles…." he whispered to himself, knowing that she was no longer in the same room as him.

"I saw him! There was a guy roaming around earlier with a little girl on his back, they gotta be somewhere around here, c'mon!" Two students had passed by him, and then passed by Junbei and the others who didn't seem all that interested, except for the Jun who suddenly seemed intrigued.

"Woohoo! Search and Capture!" A dark tanned boy with a milk chocolate complexion sped by, jumping in the air as he howled wildly only to be grabbed by the collar by the red eyed Jun who gave him a deadly expression, "What search and capture"? he asked blankly.

A grand smile appeared on his face as he held his hand out towards Scott and the rest, "Oh! Hello! The names Chevano!" he was shook again by Jun who growled lowly, "Answer"!

He ruffled his dark black short hair and shifted his blackish brown colored eyes from the others onto Jun, "It's a game students made up years ago when a normal human first trespassed onto the school, the students go on a search and capture mission, whoever captures the trespasser will be rewarded greatly, apparently, the trespasser is a small girl".

"Small…..girl"? he muttered, looking down to the side as he wandered through his thoughts, his head suddenly snapped back up, startling Collin and Scott as he shoved the goatee wearing, dark tanned boy and ran off.

"What's his deal?!" Chevano hissed, chasing after him as he now got irritated by Jun's behavior towards him.

"Should we"? Collin turned to Scott who shrugged, they looked back Styles who was still in his own world with the plants.

"Might as well". Scott responded, quickly snatching Styles by the shirt as he dragged him along with Collin, all of them now chasing after Chevano and Junbei.

"Wait….why am i going"? Muttered Styles, angrily scowling as both boys ignored him.

**(The Elites)**

He slammed the doors to the Elite Office open, finding Blair eating a slice of cake on her desk while Alain poured himself some tea, and Nero who was eating an oreo while holding up a book.

They turned to him calmly as sweat trickled down his red face, "What the hell happened to you"? Nero struck an eyebrow up, shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"We got trouble". he panted, leaning back against the door frame as Blair shoved the cake slice in her mouth, wiping it as she turned to Hector with a slight questionable look, "What kind of trouble? Take Nero and Alain and go handle it".

"No, we have a trespasser…" They all quickly turned back to him, "What"? the cookie in Nero's mouth fell.

He nodded, "It's a little girl, the whole school is probably on search and capture right now, for some reason she was found clinging onto Aedan, Blair….only you and the commanders know what happens to normal humans who cross over to the academy…...is it bad"? they all turned to her this time, she dropped her fork and stood up, "You three, find out who the little girl belongs too, get Basher on it as well, i'll get the muses to distract the commanders so they don't get involved while i go handle the mess that has already started".

She waited for their nods of understanding before running out onto the balcony, jumping off as she landed on the ground, taking off once more as the other three Elites rushed out of the office.

Both Nero and Alain looked at Hector as they ran down the halls, "Do you have a clue who might the little girl belong too"?

Hector nodded, "We all agreed it was Javiers…." the other Elites struck stunned faces, but then gave a similar expression, "I'm not surprised….that guy gets around faster than Deoxys in speed form". muttered Nero.

**(Blair)**

She was quickly joined by Rouge and Scarlett who appeared behind her, the three of them running through the school's court as they scouted from side to side in search of a large crowd. "Rouge, Scarlett, make sure to prevent Commander Klaus from hearing about this dilemma".

"What about Commander Chase"? Rouge seemed a bit surprised by Blairs orders, the champion shook her head, "I'm not worried about him, he's probably busy trying to flirt with Commander Ina, it's Klaus who worries me the most, he'll do anything if a reward is involved, he must not find out, now go!" She ordered once more, the two of them nodded, jumping up as they climbed onto one of the trees and then leaped up onto the roofs.

"Blair!" she quickly turned back, smirking as she took notice of the male running after her, an angry glare pasted on his face as he started catching up. He squinted his dark purple eyes as much as he could in order to intimidate her, the air brushed his mid length straight green hair as he picked up more speed only for her to laugh. "I finally found you! I was beginning to think you ran away from me after your match!"

"What's the matter Chaos? Finally ready to take me on?!" She giggled as he pressed down on his bare white shiny teeth. "I'm always ready!" his pale skin had turned red from her previous remark.

She stopped, prompting him to do the same, now standing face to face with her as she grabbed hold of his shoulders, "What?" he growled, furrowing his eyes down at her.

"I need your help…...there's a Search and Capture that somebody started". he gave her a curious look, "So what?" he seemed uninterested.

"...The target is a young girl, she's in danger right now and every student has their eyes on her…...she'll get hurt if they decide to fight…."

"What?!" his eyes flamed up, his fists began balling up until they turned pale, "Only cowards would hurt a girl, those bastards!"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as they took off running once more, "We have little time, someone must have found her already".

**(Kei/Nate/Aedan)**

"Back off!" Aedan held onto the young girl, hugging her tightly as he jumped and spun back, kicking one of his attackers in the face, instantly knocking him out.

"If you all know what's good for you then leave and don't let me see your face again!" Kei growled, grabbing another student who lunged himself at the white haired boy, he grabbed him by the neck, slamming him down at the ground as he stole a cry and yelp from his attacker.

"It's no use! Just hand over the girl to us!" they started shouting the same thing, riling up and getting more angry with the three boys who were back to back with one another, keeping eyes on all directions.

"Like hell we'll just hand her over to you sick bastards, she's just a kid!" Nate spat venomously, striking his fist towards another students stomach as he tried to tackle the brunette down.

"WAH!" the young crimson haired girl began crying louder, rubbing her large green bold eyes as she buried and snuggled herself into Aedans chest as he kept his firm and protective grasp on her.

"Does it matter? She's just a human kid, she doesn't belong here, besides, i want that reward!" growled one of the other students, quickly throwing himself at Aedan who was ready to take him on.

"Ugh!" he was kicked to the ground, now looking up at his attacker, "Pathetic….putting the life of a young girl at risk just for a stupid reward". he gave him a smug look, running a hand through his midnight color shaggy hair and narrowing his dangerous gold hued eyes down at the student who scrambled a few steps back upon noticing the large X shaped scar on his chest which was seeable due to his open collar.

He turned his head back to look at the three boys and then at the small girl who peeked her head from Aedans chest to look at him, he gave them an assuring grin, "Even though i'm new and have no clue what's going on, it looks like i should be on your side, seeing as how everyone is trying to do harm to this little girl…...just call me Xentus". He quickly picked up the boy's movements who was on the floor previously. He tried to tackle him with a jump but Xentus grabbed him by the arm and forced him on his knees, striking his elbow down on the males head leaving him out cold on the grass.

"That's one down….." Kei muttered, staring intensely at the new student who showed up.

"And about 50 more to go…." Nate readied his fighting stance along with Kei and Aedan, Xentus joined them back to back, the four of them rotating and shifting as the large mob of students began closing in on them bit by bit.

**Alright! So there you have it guys! Hooray! Chapter 4! xD i hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review, i'd like to know what you guys all thought, don't worry, everyone's OC's will get their portion of the spotlight so please don't get mad or sad :(, sorry for the wait but at least this chapter was longer xD, anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and until then! If you guys have any questions feel free to pm me and i'll get back to you as soon as i can. **


	5. Chapter 5: Attack of the Anti-Elites

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter, Sorry for making you wait all this time but I recently just got a part time job and with that and with school...wooooooo boy is it tiring! But during my small free breaks from studying or working, I've been working on this chapter for you all, so I hope you enjoy it, I know some characters don't show up in here but I promise they will the next chapter, I'm just thinking of way on how to bring them out, but anyways, hope you enjoy and I apologize for my bad sentence structure of grammar! **

**(Aedan/Nate/Kei/Xentus)**

"Big brothers!" She cried out, clinging harder and harder onto Aedan as he kicked another opponent down to the ground, Nate slammed a second one against the tree while Kei and Xentus kept back to back, fighting the neverending mob.

"Big brother….heh…" A tiny smile formed on Nate's lips as the diamond stone on his left finger began glowing, a white aura engulfed his body as he released an unexpected growl. His hair had gained a metallic sheen, his bangs transformed into heavy metal counterweights (similar to mawiles ears) while a large oversized jaw sprouted from the back of his head, the other students became frightened upon seeing the red glow in his eyes.

"Now….show me what you got". his second jaw had opened up, then snapped back shut making a cringing crackling noise.

"It's alright…." Aedan held onto her tight as she continued crying, Kei slammed his foot against another opponents head, only to be hit in the back by another student.

"...Shouldn't have done that…" he grew a blood curdling smile, snapping his head back as the sapphire stone on one of his twin silver rings began lighting up, a bright blue light surrounded him whole. He released a growl, his skin darkened slightly and hair had spiked upward gaining a blood red tint to it, the same as his eyes. A yellow gem appeared in the middle of his forehead similar to a weaviles, and bone gauntlets and greaves with sharp claws on both had appeared on his arms and feet.

"Now I'm really pissed off". every word he spoke was followed with a chilly icy mist that flowed out of his mouth.

"Everyone's doing it...so why not…" the twin sword and shield pendant hanging around Xentus's neck had begun rising up as the dark saphire released a blue glowing essence that spiraled around him. His hair had turned ocean blue with white coloring on the sides while a large red scarf appeared around his neck, hovering and swaying in the air by itself, a large blue cloak appeared around him, switching from black to blue in a blink.

"Hey guys! How about we make a bet? First one to take out as many idiots as possible gets 100 dollars!"

"All the candy I can buy? I'm in!" Nate cackled, he swiftly climbed the tree and chomped one of the bigger branches down with his second jaw, now holding onto it as he slammed and attacked the other fused students with it.

"A hundred bucks sure can get me what I want". Aedan grinned deviously, his eyes had turned white as a red glowing line appeared by his cheek, tracing itself across his nose. It's as if he dipped his pointing and middle finger in red paint and started from above his left cheek bone, lining it up with the middle of his eyelid and pinkie finger width between them, then dragged it across the bridge of his nose, curving it down to the bottom right of his cheekbone and lining it up with the corner of his eye.

"...but as long as it helps get rid of these fools then I don't care if I lose or win the bet!" he screamed out, the symbol on his face had let out a fierce light, glowing along with his own sapphire stone.

His Hair had turned light blue, he grew a shell which now protected his torso, crotch, and back. He chuckled as he looked to the his sides, showing off the two hydro Cannon's which rested on his shoulders now. His muscles became more denser and bigger as his arm's and leg's became more cylinder shape. His Nail's stayed the same along with his eye color. His head grew a bit and became sturdier, making his body nearly untouchable.

"Let's take em out!" Shouted Kei, jumping up into the air at an incredible height and speed, he shot back down, leaving a visible trail of white streaks, holding his gauntlets in a cross manner as he slashed and fled through a row of a dozen students who were KO'd, he landed at the end of the row of students, smirking as they fell one by one.

Nate was pinned against the body of the tree by a Hariyama fusion, his opponents fierce strength had begun taking a toll on him. "Y-you….b-bastard!" a silver glint appeared in the corner of his eye as he slithered his hands around the tree from his back, snapping it in half without hesitation and slamming his rival away with it easily. Flames had begun to appear within his giant jaw, scaring his opponents easily as they refused to get closer.

He fired his cannons, shooting out powerful twin jets of water to the mob, easily knocking them out as they were cruelly injured from the jet's force. He grabbed another opponent from his face and threw him aside, forcing him across the ground. "Ahh!" the little girl screamed, watching as a student with sharp blades sticking out of his forearms and green wings sticking out of his back came shooting down at them.

"Aedan!" Kei, Xentus, and Nate turned back as they saw the blue haired Aedan holding one his canons in his hand now, using it to block his opponents blades. "Attack me as much as you want you punks! But I won't let you hurt this little girl!" He swiped his canon against the boys scythes, breaking them as a clicking sound occurred. A dark blue light appeared at the end of his canon, flashing onto his enemy as a giant jet beam of water shot out, outlined in the same blue light which had sent his attacker clashing with several others who were struck to the ground which was breaking apart from the waters force.

He was being aimed by two students, he jumped up and landed on the tree that Nate was still holding onto, staring down at his enemies darkly. He quickly disappeared with no sight of his figure afterwards, just a slight draft that rustled through the leaves. He appeared behind them, piercing his elbows against their necks and letting the red scarf wrapped around his neck grab hold of them both, lifting them into the air and throwing them up. He shot up at an intense speed, going back and forth between the two as he struck them repeatedly with his fists and feet. He hissed under his breaths, grabbing them both by their hands and slamming them down, forcing them onto the ground as they crashed through.

"Ahh!" he was struck in the air by a giant lightning bolt that came storming down on him, his screams had rung through everybody's ears.

"Xentus!" they all looked up, watching as he was being struck by the vicious electric attack, "Hold on!" Kei had ran up the tree in Nates possession and leaped up upon reaching the tip, shooting fast towards Xentus who he tackled away from the bolt, allowing himself to be struck a bit with lightning as well, he held his grunts and screams in, ignoring the pain he was feeling now.

"Shit…" he muttered, looking down at the small static bolts running across Xentus's body as he held a pain stricken look on his face.

"Who did that?!" everyone had gotten quiet, the students who were once attacking them had frozen in fear from the powerful lightning strike, Nate and Aedan glared at them all, making them tense up as a small giggle could be heard from the far back.

The small redheaded girl had looked over at Xentus who was breathing rapidly now, his body being nearly paralyzed and jerking in reaction to the pain, her eyes began tearing up at the sight. "Show yourself dammit!" Aedan had begun grinding his teeth in anger.

"Hmph, no need to get so worked up". they laughed, stepping out from the large mob that began opening up.

"You…." Kei and Nate's eyes had grown cold and malicious. There before them stood two blondes, a female and male. She had vicious gold eyes that sparked under the light, her hair was long and tied up into a ponytail with a black bow while her bangs were messy and hanging above her eyes, she had two long locks of hair hanging down from her sides, static had build up between her short triangle shaped yellow ears that had a black stripe going around it. Her long tail was similar in color and the black stripe except a red orb was at the tip, only bigger than the one she had in the center of her forehead.

He had his arms crossed, giving them a smug and notorious look, his hair was the same as his partners from the front but it was spiky to the top from behind, he had icy blue cold eyes and pale skin just like her. His blue spiked fur tail was sizzling and crackling as yellow fur was hanging out from his waist and over his black belt. He loosened his arms revealing the yellow fur which was also on top of his hands and wrists.

"It's been a while…..Kei…..Nate". she closed her eyes, facing down as a tiny devious grin appeared on her lips.

"I thought I smelled failure". the blonde haired boy chuckled mockingly.

"The bolt twins…" Kei hissed lowly, Xentus looked at him, flinching once and then shooting him a confused look.

"B-bolt…..twins"? he muttered, Kei nodded.

"Levina and Raiden…they're twins, and part of the anti-Elite group, they despise the rules played by the Higher ranks and always try to go against the Elites and terrorize the school to mess with the champion".

"Hand over the little girl and we won't have any trouble". both blondes had joined and touched shoulders, there tails created a giant spark upon contact with each other. Raiden held one of his hands up while the other stayed down, a giant ball of electricity began building up between his hands, glowing blue from the inside while the outside glowed yellow.

She giggled, holding up her index finger as a small electric ball grew on the tip, "You know…..When my brother gets angry, there's nothing I can do to stop him….he's like a beast, eager to shed his preys blood".

"Good! That's just how like my opponents!" Kei scowled, he stood back on his feet, leaving Xentus beside Aedan as he gripped his hands, holding his gauntlets up where he swiped his tongue slowly across one of his bladed claws. "It's been a while since I saw a little blood myself…"

**(Blair and Chaos)**

"It's gotten worse….." she muttered, stopping as Chaos pulled his wrist away from her.

"What are you doing?! What about argh!-". she pushed him away, jumping back as she avoided the dangerous aerial strike by their attacker.

"What the…...who did that?!" he scowled, looking up at the sky where a shadowed figure soared above them. It shot back down, heading towards Chaos who dodged and then did a swift turn, heading towards Blair who stood in place.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted, running after her only to stop as she moved her foot slightly, shifting her body to the side as she picked up her leg, striking it right onto the winged figure who was blown back, it regained its composure as it was thrown back, soaring back up into the sky.

*That kick…it was too fast…..* Chaos looked at her intensely, tightening his fists.

"Go…" she glared up at the figure, not bothering to look over at Chaos who was irritated now.

"What?! Why?!"

She swiped her arm to the side, "Just go! I'll handle this…."

He hesitated at first, looking back between her and the soaring figure, he nodded and took off, unaware that the winged male shot back down and was heading straight towards him.

She took notice from the corner of her eye, running after and keeping in pace as she shot up, grabbing a hold of the boys brown wings as she forced and dragged him down into the ground brutally.

"Argh!" he groaned, having his body scraped against the grass and dirt as she put pressure from behind.

"Should have known you'd be a part of this, Orion". she smirked, grabbing a hold of his brown wings as she pulled him up, forcing him back on his feet.

"Still as harsh as ever…." he chuckled hoarsely. She released her grip, he turned back to face her, looking into her eyes with his chestnut brown colored ones. He folded his wings back, flicking his large red tipped sharp bangs that hung over his right side, resembling that of a Staraptor's. The sides were sharp and stuck to the sides, curving only slightly upwards at the tips.

"Let's finish this quickly, I don't have time for games". she bent her neck sideways, making a crackling and popping sound along with her fists, making him stiffen up as he covered his nervousness with a dark smile.

His laugh became dark, "Oh….but I do".

"Are you sure about that"? She crossed her arms, flashing him a smug look as four figures shot down behind her.

"Looks like we're on time". Nero smirked, stepping in front of Blair with Hector, Basher, and Alain by both his sides.

Orion had a look of angst, staring at each of the males who gave him a dark look, "We found Javier, but he seems to be dealing with a problem of his own, we'll let him handle it until we finish this nuisance up". Alain ran a hand through his teal colored hair, shifting his head upwards as he was flashing his piercing sharp fangs and glowing eyes aside to the winged boy.

"You think I'm scared? I'll take all you bastards down!" Orion scoffed.

Nero chuckled, "I guess you've forgotten why we're called the Elites, well…..let us remind you, shall we"?

"Blair…." Hector turned back to her, she quirked an eyebrow, seeming natural to the whole situation.

"...Go on ahead, we'll take over from here".

"After this….I'm going to need some cake". Basher muttered, stretching his arms back which had cracked gruesomely.

"Don't have to tell me twice, I'll leave him to you boys….." she flicked a small wave at them and turned her back, making her way off only to stop and glance back at the Staraptor fused boy.

"...Go easy on him, we wouldn't want the commanders cleaning up another incident for us, now would we"? she glanced over at the four boys who averted their eyes from her, she stifled a small giggle and ran off.

Leaving the five males alone, Nero held his arms out, giving a menacing smile to Orion along with Alain, Basher, and Hector, making him feel a series of jabbing chills,"We'll make this real easy on you, So…..go ahead and pick any of us to fight against, but I'll warn you…..it won't make any difference on who you choose, because in the end, you'll be the one facing the ground".

**(Junbei/ Styles/ Scott/ Collin/Chevano)**

"What do we do?!" Scott stumbled back against Styles as all of their eyes were up towards the sky, staring at the boy with wings colored dark blue with white on the insides, he had slicked back hair that formed into spiked curves from behind of the same color. Two large hairs had spiked out from behind, both of them being colored red. A small angled strand of hair fell over to the front of his head also the same red color, leading to his eyes which were a piercing crimson and golden hue.

It soared back down, striking in between Chevano and Junbei who barely dodged in time, causing them to fall back on the ground as they glared at their attacker now. "Skylar you bastard!" Chevano yelled out, picking himself back up as he stuck the middle finger out towards the winged boy.

"This is as far as you guys will go". he smirked, soaring down as he grabbed Collin and Scott by their shirts, "What…" they had dumbfounded looks as they were dragged up, screaming as the winged male laughed at their fear stricken expressions. They were now hanging high up into the air by only his hands.

"Let them go!" Chevano snapped in frustration, Styles nodded along, glaring up at their new enemy who slowly shook his head from side to side.

"What's the big idea!" Scott and Collin began squirming about, trying to free themselves only to look down and turn as pale as snow.

"Two little pipsqueaks….you both reek of fresh meat". answered Skylar.

"Aw man….I'm gonna die before I even get my first chest hair….". Scott sighed and then grunted, crossing his arms as he just hung their.

"Well…...isn't this a great first day….." muttered Collin, deadpanning as he gave up in struggling as well.

"Let. Them. Go." Chevano settled his glaring and cruel stare onto Skylar who smiled evilly down at him, "Ok". he opened his hands, letting both boys scream out as they dropped.

"No!" Junbei, Styles, and Chevano all reached out for them, two blinding lights shot out from the younger boys who were falling from above.

The jagged fire like lines climbing up from Scotts lower back to his two shoulder blades had begun glowing through his clothes, along with the jasper stone in his possession.

Bright blue runic markings that went from Collins palm to his left hand and halfway up his forearm released a fiery red glow, the jasper stone he had began lighting up as well.

Their figures were unseen as only two large aura glowing beams shot down onto the surface, exploding and crashing through the ground as it left a crater in place. The other three shielded themselves from the dust being blown to them, sneaking a peak at both boys who were standing in the center of the crater.

"That was close". Scott sighed, pushing his glasses up, and revealing his thin small dotted black eyes. His arms got mildly fatter as they turned a reddish color. His hands fused into a robotic like shape from the wrist down, while his fingers turned into three claws. A tail was hanging outward from behind, swaying back and forth, his head was hairless and colored grey instead.

"Speak for yourself, I almost had a heart attack". Sneered Collin, crossing his arms in an irritated manner as his tail rapidly wagged back and forth, his ears perked up through his newly white fused hair, as his green hued slitted pupil eyes were shifting from Junbei, to Chevano, and to Styles, all of whom felt it's sharp and intimidating effect.

"I really didn't want it to come down to this". Scott sighed once more, feeling Skylar's presence nearby as he pushed his glasses up with his claw.

A ring of fire appeared around him, growing larger and more intense as it began to spread and shoot up like giant pillars into the sky, "Shit…" muttered Skylar, struggling to dodge the random attacks which were sprouting out from every direction.

Collins felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned back only to be struck in the face by a fist, sending him down to the ground as he held onto his cheek, looking up and growing a confused expression as a cute gray haired girl stood before him, she had a playful smile, looking into his eyes with her own amethyst colored ones. Her hair had a silver sheen tone to it and was tied into a large ponytail that was curled from behind, she had white tipped ears sticking out from above and a coiled tail swaying in the back.

"W-who…..are you?" he was taken aback by her beauty, she giggled at his expression.

"So weak…..". she leaped up into the air, dropping back down as she did a double flip, her tail had straightened out glowing a silver color as she struck the ground, missing him as he dodged the move only to grow nervous when he saw her iron tail pierce into the ground. She wasted no time and got on her legs and hands, taking off in high speed as she jumped over the ring of fire, shifting her body around to strike Scott in the face with her tail, knocking him down to the ground and destroying his ring of fire.

"Take care of those fools Venus…...I want those three for myself". Skylar pointed down at Junbei, Chevano and Styles.

"Let's keep things in the air". The platinum pendant around Chevanos neck began glowing, his hair turned black and got more straighter with silver streaks running down. His eyes became a silver hue with black on the edges. He hissed when metal wings sprouted from his back and silver gauntlets appeared on his forearms.

He raced up towards Skylar, reaching back and pulling one of his bladed feathers which he threw towards the swellow boy who dodged it. "I have plenty more in stock". he glared at him.

Styles rolled his eyes, shaking his head along, "It seems words can't solve this matter either". he glanced over to where Junbei was, only to see him taking off.

"Where are you going?!"

He turned back, staring at Styles who noticed the worrisome look on his face, *What's with him?* he kept thinking inside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Skylar kicked Chevano, soaring down towards Junbei at a lightning velocity where he shot down feet first, piercing the raven haired runaway in the back.

"Ugh!" he fell to the ground, feeling the painstaking pressure from the kick.

Skylar looked back, looking surprised when he saw a giant beam of fire heading straight towards him, he flew up into the air, avoiding the attack which was shot from Styles who had fused into his Arcanine form.

"Ngh!" he hissed, looking down at his arm where a clean slit opening appeared on his outfit and skin, now seeping blood out. He glared up at the Chevano who held up his hand, holding silver sharp feathers in between his fingers with a large devious grin on his face.

"If you plan to take us down, then make sure to never leave yourself open!" Styles roared loudly, startling Skylar who was tackled through the air by the now blonde haired boy who slammed him into the ground. Styles looked back at Junbei who was picking himself off the ground, "I don't know what is it you're trying to go for, but it must be important so go".

He watched as Jun took off, only to be knocked over by Skylar who did a quick turn, kicking him in the face and then grabbing his feet as he took off once more into the air, now holding the canine male upside down.

"I'm not through with you!" Screamed the silver haired Chevano, speeding and ramming himself straight into Skylars side making him drop Styles, giant sound waves appeared out from the impact as they took off through the air, both of them had crashed through a tree, snapping it in half as they shot into one of the buildings walls.

Styles used his speed to land safely on the ground, dragging his feet as he spun his body around while landing only to watch the last second where both wing carrying boys had collided with the building, a large dust cloud surrounded their impact area, hiding any view of the two.

"I don't hit girls!" Scott shouted out, dodging each punch and kick Venus threw at him.

"That's no girl!" Collin yelled out, grabbing a hold of her tail as he pulled her back, throwing her onto the ground brutally.

"W-why…would you do that?." her eyes began tearing up as her lips were trembling.

"I think that was too harsh". muttered Scott, They had quickly felt a wave of regret, slumping their heads forward, they peeked up and saw her come down at them from above, "Idiots!" She did an aerial kick on both of them, fiercely throwing both boys a large distance away.

"Tsk tsk…..I'm gone for only a short while and all the students here start running wild, no wonder those little muse brats kept trying to distract me". Venus turned back with a glaring face, ready to snap in retaliation, but instead, her expression faded into a fearful one. She stepped back, looking up at the large figure with a petrified look.

"Oh…...crap…" muttered Styles, letting his fusion form disappear as he turned back into his human self.

**(Yuro/Victor/Aaron/Javier)**

"...I like…..a woman….whose….rough". Javier groaned as he was being gripped by the neck, hovering above the ground by the malicious looking female in front of him.

She had long raven midnight colored hair that was curled and reached down past her waist, she had two long strands of blood red colored hair hanging down from the sides, her snake like eyes glowed a crimson color as two purple markings were imprinted below her eyes. She had two sharp fangs that slowly dripped a purple liquid and held a large red and black bladed scythe behind her back.

"I'm not surprised, you hit on so many girls that you've already forgotten me". she tightened her grip around his neck more, making him wheeze.

"Stop!" She looked back, chuckling as Victor, Yuro, and Aaron, who was still carrying Aura, were being surrounded and blocked by multiple copies of herself, each of them holding up their scythes towards them.

"Lilith, what do you want?!" Shouted Aaron, challenging the girls glare.

"Nothing, I'm just having some fun". she giggled evilly.

"Wait…...we've met before"? Javier quirked an eyebrow, she pulled him in, pressing noses with him as she stared into his eyes with her snake like pupils.

"And to think….I used to find you cute". he pouted, "Used to? But I've never been more handsome….scratch that….my level of handsomeness will never end! What about now?! Do you think I'm cute now"? his voice was fading out as he struck one last final pose with his thumb and index finger, flashing her his pearly whites.

"Ugh….". she shot him a disgusted look, shoving him to the floor as she reached behind, pulling out her scythe as she twirled it above her, striking it down towards him where he dodged it in time. He rolled to the side, looking petrified as she struck down at him again.

"All you have to say is you want me, there's no need for violence, my body and looks are for all the ladies!" he grabbed the wooden sword strapped to his back and used it to block her attack, pushing her back as he jumped back on his feet, glaring at her as he stuck a toothpick in his mouth. The silver opal stone embedded into his belt buckle had begun glowing, the same light appeared, tracing throughout the black spiral design on his right shoulder which had contained an inguz symbol in the center. She looked up at him, having his shadow cover over her as he grew two more feet, standing taller than ever before, his muscular build had increased 2X while his eyes green hue disappeared, leaving a dark bold killer night color within instead. His brown hair had faded into a silver white color with two black patches of hair on the sides.

"Admit it….Even I make scary look sexy". he grinned down at where the raven haired girl was, only to find that she was gone.

"You talk too much". he shifted his head to the side only to see her appear next to him in mid air, there eyes met for a quick second before she struck her knee to his face. Coiling back as she did a backflip and landed on the ground, smirking at him as he growled and turned to her with his glaring face.

"Fiesty….I like those the most". he chuckled.

"What the heck are we?! A couple of damn magikarp?!" Victor shouted out in rage, he grabbed his wooden katana from behind and struck one of the copies, destroying it as another appeared, attacking him directly as he clashed his weapon with hers. She managed to throw his katana away, striking her blade down only for it to be blocked by the ones that sprouted out from his arms, a smirk appeared on his lips as he dipped down, doing a quick turn as he sliced his blade down at the copies legs, destroying it.

"Uh…..anyone know where Basher went?" Aaron had a look of confusion on his face as he looked around, only to find that the Elite was nowhere in sight.

"Screw this!" Yoru held his fists tightly, his houndoom horns and tail had sprouted out, while his claws had fused in, his eye faded into a glowing red color. He lunged himself at one of the copies, clashing his sharp claws against her scythe's blades, they pulled away from each other giving him a chance to strike forward unknowingly, only leaving a hollow fading figure of himself where he previously stood. He striked through the copy with his claw and destroyed it.

Two figures shot down in front of Aaron, startling him as he saw who it was, "Rouge….Scarlett!" he backed away from them, glaring at both girls who held blank expressions.

"We're here to collect something". Rouge pointed down at Aura's unconscious figure, she noticed how his grip on the short haired girl got firmer.

"Why?" he kept his glare at them, she chuckled, "That's none of your concern".

"Then you'll have to go through me".

"Maybe another time". Scarlett walked up to him, pressing the center of his forehead with her palm quickly, he fell into a light slumber, tumbling down with Aura who was picked up by Rouge. They disappeared with her, leaving Yuro and Victor to take notice of Aaron's sleeping figure.

"What the hell happened?!" They rushed over to him, crouching down and nudging him to wake up.

"Look out!" Victor flipped back, holding his bladed arms up which had blocked the scythe from another copy, he spun around to face her, slashing his blades across one another at her which left a trail of green energy behind.

"Give me a lift!" Yuro shouted, running towards Victor who lowered himself down, holding his blades out which the houndoom boy used as stepping stones to throw himself into the air. He faced his body downwards opening his mouth up as he breathed out a large beam of fire down at the other copies, burning them until they were obliterated.

"That's okay! I know some girls like to play hard to get!" he kept moving backwards, dodging her scythe continuously as she swung it back and forth.

"No girl in the right mind would go for a guy like you, big head, conceited, a jerk, and a pathetic weakling!" she swung down at him from above, but was left stunned when he swiftly caught her blade in between his palms.

"Is that what you think?" he stared deep into her eyes as she hung from her bladed weapon.

"...Y-yeah….." she was getting lost within his gaze.

He laughed, "Well if you were as handsome as me, you'd be bragging too! Man did Arceus bless me with golden looks! But then again…..I was cursed by Giratina since the ladies are always after me, can't a man get a break?!" he sighed, then a shiny Aura began flashing around him as he grinned widely, sparking up a devilish expression towards the girl who snapped out of her daze. She shot him another disgusted look.

"Think what you want but you'll always be a loser." she swung herself back, lunging upwards as she landed on top of the handle of her scythe, standing perfectly balanced on it as it was still being held in between javiers palms.

"Is that so"? his tone and expression had become serious. He let his palms part away, making her fall only to be caught in his arms before touching the ground.

"What are you-". He smirked down at her, "I'm taking one for the team". he pressed his lips against hers, Victor and Yuro glanced back for a second only to freeze and have their jaws fall open at the sight.

Aaron sat up, rubbing his head while scrunching his nose up, "Mmm….W-what happe-". he glanced over, stopping as his eyes shot open and mouth slowly parted open.

**(Chaos)**

He kept running, in search of the small girl who Blair warned him about, "You dropped my books…..pick them up". he stopped and looked to the side, noticing a couple of figures standing by one of the buildings.

"Hmph, why should I?! They're just a bunch of stupid books" there were several chuckles, all of them sounding as if they were from males.

"But you were the ones who threw my books down, so pick them up". her voice sounded gentle yet demanding, something which intrigued him due to the outlook of the situation.

He went closer, catching a glimpse of the males and the small female who was cornered against the wall, Aria.

Her eyes held a fierce look within as she stared up at the taller boys, "She's actually pretty cute, isn't she?" one of them said while grabbing a lock of her black wavy hair. She slapped his hand away, angering them more.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Huh?!" Another one shoved her hard to the wall again, this time angering Chaos.

"Hey! What kind of-" Ice crystals had begun shooting up from the ground, throwing the group of males back as she grabbed one of them quickly by the arm, spinning back and slamming him against the wall face first.

She whispered into his ear, causing his ear to slowly be covered in ice "I can only tolerate so much".

Chaos was left wide eyed, staring at Aria whose hair had fallen off at the midsection, leaving it short (almost a pixie cut) and faded into a white color with icy blue tips. Two ice shards appeared on the top of her head while a purple diamond shaped marking appeared on her forehead. She gained long white sleeves like her beast essence, Froslass. She slowly turned her head back, staring into Chaos's eyes with her own icy blue ones.

She pulled the boy back and threw him to the floor beside his friends, "Leave…..before I get really angry". She looked down at her palm, forming a fist and then slamming it against the wall causing the entire building to completely ice over.

"Hmph...you think we're scared? What are you going to do, It's three against one" They stood their ground, closing in on the girl again.

"Actually….Two against one". Chaos stepped beside her, surprising her from his sudden appearance, he looked down at her with a blank expression.

"I don't need anyones help, I can do this on my own, I'm not weak". Her voice was cruel and cold, making him chuckle a bit which confused her.

He retaliated back with his own rude tone, "Who said you were weak? I can tell you're a strong girl, I just can't stand people who mistreat females...think nothing of it". She kept quiet after that, only staring up at him more, her stare getting warmer and softer.

She watched as the onyx stone in his possession began releasing a dark purple aura, his once green colored hair had now turned a dark purple with the ends in the back sticking up. His eyes had discolored into red while his body was left surrounded in the same dark purple aura from his stone.

"Whatever, even if your boyfriend comes and helps you, you're still going down!" the three of them had fused into beedrills, with black and blonde striped colored hair, red piercing eyes, large wings, and hands that could form into needle drills. The antennas sticking up from their heads had twitched as they charged towards Aria and Chaos.

He sinked into the ground where a dark large vortex appeared in it's place, they stopped before crashing through, almost falling in. They turned around looking over to Aria who jumped up, she held her hand up a bit where a large icicle spear appeared, sparking her to throw it as more appeared in her possession.

Her aim was quick and sharp, striking each one of the boys almost close until they kept dodging, they flew up, aiming towards her only to be dragged down by long dark shadows that had wrapped themselves around their legs.

"Where do you think you're going". Chaos shot up from another dark portal that appeared from the ground, the shadows that had grabbed hold of the three boys were connected around the ghost boys fingers, giving him full control of their movements.

He yanked his arm down, slamming the three boys the the floor who then froze up when a bunch of ice spears shot down at them, trailing around their bodies only. Aria came back down, standing tip toe on top of one of the icicles, looking down at them with a small spine chilling smile.

"I'm not done yet…." Chaos muttered, lifting his hands up which had forced the three males up on their feet. "Argh!" one of them had cut through the shadow with it's needle drill, aiming it at Chaos as he fired a sharp blade at him, he waited for the attack, only to be stunned by Aria's action. She jumped in, twirling gracefully in place as her white sleeves stood straight, forming into solid ice blades which allowed her to slice through the blade easily. She stopped, crouching down as she held her blades up defensively, she stabbed both of them into the earth, causing it to quake as massive ice pillars shot up from the ground, pushing the three beedrill boys up into the air. Chaos took action after that, running and then jumping on top of one of the pillars which barely sprung up, allowing himself to be taken into the air where he leaped further up. Shoot straight for the trio, he extended his arms out where two large shadow streaks appeared from his palms. He swiped his arms across one another, causing the shadows to intersect and strike the three males who screamed out.

They dodged the next attack, firing their needle blades all towards Chaos who jumped and leaped off of each one. He waited for another one coming his way and spun around in the air, kicking it with all his force placed in his foot and sending it back to one of his attackers who was shot through several pillars, now falling unconscious to the floor.

"Not bad…" Aria muttered, she jumped from pillar to pillar, avoiding the strikes of the boys needles as well, she leaped high into the air where large icicles appeared around her in a circular form. Her movements were quick, allowing her next moves to be unpredictable as she kicked and threw each icicle towards the two standing boys at an incredible pace.

Chaos made eye contact for a few seconds with her after she stopped, almost as if they immediately knew what the other was thinking. They surrounded the beedrill fusions who were already weakened and exhausted from dodging.

Both of their eyes began glowing purple as a dark black aura surrounded them, they held their hands up into the air where a shadow halo appeared above them, turning into a ring of purple flames which grew increasingly in size. A star appeared in the center along with several other symbols which began lighting up.

"W-what is that?" both boys whimpered, staring up at the large symboled rings. Both ghost types shot their hands down, placing the giant rings around both beedrills who were struck and surrounded in a deadly purple fire, they screamed and pleaded out, finally being trapped in a chain of explosions which blew them down to the ground alongside their other friend, all of them completely out cold.

Her pillars had crumbled down as she formed back into her human self along with Chaos, both of them looking at one another without speaking, she smiled warmly to him, making him keep his cold blank expression, he nodded and looked down at the small pile of books by the building. He went over to it and picked them up, handing them over to Aria whose cheeks had turned pink.

"T-thank…..you….for everything". she looked down at the ground, making him a bit clueless as to why since he couldn't see her full red colored face.

"It's nothing". he muttered, making his way off only to stop and sigh.

He walked back and grabbed the pile of books from her, carrying them in his arms now, "You'll get shorter doing so much lifting….." She turned even redder, making him smirk as she shook it off and followed him in silence.

He looked down at the ground, having a feeling of uncertainty as he kept thinking in his mind, *I feel like I forgot something...but what…*

**(Rouge/Scarlett/Lucille/Michael)**

"This is her". they brought her in, placing her on top of the infirmary bed next to Lucilles, she was sitting up, staring over at the short haired girl who twisted and turned in place.

Lucille held her nose high up, taking a whiff of the air "She has the same scent…"

The other two girls nodded, "That's what we said…...isn't it strange that Blair has chosen us all as Muses….considering we have the same smell".

"Or the same essence line….." they turned back to the door, seeing Michael standing by it.

"So I heard you got beat up pretty bad, sure looks like it". He placed his hand over her head, ruffling it as Lucille chuckled, "I guess you can say that, a lot of bruises, open wounds that needed to be stitched, a dislocated shoulder and a fractured wrist….." She stopped and looked down at his wrist braces, turning away as she mumbled, "...S-sorry…."

A small teaseful grin appeared on his face, "Don't be...that's the price I got for challenging the Champion…..I should have just been happy with being the Ruby Elite….". She looked up, noticing how his expression turned grim, she glanced over at Rouge and Scarlett who nodded and exited out of the infirmary, now standing outside the door.

"Do you think Blair will get mad at us since we couldn't stop Klaus"? Scarlett muttered, fidgeting with her fingers as she glanced up at Rouge who gave her a comforting look.

"Blair never gets mad at us, we tried our best, now we have to leave everything to the Elites and the Champion".

"I guess you're right…..but, we've both seen how Klaus is...he's really dangerous and powerful….do you really think they'll all be alright"? Rouge had stayed quiet, holding her thumb up to her mouth as she bit down on it.

"If…..If commander Klaus gets involved with Blair...then surely Miss Ina will appear along with Chase….this could be bad". they looked at each other with a horrified look and took off into the halls.

"You're lucky, you'll heal in no time, so just hang in there". he took a seat beside her bed and pulled out a flask from his pocket, taking a drink from it and then holding it up to the raven haired girl who sniffed it and scrunched her nose up in disgust, making him laugh.

"I….I heard that you plan on challenging Alain for the ruby title soon….is it true?" he took another drink, nodding and then noticing the worried look that grew on her face.

"What's wrong"? he was confused, quirking an eyebrow as she used her mobile, but bruised arm and hand to touch the cast around her wrist.

"A year ago…...Blair shattered both of your wrists and you were hospitalized for that whole year, you lost your Ruby title…..and now have to wear braces on both wrists…...what happens if you get hurt again when you step into the ring with Alain, what about if everything repeats itself….he's not your average elite, Alain specializes with defense and is an expert with strategy".

He looked down, placing his elbows on his thighs as he rubbed his neck with both hands, "I don't care if he's that strong, it'll only make things more interesting for me, I'm not going to let something like these braces stop me from getting my title back, I was born to be an Elite Lucille, I've come back stronger than ever before, just wait until the day of our match comes, you'll see how much I've grown".

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, looking at him while he still had his head down, she reached her hand out, stopping midway before continuing, placing it on his head and making him look up at her. He saw the faded assuring smile on her lips. "I know you've gotten stronger, I just can't help but be worried for a close friend".

He grabbed her hand, touching it lightly since it was still bruised "Nothing will happen to me this time, I'll make sure of it".

**(Somewhere up in the school's rooftop)**

Two figures stood at the edge of the rooftop, overlooking the entire scene where the giant mob had surrounded the bolt twin along with the guys and small girl. Chase, being one of the figures, groaned in frustration as he shook his head slowly. The beautiful female standing next to him had a pokerface, staring out at the mob for a while as she kept her hands behind her back.

"It's amazing how many students get riled up over one little girl….rewards can make you do many crazy things". She chuckled, closing her piercing smokey gray eyes as she let the cool breeze blow through her short, neck length strawberry blonde hair.

Chase looked over at her, "How long are you planning to let this continue? Klaus must have found out by now, not to mention students are fighting in blood for something so pointless, we should have handled this right from the beginning".

"Not just yet, Let's wait till Blair makes her arrival…...I haven't seen her in a while...how is she"?

The red head threw his head back, smiling up at the sky as he chuckled a bit, "She's gotten stronger…...a lot stronger actually, you know….she reminds me of a lot like you…..then again….you were the one who took her under your wing".

"Since the first day I met her….I knew she was different, she has the ability and strength to change this school and all the students within, something you and I never did when we reigned as champions here".

He smirked, "True….the Mistress Tritan was always too busy picking fights for her own entertainment".

She remained calm with a serene smile, "As opposed to a certain person who always flirted with the female Elites and students at the school".

"But you know…..you'll always be the one woman for me….." His smirk turned into a sensual grin as he turned his head over to her.

"Is that so? Sorry, but I'm not really looking to date right now".

He was about to speak when a large thunderbolt came crashing down to the center of the crowd, an explosion occurred afterwards, making the sounds of students screaming and screeching alarm both adults.

She kept her eyes closed, growing a slight smirk as she opened them, "Let's go".

**So there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed it and those evil villains that have appeared are all characters either I or my friends have created for the story so things will be way interesting from now on! Muahahahaha! Can anyone guess who the woman at the end is? Who the mysterious figure is that Venus is so afraid of? Pretty sure you all know! XD So anyways, if you guys have any questions then feel free to message me and I'll be sure to answer back! Till then! **

**(Fusions Described in this chapter)**

Kei- Weavile

Aedan- Blastoise

Xentus- Greninja

Nate- Mawile

Collin- Meowstic

Scott- Heatmor

Chevano- Skarmory

Styles-Arcanine

Levina- Ampharos

Venus- Glameow

Raiden- Manetric

Chaos- Gengar

Aria- Frosslass

Orion- Staraptor

Skylar- Swellow

Javier- Pangoro


	6. Chapter 6: Make a move if you dare

**Hey hey hey! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait but I hope you like it and don't forget to review! Sorry if there are any mistakes but It's late at night that I'm doing this XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! **

**(Nate/Aedan/Kei/Xentus)**

They were thrown to the ground, rolling as they landed face down, they shot back up, wiping the blood that was coming from the open wounds on their lips. Levina and Raiden shot them glares as blood trickled down their heads, they held up one of their palms which they connected together.

A sizzling and crackling noise began sounding out, coming from both blondes as sparks and electricity began running throughout their bodies. The red gem on Levina's tail and head began glowing brightly, she pulled her hand away from her twin and took off, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Take this!" she appeared above Kei, spinning down as she struck her foot towards his face, throwing him back against the ground which he dragged through. She landed on the tip of her foot and jumped up again, spinning back and slamming her tail against Nate's stomach, throwing him beside Kei.

Raiden wasted no time, he ran towards his twin, grabbing her by the shoulders as he boosted himself up into the air, he did a front flip, striking down foot first towards both boys who dodged it in time, avoiding the deadly electric energy stored into his foot.

"...Damn…." Aedan bit down on his lip, looking down at Xentus who was still paralyzed and then down at the little red headed girl whose eyes he shielded from seeing the gruesome fight.

She came back for another hit, aiming her tail straight at both of them, Nate chuckled lowly, waiting at the right moment, he quickly turned back, allowing his second jaw to grab a hold of her tail, she screeched out, quickly gaining her brothers attention.

"Levina!" he looked over at Nate, growing a menacing look in his eyes as he saw the pain stricken expression on his younger twins face, his jaw's grip on her tail got harsher, making her scream out more.

"Payback you asshole!" Kei shouted, striking the blonde haired boy from behind with his fist, knocking him down to the floor where he jerked from the jolting pain he was now feeling in the spot Kei struck him in.

"Let go!" her hair spiked up into the air, her body began glowing yellow as she released a deadly electric wave towards Nate who was struck directly, blowing him back while having his jaw scrape against her tail, now leaving straight bloody marks from it's teeth.

She hissed from the pain, causing a giant lightning bolt to shoot down and explode, shielding everybody's sight due to the large dust clouds.

Kei sprung out from above, he opened his mouth revealing the light blue orb forming within, his chest rose up and then flattened as he breathed out a powerful blue windy blizzard, freezing the entire floor which was now covered in ice. Raiden threw himself aside, dodging the icy wind attack only to have his right leg frozen solid.

A cold chilling smirk formed on the weavile boys lips, "I got you now". he sped down, holding one of his clawed hands in front as he aimed for the blonde male. "Raiden!" Levina rammed herself into him from the side, tackling Kei onto the icy floor which had smeared with her blood.

The ice on his foot had shattered as electric sparks ran down on it, he got back on his feet, heading towards Kei who was groaning on the floor from the hard impact he took.

"Hey!" he spun around, holding his arms up in front quickly as Nate appeared, striking his leg against him which was now covered in steel, he threw him back on the ice which he slid against, groaning as his eyes grew open when he saw the mawile male coming down at him from above, his fist this time was glowing with iron now.

He turned over, avoiding the powerful metal punch which had shattered through the ice completely, "Since it's a battle you two wanted, It's a battle you're going to get, a very bloody one". Nate hissed, picking him up without any sudden warning and slamming him back down on the cold ground.

"That's right, give me everything you got". Raiden's laugh was hollow as he wiped the blood seeping out the corner of his mouth.

"For a girl you sure pack a powerful hit". Levina and Kei both stood at the same time, staring into each other's eyes which had sparked a deadly connection.

She aimed her fist at him which he grabbed along with her whole arm, he brought her over his shoulder, slamming the blonde haired girl down on the iced floor, she grabbed both his ankles, tripping him down as she rolled on backwards and onto her feet. She slid over to Nate who held Raiden up in the air and spun around, slamming her wounded tail against him, making him crash to the ground as she rushed over to her brother.

"Argh!" Kei growled, throwing himself at Raiden while holding up an icy blue fist, the blonde's hand had engulfed itself in electricity, they clashed fists making a deadly combo as tiny ice shards shot out, striking both of them and slashing through their skin leaving cuts everywhere. Blue Electricity flew out from all directions as neither of them allowed themselves to be pushed back.

Nate came rushing to them, aiming to help the weavile fused boy but was blocked by Levina who sprung out over both Raiden and Kei, crashing down with her own thunderpunch which he dodged, allowing her to strike through the thick ice.

He slid down on his knees, spinning on the tip of them so he allowed his back jaw to aim for her, it opened wide and trapped her arm within it making her screech out in a horrifying manner. Frost began appearing around it's giant teeth and had frozen her entire arm. He released it, placing his hands down on the ice and picking himself up in a handstand as he spun his legs around, tripping her on her back.

She moaned, looking down at her arm which was shown to be bleeding underneath the ice, She closed her eyes, whimpering as the color red was shown under the clear ice completely, they shot back open, this time revealing the red glow within them, a red Aura had outline her figure as the ice around her arm shattered. She picked herself up, ignoring the runny streams of blood trickling down her arm and onto the floor.

"You're….no...match...for me!" Kei roared, striking his other ice covered fist up and over towards Raiden who blocked it again with his own electric punch, blue bolts of electricity rained down over them as there cuts were dripping with the red liquid.

Nate awaited for her to attack, but she only stood there, staring at him blankly with her red glowing eyes. Everyone became startled when she howled out, her hair shot up into the air as black electricity shot out from all over her body. She looked down at her fist and then pierced it straight into the ground with ease, destroying the entire icy floor which had made both Raiden and Kei stumble apart.

Dozens of dark lightning bolts came raining down from the sky, striking Nate for a quick moment before he threw himself away from it, looking up at the dark electric bolts and then over at Raiden and Kei who were just as stunned.

"Levina!" Raiden ran towards her, she snapped her head and arm over to him, zapping him away with a dark electric attack as she held her hands up. Black electro balls formed above the blonde haired girl, she shot them out to several directions, striking several students and Raiden again who tried making his way over to her.

"What the hell's happening to her?!" Kei and Nate shouted, jumping separate ways to avoid her attacks, they looked over at Aedan who backed away grabbing Xentus and holding the small girl still.

"She's gone completely crazy!" the Mawile fusion boy held both his hands together, aiming them at Levina as a bright light appeared in the center, a giant silver colored beam shot out, striking her directly as it blew her back across the grass which was obliterated.

She made no sounds, but only weakly forced herself back up, Nate aimed his attack once more only to be hit with an electric bolt that was shot by Raiden, "Attack her again and I'll kill all of you bastards!" his eyes were beastly and raging in fury.

"We'll see about that!" the Weavile boy stomped his foot onto the ground, large ice spears shot up from the ground and into the air, he went up after them and spun around, slicing them all in half with his claws as he kicked them down towards Raiden afterwards. He didn't dodge them, but rather instead punched through each one, slicing his fists open in the process.

Levina's head had snapped over to Aedan and the small red headed girl, she aimed her hand at them and fired a black thunderbolt, "Aedan!" Nate shouted along with Kei and Xentus, they sighed in relief then the water type threw himself to the side, avoiding the attack.

A menacing grin crossed her lips, she ran after Aedan this time, giving him no other choice but to fire his cannons at her. She dodged the powerful water jets and jumped up to avoid the next one he fired, she placed her foot on the stream of water and leaped up once more. "No!" Nate jumped onto one of the giant pieces of ice on the floor and took on the thunderbolt attack from Levina.

His growls had echoed throughout the air, everyone gasped as they saw him in mid air, jerking and twitching with his back arching as he released powerful cries. "Nate!" Aedan's two canons had fused together, creating a larger one which he used on Levina. Firing a powerful bright blue beam of energy fused with water which struck directly, she screeched as she crashed to the ground, scraping and dragging her body across it as she was completely covered in large gashes and wounds.

"You bastard! What did you do?!" Raiden tried going after him but was caught off guard when Kei appeared underneath him, uppercutting him into the air where he crashed beside his sister. He turned back and ran to Nate who landed on the burnt grass, now covered in black sparks, similar to how Xentus was left.

"Shit…...you're paralyzed too….." he shook his head, watching as Nate twitched occasionally from the sharp jolts of electricity running over him.

"Kei look out!" Aedan shot another hydro beam towards Raiden and Levina who had gotten back up, aiming to strike Kei who had his back to them, they dodged the blastoise boy's attack and fired a double thunderbolt, this time swerving black and yellow.

"Ahh!" The little girl screamed and cried out when she heard the roaring collision of the double thunder attack. A large dust cloud kicked up, blocking everyone's sight, Aedan and Kei had their backs to each other, both of them holding up their metal claws and canons which they had used to block the thunder attack.

The shadow of a figure emerged from within the dusty clouds, sparking Kei and Aedan to tense up, both of them ready to attack back.

"Well, isn't this a fun little match". She giggled, holding both her hands behind her back as she made her way to the front. The crowd began whispering and gasping quietly as Blair's image appeared, standing in between Kei and Nate who was still on the floor. Kei had stepped past her, she crossed her arm in front of him, stopping the weavile male who growled.

"Stop, that's enough". Kei had grown angry, gritting his teeth and staring down at her in a raging manner.

"What?! But I'm not done with those bastards yet!" She pressed her hand on his chest, holding him back as she stared into his eyes firmly.

She answered him with a cold and solemn tone, "I said that's enough, this is officially under the Elites control". She turned her head over to the blonde twins who were only shooting her venomous and deadly stares.

She walked over to Xentus and Nate who were still lying on the floor paralyzed, she crouched down, taking out a cheri berry from her pocket and fed it to them. She turned to Aedan and the small redhead who peeked her head out from his chest, staring at Blair for a few seconds in tears before throwing herself to her, shocking the champion who held onto the small child.

"Blair!" Levina roared at her, making the Elite look back and see as the blonde haired girl was still covered with a dark aura, her eyes glowing redder than before.

"It's been a while, Levina….Raiden". She handed the small girl back to Aedan and made her way over to the twins, she stood still for a second, still holding her smile while placing her hands on both their shoulders, they flinched together, now feeling their legs getting weaker and their bodies trembling.

"Wh-what is she doing"? Xentus mumbled, he shook off the tingling feeling his body was getting from the berry's effect and looked over at Kei, Aedan and Nate who kept one eye open to see, while the other was closed, all of their shoulders were stiff.

"So it seems last time wasn't punishment enough". She forced them on their knees, smirking down at their pale and sweating feared expressions. The others cringed upon hearing the sound of the blonde's knees clashing to the floor.

"I….i….c-can't move….." Levina's voice became shaky and low.

"W-what….is this…." Raiden's voice was breaking, he scrunched his face up, unable to avoid the pain down below.

"I hit your sensory nerves, you're paralyzed for the time being, but shall I make it permanent as punishment for your recklessness"?

They struggled to shake their heads back and forth, flinching and jerking every time they moved their necks. Her gaze shifted over to Levina who was reversing back to her normal fusion form, her eyes went back to normal and the dark energy faded.

She released a small chuckle and let her hands go, they both fell to the ground unconscious, the crowd had murmured amongst each other, staring at the small pink haired girl with a frightened and horrified expression.

"Now….who's next"? She turned around, gazing across the large crowd which had slowly began stepping back.

**(Hector/Nero/Alain/Basher)**

He crashed onto the floor, shakingly tilting his blood smeared head up as the four Elites stood before him. Devious grins were crossed through each of their lips as their shadows hung over him.

"It'll never be easy to take down an Elite, keep that in mind next time". Alain used his foot to tip Orion over on his back, the once teal haired Elite now had dark purple hair with light purple streaks running down it, it had spiked up. Three elliptical red spheres had appeared in the midst of his chest while his eyes were now red with a yellow sclera.

"I barely put any energy into taking down this fool, hmph". Hector scoffed in disappointment as he shot a smug look down at the winged boy. The blood red wings behind him had folded back, while his flaming tail swayed back and forth slowly, red slanted horns had appeared from his head. He flashed his sharp razor teeth for a quick second, making Oron flinch as he stared into his blood red eyes.

"He wished to fight all of us, and we agreed with only the exception that he gets five minutes against each of us…..it's pitiful and pathetic for him to not even last those whole minutes with any of us".

Nero pointed his tritan staff down towards Orion's neck, making him stiffen up as the sharp point touched his skin. The diamond elites eyes had grown somewhat slanted and became a deep sapphire color instead of their natural gray hue. His hair turned black, and he grew a golden trident mantle from around his mouth up to his face. His collarbone extended up and created a high collar and chest guard in a blue manner. He grew the flippers down his arms with a sword like edge down both edges, and grew a set of webbed feet.

"Can we just crush him already so we can leave? I'm sleepy". Basher yawned out, revealing his sharp razored teeth while stretching his arms out which had been covered in black triangular markings. His claws were metal, shiny, and dangerously sharp. His hair had turned a dark pastel green color and had spiked up, with three spikes being exceptionally larger in front then the rest in the back. His eyes were horrifyingly dark and hollow which had placed more fear into Orion. He hissed when Hector flicked one of the large green spikes sticking out from his back.

"Now now, we'll be able to go back to the Elite room for some tea soon". Alain patted Basher's head, calming the rough grunts which were being released by the younger boy.

"Ngh…" Orion spat out blood onto Nero's webbed feet, looking away from the Diamond Elites dark cruel stare. He pierced his tritan staff into the ground causing powerful water geysers to shoot up from the ground. One of which had struck Orion from underneath, sending him up into the air where he stayed, flapping his wings as he soared above them.

"I'm not going down so easily!" He pointed his finger down at Nero, racing down after him as his body became engulfed in a bright red and white aura energy, his body was outlined in dark streaks being shown under the red and white light. He looked just like a rocket, making the wind whistle from his intense speed.

Nero stood in place, having the others stand to the side as they waited, watching as Nero took the hit, allowing himself to be rammed up into the sky. He smirked, leaping away from Orion now hovering above him as he shot out a dangerous silver glowing orb down towards the brown winged male, making him crash down through the air as Alain took his turn. He did a backflip, disappearing into the dark portal that appeared behind him. He reappeared right under where Orion was aiming to crash, Alain jumped up towards him, shooting his knee up as he struck it to Orion's face.

"Ugh!" more blood was forced out of his mouth as he was sent on his back, the Ruby Elite pushed his chest out, releasing a bright colorful beam of psychic energy from his gems towards Orion who took it full on. A piercing sound rung through everyone's ears as an explosion occurred around the staraptor boy. They watched a trail of smoke fallout from the large cloud above, crashing to the ground where it was revealed to be Orion.

"That seems to have done it". Basher crossed his arms and nodded, ready to walk away only for Hector to stop him and point at their opponent who was forcing himself back up.

Nero stifled a chuckle, "I'll admit...that kid has balls".

"Well, at least he's not boring ". Hector walked over and grabbed Orion by his shirt, taking off into the sky as he dragged him along, he circled around up and down, going faster and faster until he shot back down, dropping Orion who was surprised by the sapphire elites sudden appearance, he was struck upside down in the gut by Basher's rock hard powerful fist, being blown to the ground which had broken down into an entire crater which he was laying down in.

"Enough….." the four of them looked back only to see Chase calmly making his way over to them.

"Commander Chase….." Nero seethed through his words, breaking his fusion form and turning back to normal. He took one last look at Orion who was brutally beaten on the ground and held a chuckle in, he didn't bother giving a glance to the Commander and took off to the opposite direction.

He waved his hand up, not turning his back as he only spoke out, "You heard him guys….that's enough…." Basher, Hector and Alain looked at one another, also reverting back to their human forms.

Chase gave a small laugh, "That kid…..He's never liked me…...I don't even remember doing anything to him". he sighed, shaking it off as he glanced back over to the other three Elites and down to Orion.

"...Oh….you guys got him real good didn't you…" he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once more, he had bent over, picking Orion up and over his shoulders.

"I'll handle this…...you guys should probably go on ahead and handle the rest of the crazy mess happening around the school".

The all looked at one another and back at Nero who was getting further away, they nodded and took off towards the Diamond Elite.

**(Styles/Scott/Chevano/Collin) **

"C-commander…...K-klaus….." she gasped out, whimpering as he strangled her with only one hand, holding her above the ground making her wheeze out now.

"Y-you're going to kill her! ….S-stop!" Collin shouted, flinching as the Commander slowly shifted his dark gaze onto him.

"Venus!" Skylar went down after her, hoping to swoop in and snatch her away, but it was a failed attempt, Klaus's speed was no match for him when the Swellow boy was instantly grabbed by his wing, being pulled and slammed down hard onto the ground without any effort, a large crack appeared underneath him. He was grabbed by the neck, now being under the grasp of the Commanders other hand, also being lifted off the ground.

"I thought the Commanders were supposed to help us! Not try to kill us!" Styles shouted, growing furious as Venus's complexion slowly faded blue.

His voice was like no other, cold, chilling, and blood curdling, "True, but if anything or anyone disrupts the peace within the academy, then I can eliminate them without any hesitation". She grabbed his wrist, trying to pull it away as her eyes slowly began closing and opening, a small tear was forced out of her eye and slid down her cheek. "N-no….." he opened his hand, letting her fall to the ground as she coughed viciously, catching her breath as she grabbed her neck, flinching from the stinging pain.

"Now….." he brought Skylar close to his face, smirking as a frightened look crossed the young boys face, "...Where's the trespasser". he snapped his head over to Collins and Scott who shrugged frighteningly, then over at Styles who didn't answer back, only being able to stand still with an indifferent face.

"Don't look at me!" Chevano shouted, coming back down to join the others as he shook his head.

"Commander Klaus!" Rouge and Scarlett came down from above, pinpointing their legs directly at him as they came from opposite directions, he released Skylar and sharply caught both muses legs in his hands, slamming them down to the ground as they held in their screams.

"Scarlett! Rouge!" Styles took a step forward only to stop when the Commander had glared at him.

"G-go! We'll handle this!" They were still on the floor, gritting their teeth to endure the pain as they pinched their eyes shut.

"No! This guys a complete psycho!" Styles, Chevano, Scott and Collin rounded up together as they stared madly towards Klaus who grinned darkly in return.

"We'll finish our fight another day…." Skylar rubbed his neck as he glared at everyone else, hissing through his words as he picked a weak Venus into his arms, taking off into the sky.

**(Lucille/Michael)**

They had looked into each others eyes as Michael still had his hand over hers, a large explosion occurred and had disrupted them, causing them to snap out of their sudden trance as he rushed up to the window, watching as a cloud of smoke rose up into the sky.

"What is it?" She asked, leaning her head over to try to see out the window which she couldn't.

"Trouble…..". he narrowed his eyes upon staring out the window, he glanced over at Lucille whose eyes had begun glowing yellow, the black ring symbol around her neck had begun lighting up.

"Argh!" he dropped to his knees, clutching onto his head as voices rung from within.

"Ngh!" Aura gasped out as she turned over on her back, staring up at the ceiling from her bed as her eyes began glowing red.

*Lucille! Commander Klaus! Lilith! Trouble!* A flash of images appeared through their minds, showing Scarlett and Rouge battling with Klaus while Victor, Javier, Aaron, and Yuro were fighting with Lilith. The final images that flashed through were of Blair standing before the fallen twins.

The glow in their eyes had disappeared as Lucille shouted, "We have to go!"

"No! You're still in recovery!" he got back on his feet, holding the raven haired girl down as she tried to get up.

"What….what was all that?" muttered Aura, sitting up from the bed as she rubbed her head, staring down as she then glanced over at Michael and Lucille who looked at her in a stunned manner.

"You saw…..the images?" he asked, she nodded, "And heard the voices?" Lucille asked next, she still nodded.

She shook everything off for the time being and pushed Michael away, "We have to go help everyone!"

"I'll go! You have to stay and recover! I'm not going to let you get hurt more than you already are!" He pushed her down onto the bed, making her flinch as he grabbed onto her bruised arms pretty firmly, he pulled away quickly, turning his head away as he mumbled, "Sorry".

"I'm the leader of the muses…..I can't let my team and the Champion down…" she turned her head away, avoiding his face as she sighed. Aura tilted her head to the side, slightly confused about the situation.

She jumped out of the bed and pointed her finger down at Lucille, "Let's go…If Blair needs our help then we won't let her down". She glanced over at Michael, waiting for his response along with Lucille, he sighed and then gave a slight nod and smile as he held his hand out towards Lucille, she took it and got out of the bed, ripping her bandages off her wounds.

"I guess it can't be helped, but I won't let anyone come close to you so leave everything to me!" he picked her up into his arms and jumped out of the window with Aura following behind.

**(Javier/Yuro/Aaron/Victor)**

She pulled away from him, her face completely red as she stepped further back, holding her arm across her lips as she narrowed her snake like eyes onto him. His expression was the complete opposite, glowing, flirty, sensual, and downright cocky.

"My kisses are toxic". he winked at her, making the other males cringe in response.

"Is this guy for real?" Victor kept rubbing his eyes, shaking his head afterwards as he still felt a bit in disbelief.

"Y-you…." she kept her arm over her lips, still colored red as she held her other hand out, her scythe flashed into her palm, sparking her to hold it out towards him.

"Now I'm really going to kill you!" She multiplied into dozens of copies again, all of whom had attacked Victor, Yuro, and Aaron.

"Don't think it'll be that easy!" Aaron shouted back, the black star symbol on his neck began glowing, a blade slid out from the side of his head while his hair had turned white, his nails had turned into sharp claws, his emerald green eyes had turned white for a slight second and then hued themselves into a bloody red.

His reflexes kicked in as he jumped and threw himself back with a flip, avoiding the deadly bladed strike from one of Lilith's clones. "My blades are better". he smirked and whipped his head to the side, sending a powerful black crescent blade shaped attack to the copy, destroying it into a cloud of smoke.

He joined Victor and Yoru, the three of them now back to back, surrounded by her copies who slowly closed in on them. "Leave them out of it! I was the one who kissed you so attack me!" Javier scowled, he jerked his head back when Lilith's scythe appeared under his chin unknowingly, her glare only grew deadlier as she hissed towards him.

"We can handle it! Don't worry!" Victor shouted out, Yoru nodded, he then grew a mischievous smile when he threw his hand down with snap, a large and powerful ring of fire appeared around the three boys, startling both Victor and Aaron who looked and noticed the expression on the houndoom boy's face.

"Leave it to us!" both blade handlers exclaimed, Aaron shot out another crescent shaped attack while Victor slashed his blades along, their attacks had spread out from different directions and had gone through the ring of fire which had combined with their attacks.

"What?!" she backed away upon seeing her copies being pulverized into smoke by their flaming blade attacks. The grass was left with burnt trail marks as the ring of fire grew bigger, Victor shot out from within, striking down at her with his sword like arms which she blocked.

"I'll be taking this!" Javier snuck up around her and shoved her from the side onto the ground, making her release her scythe which he now held.

"You bastard!" she scurried across the floor, flashing her fangs which began dripping a purple liquid, "Lilith!" All heads turned to Lucille who was standing with Michael's and Aura's help, her weak expression was overshadowed by the hatred filled look in her eyes upon staring at Lilith who returned the same feeling.

"Lucille…" She held her arm over her mouth, hiding her fangs this time as she got on her feet and slowly backed away.

"I won't hold back this time…...if you even plan to use your poison on them, then I will make sure you suffer a terrible punishment, one more horrible than the last". she slipped her arms away from Aura and Michael, allowing herself to stand on her own as she revealed her wounds which had opened up again, dripping with blood.

Lilith looked over at the four boys and then back at Lucille, their glares sparking ever so dangerously, a tiny devious grin crossed her lips, "The time when I leave you at your bloodiest will come soon, until then, enjoy your last precious moments, Lucille".

The scythe in Javier's possession had disappeared, a dark portal opened up beneath her which she sunk through in, chuckling in a hollow manner until her figure could be seen no more.

"What does she mean by that"? Victor and Yoru looked over at the Muse leader with a curious expression, she closed her eyes and shook her head, forming a tiny smirk as she collapsed into Michaels arms, sparking him to carry her again.

"I don't doubt that she will one day leave me on the brink of death". Michael frowned, holding onto her tighter as Aura's expression somewhat grew grim.

"What…..what does she have against you"? Javier asked this time, staring down at his hand where it was still positioned as if he was holding the scythe.

"Lilith and I…..we just have a lot of history…." She sighed and rested her head against the former ruby elites head, making his shoulders stiffen as he could feel the warmth of her cheeks through his clothes.

"History?" Victor and Yoru looked at one another again, Aaron's attention had been on Aura the entire time, staring her up and down as she avoided staring into his emerald based eyes.

"You…...are you feeling better? You were left pretty badly beaten". he walked over to her, extending his hand out which she slapped away, "Thanks….but they were just a couple of minor hits, I barely felt anything". her cheeks had turned pink which he took notice of.

"Scarlet…..Rouge…...they're in trouble". Lucille mumbled, sweat trickled down her pale face as her breaths became heavy and rapid.

"You have to go back into recovery!" she shook her head, reaching her hand out towards Aura who got closer to her.

"No…...It's my duty to be their for my team and for Blair."

"I don't care, You'll die if you lose anymore blood, we have to get your wounds treated again!" he planted his firm stare at the short haired muse who challenged his look, "Handle the rest without Lucille, I'm taking her back". She nodded in response.

"By the looks of the situation, you're going to need our help as well". Aaron responded, Aura gave him and the others an assuring grin, they took off the other direction, while Michael ran off to the other with Lucille.

**(Blair)**

"Anyone who wishes to continue with this search and capture game, step up". she turned her gaze all across the crowd, nobody had moved from their position.

"I do, I want that child". she watched as Junbei descended from the crowd which had begun to spread apart, allowing him to enter as his black wings folded out.

"Is that so"? he nodded, his eyes shifted over to the small girl who was still in tears, clutching her tiny fist up towards her mouth.

"Well then, you'll have to get through me if you want her, so bring it". she held her hand out, waving her fingers towards herself in order to taunt him.

His eyes grew darker than ever as they found themselves staring into Blair's, rather than respond back, he took off up into the sky, blowing a large gust of wind to her and the rest. "Blair!" she held her arm back towards Aedan, Nate, and Kei who were ready to help out, "Stop, Leave this to me". She looked up and watched his every soaring movement.

"She's the champion…..it's gonna be tough, but I can't lose". he mumbled, looking down at her and everyone else whose eyes were only on him as he soared around in a circle. A black aura grew around him as he aimed down at them, a bright streak of light trailed behind him as the little red headed girl cried out louder.

"What….what is she waiting for?!" Xentus ran for her but was held back by Kei and Nate who shook their heads. She held her arm out where the amethyst gem on her cuff began glowing, a devilish smirk crossed her lips as she blinded everyone with a powerful light that shot out from her jewel.

"Where did she go?!" he struck through where she was previously placed but she was gone, nowhere in sight, "You have to be quicker than". she chuckled, he spun around now facing upwards only to be kicked down on the ground by her heel. "Argh!" he slammed through into the ground only to soar back up in a matter of seconds, taking her up along by her arms. She swung herself forward and kneed him in the stomach and then swung backwards, doing a flip to throw herself upwards and over him.

He growled when her whisker like streamers slashed him in the face, now leaving a bloody streak of line across his cheek. She placed both palms over on his back and blew him back down onto the ground with a powerful blue aura blast. "She's too good". muttered Jun, now on his hands and knees as he spat blood out, a giant hole was burnt on the back of his clothes.

"J-ju…." tears kept spilling endlessly while her pouting lips trembled at the sight of the dark winged boy who glanced over at her for a quick second, his expression had gotten a bit softer.

He shook his head and took in a deep breath, shooting himself back up into the sky as he was joined by the champion who took a huge leap upwards, they clashed together, dodging each others kicks and punches which could barely be seen by the crowd below, she aimed her fist at his gut which was blocked, leaving him open as she ducked down and did a quick illusion spin kick, sending his head whipping to the side and recoiling herself away after striking him.

His head began ringing from within, making him feel a bit light headed, *She's….she's too fast, crap*. her movements were quick, leaving fading copies of herself as she sped away, appearing in a different spot around him as she gave him a sudden outburst of punches and kicks before disappearing again.

"Why can't that be me fighting against her right now". Kei frowned, crossing his arms as Nate slammed his palm against his face, sighing at his friends remark.

"No wonder she's the champion…..she's incredible!" Xentus couldn't look away, watching a Jun could only stay in the air, turning from side to side to watch for her next moves only to be beaten every time.

Her attacks had stopped, leaving him to wait for her next move as he was now covered in cuts and bruising wounds, "Come out! I'm not done!" he shouted with a raging tone, his hands were held up in fists as he released an ear screeching growl, dark aura pulse rings began shooting out from his body, growing larger and larger as a powerful blast of black energy shot out wildly from all directions, striking the students from below and revealing Blair who was once again above him, dodging his deadly dark beams over and over.

"Look out!" Aedan handed the small girl to Kei and shoved him, Nate, and Xentus away as he took on one of the deadly dark beams which struck him through the back, making him scream out in painful cries as he fell on his knees and then forward on the ground, flat and unconscious.

"Noooo! Jun! Stop it!" She threw herself from Kei's arms and ran towards him, reaching her hand up towards the sky as her tears fled from her eyes from the wind. He looked around, hearing her voice and turning down to watch her run, facing him with her hand, one of the dark pulses emitting from his body had released a dark blast of energy, racing down at her. She stopped and looked up at it with wide eyes, releasing a small pitch scream as the crowd gasped.

"Alice! No!" he raced down after her, only to stop and be blown back by the explosion which occurred upon striking. They all became blinded by the large cloud of smoke which shielded everyone's vision.

"A-alice….." his voice had gotten softer and low, his eyes no longer held a dark expression as they were now filled with worry, anxiety, and sadness.

He closed his eyes and flapped his wings to blow the smoke away, he didn't dare to open them, for fear of laying his eyes upon a gruesome sight, something he knew he couldn't handle.

"The champion!" he could hear the crowd whispering and murmuring, he hesitated but then opened his eyes back open, watching as Blair held a tight grip over the girl who she kept shielded with her body. A large blue protective sphere was over them, fading as she released the tiny red haired toddler who was trembling and blowing in tears again.

"She…..she's alive….." he set foot on the ground, staring after Blair who placed her hand over Alice comfortingly, smiling at the small girl who hugged her.

Her beast form disappeared, she helped the small girl on her feet and walked over to Junbei who reverted back to his human form as well. "You must really care for her". she looked down at Alice who rushed up to him, hugging his leg as she sobbed into it.

"I do…." he picked her up into his arms and held her tight, connecting his cheek with hers as he closed his eyes and took in a relieving breath.

"It's not safe for you both to be out here anymore, come with me". she turned her back to them, sparking Junbei to follow after.

"I want to come too!" Kei shouted, following her along with Aedan, Xentus, and Nate who tagged along.

"Suit yourselves". she shrugged, snapping her fingers as Nero, Basher, Hector, and Alain appeared behind the leaving group, smirking at the large crowd as the Sapphire and Emerald elites picked up the bolt twins in their arms. Nero and Alain flashed cringing smiles on the rest, "You all didn't think you would go unpunished, did you?" Nero cackled.

**(Rouge/Scarlett/Commander Klaus)**

"Leave them alone!" Styles threw himself in back of Scarlet, serving himself as a cushion when Klaus brutally blew her away, he wrapped his arms around her and caught the small girl as they both landed on the ground, his back hitting harshly against it.

"Scarlet!" Rouge looked back at her friend who was caught by Styles and quickly snapped her head over to Klaus angrily, a smirk only surfing through his lips.

She charged at him, holding her fist up which began glowing with a purple energy, he caught it and began twisting her arm, making her whimper as she slowly began kneeling as well. "You little muse brats are always a nuisance". he shifted his foot slightly to the side and then at an unnoticeable speed had already struck it against the side of her body, sending her flying and racing across the air and straight into Chevano, Scott, and Collin who she crashed against.

"Nnn". she rolled off the three of them and next to Chevano who had a scrunched up face, "A-are you ok?" he peeked one eye open to see her with the same expression and a little nod.

"I won't go easy on any of you". he looked down at his hand which crackled and popped upon forming into a fist.

"Oh yeah? Well, neither will we!" Shouted Aura, catching everyone's attention as she and the other boys came raining down from above towards the commander. Scarlett and Rouge had looked at one another from their spots, each of them holding a somewhat taken aback expression.

Her foot had set fire which he dodged, allowing her to strike the grassy floor which had burnt into crisp, he dodged Aaron's, Victor's, Yoru's, and Javier's attacks as well. His speed being something that stunned them all as he only looked as if he was teleporting from spot to spot.

"How the hell can someone this big be so fast!" Growled Victor, pulling his sword out to now swing at the Commander who dodged it once more. Javier did the same as he pulled out his own bladed weapon, joining Victor as the two of them went back and forth swinging at the older male.

He grabbed both of their weapons in a single hand and pulled them away, not caring that they had sliced through his hand which was now bleeding, he flung them to the side and picked up both boys, throwing them at separate directions at a long distance.

"He can't take us all on!" Aura shouted, she took off, running in a zigzag pattern as her figure kept disappearing and reappearing in different locations, she held both her arms out and below as two large fire orbs appeared in her palms, she jumped up, twisting in mid air as she shot back down, fire engulfing her entire body in a spinning vortex.

"She's right!" Styles formed back into his beast mode and joined sides with Collin, the two of them aiming at opposite directions as they took off. Chevano soared back into the sky upon growing his steel wings back, Rouge and Scarlett stood together, both of them now watching as everyone was ready to make their move. "Even so, if we attack the Commander, our chances against him are zero…..he's a highly class trained honorable commander and we're just students". he closed his eyes and shook his head, standing along with both girls.

"We still might have a chance to take him out! Anything can happen as long as we have the strength!" Rouge retaliated back, now sounding angry from the boy's negative remark.

"I don't doubt that we have strength, but realistically speaking, we don't stand a chance against a man who has been scouted to work for the Power Elite Commander class, anyone who is ranked Imperial Commander cannot be taken lightly, you two should know that most of all since you've been here longer, I'm only a new student and even I know this man is someone I shouldn't mess with".

Their eyes gazed back over to Styles, Collin, and Aura who had joined Victor and Javier on the floor when Klaus knocked them backwards. Chevano snuck up on him, soaring straight at older figure as he was covered in a bright white energy. He held his arms out which revealed the bladed feathers resting in between his fingers which he planned to strike against the commander.

"I'll get him!" Aaron growled, speeding directly at the man who only stood in place, he pulled the black scythe from his head and now held it as a sword, jumping high into air as he spun and struck the dark blade down, releasing a powerful violet colored, crescent shaped attack.

"Stupid kids". he held back a laugh and once again his figure had moved away in the blink of an eye, leaving Chevano to take on Aaron's attack, and Aaron to strike down in time to be slashed by Chevano's blades, both of them now clashing onto the ground with a large explosion.

No one else left standing had made a move, Rouge and Scarlett only stayed still, somehow feeling paralyzed from his dark and blood curdling stare, Scott avoided his gaze and looked away, taking in the sight of his peers who were all groaning as they laid on the ground.

"Commander Klaus…...what have you done to my students". Rouge gasped, quickly able to move as she placed both her hands over her mouth upon seeing the woman.

"M-miss….I-ina…" Scarlet seemed starstruck upon seeing the short haired blonde who calmly strolled in with both her hands behind her back.

His grunt could be heard under his breaths upon seeing her getting closer and closer, "Stay out of this Commander Ina, I have full authority to punish these students".

Her expression hadn't changed the least when she met his dark gaze, only staying calm as she stopped and stared at the pile of students still on the ground, "Punishment is not meant to be given in this form or matter, I believe I have told you this before, now, please make your exit and leave the rest to me".

His laugh was spine chilling and hollow, still unaffecting to her, " That love stricken idiot Chase might follow your orders, but I do things on my own terms, so I suggest you leave now, I wouldn't want to have to come to bad terms with my own ally".

She looked down at the ground and then placed one of her hands on his shoulders, his throat grew a slight bump from the saliva he swallowed as she turned her head back up to him, her eyes this time glowing blue with a red hued slit pupil, "I think we've already overstepped that boundary".

"Miss Ina…..she's just as beautiful and amazing as they said!" Rouge and Scarlet's cheeks were tinted red while their eyes were bright and gleaming with excited expressions.

"Who…..is she?" Victor sat up, rubbing his back as he turned over to Yuro and the rest who finally awakened, all of them shrugging except Aaron, Chevano, and Javier whose jaws dropped.

"The Mistress of rage….no way". Aaron muttered, catching Aura's attention as she looked between his stunned face and Miss Ina whose eyes only got more and more intimidating.

He pulled himself away, "My patience is of an essence, I don't have time for this foolishness anymore, I'll take my leave, until then, Mistress Ina". he smirked and took his leave, having everyone stare after him as he got further and further away.

"My my, aren't you all a troublesome bunch". she flicked her short hair aside, strolling over past the muses, Scott who quietly examined her up and down and over to the bunch who began rising on their feet.

"It's really you…" muttered Chevano, his mouth still wide open, and cheeks burning red as she placed her eyes on him for a quick second.

"I've heard of Commander Ina, the Mistress of Rage, but have never seen her….wow….you're my kind of woman!" Javier exclaimed out happily, taking the Commanders hand into his own as he kissed it, still making her expression indifferent as the others seemed to have angst looks.

"Is this kid alright?" she quirked an eyebrow upwards, watching as everyone shrugged to her question.

"Excuse Commander Klaus, he seems to have a different perspective on how to handle these types of matters, please, revert back to your classes as the situation occurring from earlier has been settled already". Her hand slipped away from Javiers grasp, making him pout as she turned her back to them and began walking off.

She stopped, making everybody suddenly tense up, "Scarlet, Rouge, Aura was it?" they all nodded, not caring that she couldn't see their movements as she still had her back to them.

"If you don't mind, Please follow me".

"O-ok…." they ran and caught up to her, following the older female and leaving only a group of males behind.

"Who is Commander Ina"? Yuro turned over to Javier who seemed infatuated, unable to respond as Aaron shook his head.

"Commander Ina….she's a legend at this academy, she had a ground breaking record of 70 wins, 67 of them being KO's, rumour has it that when she first entered the academy, she took down the entire elite team and their champion, all in a single day. Since that day, she was crowned Imperials champion and when she graduated, they immediately scouted her into the Imperial Commanders class".

"So…..she's that good, huh". Yuro muttered, staring after the blonde haired woman who disappeared along with the three muses upon turning the corner of a building.

"I guess that explains why she's called the Mistress of rage". Victor noticed the others who nodded.

"She must be really strong if she got that Scary Commander to back off, I thought for sure he would fight her". Collin had a look of relief on his face, cringing as he remembered Klaus's evil glare.

Javier kept staring down at his hand, "I just never thought I would see THEE Commander Ina in person, she's a rare sight at the academy, only appearing when situations become really intense".

Scott had begun making his way over to them, having his arms crossed as he held a firm stare "All this was cool and all…...but…..what do we do now"?

Silence came upon them, they made eyes at one another, shrugging simultaneously, "I want food". they looked over at Styles who was looking down at his stomach which rumbled.

**Alright! So that concludes that for this chapter! Sorry for not updating but I've been studying like mad for my exams and so yeah, now that I'm done with those I decided to write this chapter out, and a pretty long one! 21 Pages! Like woah! OO that's alot! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and if you guys have any questions then feel free to ask and I'll make sure to get back to you all right away! If you want some type of plot to happen with your character then by all means please feel free to message me, My mind is full with ideas but I wouldn't mind knowing what you guys have in store as well, anyways, that's all for now! Until then! Please review and let me know what you all thought! Later!**

**Fusions described in the chapter- **

Nero- Empoleon

Hector- Charizard

Basher- Tyranitar

Alain- Mismagius


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden pasts

**Ok so here you go you guys! Another chapter! Wooooooo! I hope you're all ready for the super madness to occur, I want to thank you all for allowing me to use your OC's and torture them in the story muahahahaha jk jk anyways, I also want to thank those of you who shot me ideas for your characters, really appreciate it, Enjoy! **

**(Elites Champion Tower)**

A shadowed figure stood behind the curtained window within the tower that rested above the Elites building, it stared out towards the scene of the massive crowd being handled and punished by the Elites.

"...Hm…." the softness of the hum had barely been audible.

There she sat, in front of a piano, lonesome in the empty room, she felt the coldness from the winds cool breeze coming through the window. Her long pale lavender hair stretched as far to her hips, her petite ivory hands swept lightly from key to key, she faced down, letting a single tear drop fall from her left blue colored eye to the white key, a second one had slid down from underneath the black patch that covered her right eye. Her fingers twitched and began tapping into the piano creating a light melody.

"Beasts of darkness…..the world will fall into your hands, but they will fight…. until the end….."

She stopped, the tears that were streaming down her face had turned into crystal and shattered, she didn't move but instead kept her hands on the keys, she kept her head down but the small breaths she took in were very clearly heard in the silent atmosphere, Her lavender locks hid her face but a red glow appeared from behind them. Dark spirals began appearing on her wrists and arms, her feet were being inked by swirls of blackness, she slowly hunched over as a dark mist rose out of her, leaving the fragile girl to slip out of her seat and fall to the ground in a deep unconscious state.

**(Blair/Kei/Nate/Aedan/Jun/Xentus)**

"So let me get this straight…...this little twerp is yours?!" Nate pointed back between the small little redhead who was happily enjoying her cookies and Junbei who took a bit from the sweet she held up to him, nodding to the boys response.

"Is she your daughter?" he spat his drink out, spilling it onto Aedan who grunted angrily under his breaths, making Blair giggle as he covered her mouth.

"Hell no! I'm just her guardian!" he blurted out, the entire room went silent as all eyes were on him now, he kept a cold expression in return, ready to defend himself.

"Guardian? What does that mean?" Kei looked at him in a shifty manner, his red eyes shifted away from the white haired boy and found themselves down on Alice, patting her head as she was now stuffed.

He sighed and remained silent, gazing upon everyone who was still staring at him, Blair coughed and stood up from her desk chair, walking over to the males who were seated by the couches.

"As the champion of this institute, I'm afraid my duties forbid me from letting you leave until an explanation is given, she got lucky today by finding Aedan to gain comfort from, but if this happens next time, her safety cannot be guaranteed".

"I know that, and it won't happen a second time, today was just a slip up, I shouldn't have left her alone…..but I have no one to take care of her because it's only us two". She was asleep, resting her head on his lap as she breathed soothly.

"What's your history with her, huh?" Aedan furrowed his brows at Junbei, curious to know about him and Alice as well as the rest.

He sighed irritatingly, staring up at Blair who shrugged and crossed her arms, taking a seat on the armrest of the couch next to Nate.

"I never knew my parents…..I grew up in an orphanage until the day I ran away and became just a criminal…. a thief, I stole to fend for myself. One day, I saw a man who seemed of high wealth in a store, although he was surrounded by bodyguards, I managed to steal from him and get away. A few days later, I met the man again, he simply chuckled and offered me a job to be one of his bodyguards, I needed the money and he was the one who was going to give it to me, so I took the offer…... I was put under intense training, and after completing it, that's when I met her, Alice". he looked down at her once again, having everyone else follow along with their eyes onto the small girl.

"She was the heir to the family….wasn't she". Xentus muttered, staring at Junbei who nodded.

"My only duty was to protect her, to keep her out of harms way from all the enemies her father had….I was a careless person, thinking, protecting one little girl was an easy task, all I had to do was watch her and let the maids do the rest, but then, one night, the manor was raided and ambushed by several enemies and attackers who had joined forces. Everyone inside was slaughtered and burned….while only me and Alice…" he stayed quiet, staring down at his fists which were tightening harder and harder.

"...Survived…" She knelt in front of Alice, stroking the falling red locks of hair in front of the girls face.

"I regretted my actions after that…..trying to pawn her to random strangers…."

"You….what?" Aedan shot up from his seat, ready to throw a punch at Jun who seemed nonchalant to it, Blair held her arm out, stopping Aedan who growled and sat back down.

"...I tried to pawn her, but no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't give her to anyone, I couldn't place her life on the hands of a stranger I didn't trust, so I decided to keep her by my side and raise her on my own….but being a parent hasn't made life easy for me…..before Alice's father was murdered, he gave me a letter, an invitation he got for me to come to this school….he believed I would someday make an excellent member to the Arceus order, I have no other way to show that man or Alice my gratitude, other than to complete my time here and make it into the order".

Silence had returned, and awkwardness crept in between the bunch as Junbei ignored the many stares he received from the other males, Blair held a soft smile as she patted the small girls head before rising back up on her feet straightly.

"You have my support…." all of their heads snapped over to her, "What?" he looked up at her with a bit of stunned expression.

"Whether your story is true or not, we may never know, but one thing that is clear is how much you care for Alice, and how much you are willing to risk for her, you have my full support, I will help you until the day you join the arceus order, as the saying goes, it takes a village to raise a child, you cannot do this alone". he stayed quiet, glaring up at Blair who kept her softened expression, this time placing her hand over his shoulder.

"She's right". he looked over at Kei who had spoken out, Nate, who was seated next to him had nodded along.

"You know…...I kind of did get used to the little twerp already, I guess I wouldn't mind helping as well". Aedan quickly glanced over at Blair who gave him a wider smile, his cheeks had turned slightly red as he quickly looked away, leaving her curious as to why.

"I've always wanted to babysit!" Nate shot up from his seat, happily exclaiming out until Kei dragged him back down, grunting at his friends behavior.

"Whatever". shrugged Xentus, now staring at Junbei who looked over at each of them, all of whom were awaiting his answer.

He slapped her hand away, "No thanks, this is only between me and Alice, I don't need a bunch of strangers interfering with our lives, if that's all, then I will be the first to leave". he picked the small red head up into his arms and made his way towards the door.

"What are you saying?! You can't just refuse our help!" Xentus shouted, biting down on his lip as he glared after Jun like the others.

She closed her eyes and held her hands down together in front"I will not force you to accept our help, but just know, that from here on, things will become more complicated for you and for her, but we will always be here to give you our help".

He didn't reply, but rather instead exited out, slamming the door behind him as Kei slammed his hand down on the coffee table, startling Nate who dropped his cookie, causing him to pout as he stared at it.

"What's his deal?! How can you just let him go after he treated you like that! You helped him and even saved that girl! Ungrateful punk!" She chuckled, making all of the boys give her confused looks.

"I don't think he will last long by himself, to survive in this school…...you need as many friends and allies as possible, because enemies grow against you unknowingly, the minute one steps into this place, they are surrounded by love and hate...but in the end, hate grows the fastest".

"What are you trying to say?" Nate quirked an eyebrow, dusting the cookie he picked off the floor before biting it, Aedan grew a look of disgust upon watching him finish the treat.

She spun back around to them, holding her tea cup up as she kept a serene look "Sooner or later, he'll open up his closed heart and accept that in this world, you cannot only rely on yourself, and when he does, he'll come looking for us".

**(Commander Ina/Rouge/Scarlett/ Aura/Michael)**

"Are you sure about this?". they looked at the Commander who was leaning against the wall, watching as Aura, Rouge, and Scarlet surrounded Lucille who was lying sound asleep in the infirmary bed once more, her wounds had been bandaged up again.

"Lucille's visions are not to be taken lightly, Blair brought you all together for one specific reason…...you all share similar blood".

"Wait….what?!" Aura and Rouge's expressions had turned into shock while Scarlet seemed a bit stunned, Michael kept his gaze down at the raven haired girl who was still sleeping in peace.

"You all share the same blood from the evolutionary line of the beast, Eevee". She walked over to Lucille and placed her finger lightly over the black ring symbol on the raven haired girls neck, tracing it along.

"Lucille…..she is a holder to a beast of darkness". her fingers continued tracing around the girls ring symbol, causing her to twitch which had sparked Michael to place his hand over the commanders, giving her a stern and firm look.

"What does that mean for us"? asked Rouge, sliding her bangs up to reveal the black diamond symbol in the center of her forehead.

"Rouge….the holder to a Psychic beast, a natural opposite to the beast of darkness". The long haired blonde had a confused stricken expression, she gazed over at Scarlet who turned her back to the commander, allowing the older female to lift up the small girls hair, showing the bow marking on the back of her neck.

"What exactly are you trying to say". Aura seemed irritated from the confusing remarks of the commander, she lifted her shirt above just enough to show her torso which revealed her vine markings.

"In short, what I am saying is that the chances of the holders of the Eevee Evolutionary beasts being brought together is something that should not be taken lightly, Blair has a reason for everything she does, and bringing you all together one by one is no coincidence, keep in mind….there are only two of your kind missing….what will happen when they are found"? She let her hand go, allowing Scarlets hair to flutter down as she made her way towards the door.

"Commander Ina!" Rouge reached her hand out, stopping when the short haired blonde turned her head back, waiting for Rouge's remark.

"Does that mean Blair is planning something that has to do with us?" the room became silent as they all stared at her, waiting for an answer in return.

A blank expression ran across her face, "I don't believe it to be anything sinister, Blair is not someone of that type, but I do believe she has many secrets, many of which you will all soon discover and might even be surprised from". she opened the door and walked out, shutting it slowly as silence caught up for a quick second.

"What does she mean by that"? muttered Aura, staring back over at Lucille whose face began squinting up.

"I've read it somewhere…" they all turned to Michael who sat back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"...the evolutionary Eevees, it was said that this beast could evolve into 8 different forms, each of them representing a different element, Darkness…." his eyes opened onto Lucille.

"Psychic….." Rouge slithered the tip of her fingers over the black diamond symbol on her forehead.

"...Fairy". Scarlet muttered, holding her hair beret in her hand as she looked down at her jewel which glowed for a second.

"Fire and….Grass". Aura looked away, folding her arms as she leaned her back against the wall.

"Ice". Michael stared down at his blue topaz stone which was formed into a ring around his finger, shining as the light hit it. "That only leaves…..the beasts of water and electricity".

"Do you think the ones who hold them might also be here at the Academy?" He felt all their eyes on him, he shrugged, "Wait…" they all looked over at Rouge who seemed somewhat occupied in her mind about something.

"One of them…..one of those new students from earlier…had the same scent as us…..".

He stood from his chair, "Who?" she shrugged, "How should I know? They were in a group….but I know that was the same scent".

"So it seems Commander Ina was spot on, the seventh beast of our line is somewhere within this school, but who"? He made eyes with each of the girls, all of them in their own line of thoughts.

**(Chaos/Aria)**

"I'm guessing you were reading by yourself, right?" he grunted, still holding onto the pile of books as he kept his stare straight ahead, not noticing how she nodded.

"Yeah, Reading is one of my ultimate hobbies, everythings so quiet and silent making it peaceful". She twiddled with her fingers as she kept up with his quick pace unbeknownst to him.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" she quickly turned her gaze over to him, seeming a bit surprised by his sudden question.

"I guess you can say…..I taught myself…." she muttered, averting her eyes as she felt his own stare her down.

"Is that so?" she nodded, making him stop in his tracks as he continued looking at her, "There's something…...really strange and different from you…..something I can't see in others".

"Like…..what…" she whispered, slowly turning her head up to face him, they both quickly found each others gaze, barely noticing how they both had similar shades of purple in their eyes, his being more darker than hers.

He stayed silent, only being able to find himself staring into her eyes, little by little he began leaning down towards her, shades of red had quickly overtaken her entire face "W-what is it?" her voice had awakened him as he shook his head and stepped away from her, quickly turning his head away as he tightly shut his eyes before opening them back up, "Nothing". he breathed out.

"I…..um, I never got to introduce myself to you, I'm Aria".

"...Chaos". he mumbled, still not keeping eye contact with her.

"Are you ok?" she reached her hand out towards him only to yelp when he slapped it away, "I'm fine". his voice was cold enough that it had sent chills running down her spine.

"I-I'll just take my books and leave you….I'm sorry…..thank you for everything". she took the books from his grasp and hurried off, not noticing that her pocket watch had slipped from her vest pocket, sparking Chaos to quickly turn back and watch her run off, he caught sight of the glistening light shining from it and picked it up into his hand, he clenched it and then held his fist lightly up towards his forehead.

He sighed, mumbling quietly to himself as he closed his eyes "What's wrong with me…...but why….why did I see that girl in her…"

"Stay away from Aria". his eyes shot open, finding themselves staring at Skylar who was standing before him with a missing Venus, he folded his arms, shooting a scowling look towards the green haired boy.

"Or what". he retaliated in a venomous tone, the look in his dark purple hued eyes became darker.

"Or you just might end up in your own doom, Aria is our bosses favorite, he's been after her since the first day he saw her, and while she might not like him in return, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure no other guy steals her away, if you value your life, then don't ever come close to her again".

"You know…...I tend to have a habit of doing the complete opposite of what people tell me to do, I guess I'm just that kind of a rebel". a devious smirk crept onto his lips as Skylar's brows furrowed in anger.

"I'm warning you, stay away from her, or you'll end up like all the other guys who have tried to get close to her, broken... unrepairable…. and damaged…..permanently".

"A girl has a choice of who they want to hang around and be with, they are not creatures who can be tied down, if he really does love her, he wouldn't do such foolish things…..so tell your boss that I don't give a rattatas ass, I'll be waiting if he ever decides to come after me, but let him know, that it'll be his doom that awaits him, not mines". he left an angered Skylar behind, he held his hand out, staring below at the pocket watch she had left behind, he tightened his grip on it and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"...Aria…." he whispered in mumbles upon staring above at the dimming sky.

**(Nero/Hector/Alain/Basher)**

"Well….that takes care of that". Alain swiped his hands together, folding his arms afterwards as he looked over at Nero who took down the last student, piling him on top of the third mountain of unconscious bodies that was created.

"76 students in less than 10 minutes, we're getting there". Hector looked down at his watch, smirking over at his fellow Elites who returned the same lip curving expressions.

"What do we do with these two?" Basher pointed over at Levina and Raiden who were still in a deep unconscious state, both of them lying on the grass as they turned and toss.

Nero picked the blonde girl over his shoulder while Basher took Raiden, "We take them to the Imperial chamber and leave the rest to Blair, I'm sure she has big plans in store for them already".

The three of them began making their way with the bolt twins only to look back at the teal haired boy who was gazing over at the opposite direction, "Alain...what's wrong?" Hector had a stern expression, waiting for an answer from the Ruby elite.

"You guys go on ahead, I have to see someone right now". they looked at one another, shrugging without another thought as they left him to walk the other way by himself.

**(The school's cafeteria)**

"Ugh! Can't you eat like a normal human?!" Scott growled, wiping the piece of food that landed on his cheek away as he stared down angrily at Styles, Victor, and Yuro, all of whom were gulping down their food like crazy.

"In case you forgot….were not human...technically". Collin responded back in a deadpanned voice.

"I never thought my first day here would be so chaotic". Victor responded with a mouth full, scooping up another chunk of potato salad into his mouth.

"If you thought today was crazy, then you have no idea what you're in store for here". muttered Aaron.

"What do you mean"? Collins turned to him with a curious expression, they had all turned to Chevano who chuckled.

"Let's just say, you'll never be bored, here at Imperial, to be acknowledged, you must be the strongest, and to show that, you must rank as one of the Elites".

Yuro had placed his spoon down, he wiped his mouth and then clicked his tongue as he held a firm expression, "I want to challenge them".

"You what?" Javier gave him a look of disbelief, seeming a bit taken aback as well like the others.

"I came here because I'm strong, because we all are, but I want to show everyone at this school that I'm someone that can't be messed with, and if becoming an Elite is the way to do it, then I want to fight for one of the titles". he crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair as he gazed seriously at all of them.

Aaron sighed, rubbing his neck in uncertainty "Well, getting an opportunity to fight with one of the elites is rare, first, you have to be acknowledged as a worthy enough opponent to stand in the arena with them, second, you must complete a series of tasks and matches in order to be studied and tested for an elite match, and third, you have to at least rank within the elites standards, if you're considered far from there power and strength, you won't be looked at without so much as a blink".

Chevano nodded, "Take it from me, I've took on the elites many times, and every single time I came close, but in the end I would lose, they're no laughing joke, they are world ranked fighters who are talked about in other regions".

"The Elites…" Javier dug into pockets and pulled out a folded paper which he slapped onto the table, it showed five pictures and several paragraphs next to each one.

He pointed to Alain's photo which was at the bottom, "This pretty boy here, his names Alain, the Ruby elite, a huge hit with the girls at this school, although I think I'm way better looking and more popular than him, he comes from a rich and powerful well known family".

Aaron tapped his finger over onto Bashers picture, " Basher...the Sapphire Elite, and the youngest Elite in Imperial history, he was personally asked to come to the academy because of his prodigious skills, he reigns from a female dominated household, his mom runs their entire business and family estate assets".

Collin pointed to Hectors photo, "Who's that?"

"Hector, the Emerald Elite, very little is known about him, according to some research done on him, his parents died years ago, but that's about all they could find on him, believe it or not, he's actually the favorite to join the Arceus Imperial commanders circle in his year, a strong opponent who relies purely on strength and power".

"Him….I want to battle him". Yuro grabbed the paper and held it up, pointing to the image of Nero.

Chevano stifled a laugh, "The Diamond Elite, the second strongest person in Imperial behind Blair, Nero hailed from the toughest city in his region, he grew up with street smarts and battling in his veins, he may look mean, but he's kind, although don't let that fool you in the arena, he'll take you down without any hesitation".

"The champion….her". Scott mumbled, staring at Blair's photo along with the others.

"I can't believe she's the champion of this school". Yuro scoffed, shaking his head along.

Aaron folded his hand together, placing them over his mouth as he rested his elbows on the table, "Believe it, She's the Crystal Elite, Blair may look fragile, weak, and sweet, but she's a killing machine and the most difficult opponent ever, she's a complete mystery, no one even knows how she got admission into the school, nor what her background is, but rumour has it, she trained and studied under a ring of Imperial commanders, including with Miss Ina".

"Mystery….huh". Victor hummed quietly to himself as he began rubbing his chin in thought.

Javier Yawned, stretching his arms out at the same time "I think that's enough gossiping for the day". he stood up from his seat where his head and eyes turned and followed as a group of girls passed by.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go and spread my charm to those lovely ladies". he winked and took off after them.

"You know….I don't think I'll ever understand that guy". Styles deadpanned.

"Agreed". they spoke out simultaneously.

"I have to get going as well, I have something to do". Chevano got up and waved as he took off next, leaving only Aaron, Styles, Yuro, Scott, Collin, and Victor.

"I'm tired, I guess I should be heading back to my dorm room, classes have ended for the day already anyways". Aaron was the next to stand, Victor followed along while the others soon copied.

"Oh crap, that reminds me, I have to pick up my luggage from the drop off section in the main building and find my dorm room". Victor rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out a small slip, the same one that the other new students had pulled out as well.

"Let's see, it says my dorm room number is 389".

"That's mine as well". he looked over at Yuro who was also staring down at his slip, his head moved upwards where they both grew large grins, giving each other a high five as Collin and Scott looked at their own slips.

"Dorm number 256". muttered Styles, he looked up at Aaron who seemed a bit surprised.

"What…" he answered back a bit hesitant.

"That's my dorm". he pulled out his key which had the number engraved on it and showed it to Styles.

"Dorm number 149". Scott kept staring at his paper as Collin called his out, "Dorm number 160".

"I know all of those, follow me" Aaron led the way as they followed closely beside.

**(Blair)**

She watched as they exited out of the office, allowing her to hear as the door clicked upon closing shut, she sighed and walked out onto the balcony, leaning over it as she watched the sun slowly set.

"Another day I live, is another day I suffer".a small sigh was released from her lips as she closed her eyes, pulling out a smoke from within her boot which she placed in her mouth, her hands had slithered into her skirts pockets and pulled out a small lighter which she used to light it.

"You'll die early if you keep smoking". a smirk appeared on the champions lips as she blew out a cloud of smoke which swirled upwards.

"That's kind of what I'm hoping for…..I had a feeling I would see you today, Commander Ina". a small giggle escaped her lips as the woman stood by the door, making her way over to Blair who she joined by the balcony, also leaning over it.

"You know, you remind me a lot of myself back when I was a student here…..you hold darkness within yourself now, but I know you'll fight to free yourself from it, everything that you've been through, everything that you've endured, don't let it mold you into a deadly beast".

She blew out another cloud of smoke which had turned into rings, "I only live for one reason, if it weren't for that, then I would have been long gone from this world, I am merely a puppet to be used, and I'm okay with it, so long as I could protect and take care of the person I love".

Ina arched her head back, staring up at the darkening sky, "Even so, a puppet's strings can be cut, allowing it it's freedom, as a champion, one of your duties is to protect and save the students of this school, but maybe…...you'll be the one needing saving in the end".

A devilish smile crept up onto her lips as she closed her eyes, "The day that'll happen is the day I give up on my power and strength, something I will always have".

A knock was at the door, they turned back to see Nero and the other elites walk in, he immediately glared and grunted under his breath upon seeing Commander Ina beside Blair, "What is it Nero?" asked the pink haired girl.

"The twins have been taken to the Elite chamber". he avoided making eye contact with the older female who had an amusing look on her face upon watching him.

"Well, Looks like I have some business to finish". her chuckle had sent chills down all of their spines, she put the smoke out on top of the balcony rail and walked back in, grabbing the neatly rolled up whip that was hanging on the wall without stopping, she passed by Basher and Hector, making eye contact with both for a quick second before grabbing the door handle.

"Let's go you two". she stepped out, leaving both boys to nod at each other as they pulled out a pair of black leather gloves, following the champion out as they began putting them on.

He slowly turned back to see Commander Ina making her way towards him, his glare intensified, "You seem like you've gotten stronger, the first time I met you, I thought you wouldn't last at this school". she smirked, passing by him as she left a small breeze of her unique sweet scent.

He spun back around, his hands this time were in fists, "I'm the second best ranking fighter in this school, bet you didn't expect that after making me look like a fool that day, admit it, you were wrong".

She stood in front of the door silently, the atmosphere had gotten heavier, "I merely tested your ability that day, you really were a weakling, but you have gotten stronger, and I applaud you for having gotten this far, but I won't admit that I was wrong, for within, you are but a weakling still, you may not know it, but soon, fear will show itself to you directly, and that is when the true test of your strength will begin".

She reached for the handle but stopped midway, "They say a diamond is indestructible, but if it's struck in the right spot, it will shatter into a million pieces, making it completely worthless".

He growled quietly, "You devil woman". she chuckled, "That's a first, but I'm already used to the name Mistress of rage".

He snorted, crossing his arms along "Is that what you called rage?"

"Well, maybe if you show me your worth, then we might be able to spar by the end of this, your final year, then you will really get a taste of what rage and hatred is".

"I'll prove to you that I'm not weak, I'll bring all of the commanders down on their knees, and I'll start with you first". he grew angrier upon hearing her chuckle, "I'll be waiting, until then, Diamond elite". she walked out, leaving an angry Nero behind.

**(Alain)**

He knocked on the door hearing a light voice answer on the other side, "Come in". he twisted the knob, pushing the door open as he stepped in.

A tiny smile crept over his lips as she returned the same lip gesture, "I brought you something" Lucille was sitting up on the bed, now awake as well as alone in the room.

He held up a small basket which she clapped silently too with a large smile, "Tea and Cookies?" she asked, he nodded.

"White chocolate". he chuckled, "You remembered". she gave him a warm look as he placed the basket on the nearest table, taking out a small tea pot as well as a pair of tea cups.

"We've been friends since freshman year, how would I not remember?" he poured the drink into both cups and brought them over, handing one to her while taking a seat on the chair next to her bed.

"Michael sometimes forgets". she giggled, her laughter quickly faded upon noticing the grim expression that appeared on the Ruby Elites face.

"How Is he?" he muttered, placing his cup down as he ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

"He's doing well, he's…..he's planning to challenge you for his title back".

"I know, he told me that back in the locker room during your and Blair's match". he looked down at his tie, staring intensely at the satin stitched red R on it.

"You can't let him challenge you". she grabbed Alain's hands, holding them in her one hand with a pleading expression, his eyes closed as he turned away, he pulled his hands back.

"I have to, It's about time me and him lay everything on the floor, and even if I wanted to deny his challenge, I can't, Elite rules state that any challenger worthy enough to stand against a ranking student cannot be denied".

"Then break them, deny the request, have Blair agree with you, I'll convince her, we can't let him go back to the Elites, I won't allow it". tears began welling up in her eyes and quickly trickled down.

"No, It's about time me and him settle things, and if the only way he'll hear me out is by dueling, then I'll accept his challenge". her watered eyes followed down onto his trembling fists.

"A while back, if he would of asked for a challenge to regain the ruby name back, I would have stepped down and honored him his title back….." he looked back over to her, seeing the quizzical look on her face, "...But I'm afraid I've grown too attached to the power and status I have as the Ruby Elite, I'll fight with everything I have to keep this title". she was taken aback, looking stunned through her eyes as she saw the seriousness in his.

"It's all my fault". she whispered, staring down at her sheets which began staining from her tears, he took notice and quickly joined her side again, grabbing her hands this time into his own.

"No, you only wanted to protect him, It's between me and him now".

She shook her head, "After his year long absence recovery from his match with Blair, I feared that he would get injured again, he was still weak and not fully healed, yet challengers kept coming, and even though he was able to beat them all, I knew it wouldn't last long and his injuries would worsen, and I was right, but what I asked from you made Michael hate you, it's all my fault". she bent her knees up, burying her face in between them.

"Stop, It's like I said, you only did it because you cared for him, and I did what I had to do to keep him safe, Michael was my friend, he was like my brother, I did what had to be done to keep him from getting hurt any further". she kept her face hidden between her knees, still sobbing as he now frowned, she felt her hands being squeezed comfortingly by him.

"We did what needed to be done". she raised her head up slightly, sneaking a peek of the Ruby elite who was facing her with a warm expression, he rose his hand up to her eyes, wiping her tears away, the entire room stood quiet as he stared into her midnight blue eyes.

She looked frozen, and wide eyed as she noticed his face coming closer to hers, "Get away from her". there heads whipped over to the door where Michael stood, his eyes were furrowed and full with hate, his fists were turning paler and paler as his chest rose up rapidly.

"Michael". he murmured, pulling back as Lucille turned pink.

"What are you doing here?" he walked over, joining Lucille's other side, right across from the teal haired boy as he kept his cold cruel stare.

"I came to check up on Lucille, or do I need permission from you to do it". he slipped his hand away from the raven haired girl's which was noticed by Michael.

"No, but I don't think it's the safest idea to have her in the same room with you, a betrayer" his tone was cold, rude, and cringing, giving the ruby elite a slight kick in the gut.

"You're right, maybe it isn't the best idea for me to be in the same room with her, I'll take my leave, excuse me". he smiled down at the blue eyed muse who shot him a saddened look, his expression faded upon reaching Michael, only growing a dark one.

His eyes followed Alain all the way, he stopped midway towards the exit and turned around to face the both of them, "You and I may not be friends anymore, but that doesn't mean Lucille and I aren't, I'll wait patiently for the day our battle soon arrives, I hope you will be there Lucille, goodbye". he left the room without another word, also leaving behind a somewhat awkward atmosphere between the two.

"What was he doing here?" he muttered, staring around at all the belongings he brought and left.

"It's as he said, he only came to check on me…...Michael, what happened between you and Al-". she was quickly cut off, "Please…..Lucille…..I don't want to talk about him, or what happened, I'd rather not go back to the past, things have changed between us, that's how life is...but he does have a point, I can't prevent you from being friends with him as well, but that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye out on him".

She leaned her head down, allowing her raven locks to block her face as she released the rest of her tears, quietly whispering to herself, "I just want things to be like how they were before, with all of us".

**(Dorm 149)**

"Hey kid! How about a match? Huh?" Scott was cornered against the wall staring somewhat in frightened manner towards Kei and Nate who surrounded him, the white haired boy stared him up and down.

"You seem weak, but we'll toughen you up".

"You want candy?! I have plenty of it!" Nate hurried over to his desk where he pulled the first drawer out, revealing it to be only filled with sweets, he rushed back over, grabbing Scott's hand where he dropped several small candies on his palm.

"Lord Arceus…...please get me out of here". he mumbled, tuning out Kei's screaming challenges and Nates overly excited tone.

**(Dorm 160)**

"Dorm 160". Colllin sighed upon standing in front of the door with his assigned number on it, he could see his own nervous reflection through the gold numbers.

He pushed the door open, letting it swing wide and reveal two other figures who were already inside, there were three beds, each of them resting on separate corners of the room which was extremely spacious, each side had come with it's own desk, chair, wardrobe, and cabinets. A second door was within which had led to the restroom.

"Great...another one". Aedan growled under his low tone, he was resting on his bed, folding one arm behind his head while he held a book up, looking up at it.

He hesitated, but began making his way in, getting chills as Aedan's eyes slowly shifted from his book over onto him, "Don't scare him". Xentus, who was unpacking his things from his bag had pulled his headphones off, smiling over to Collin.

"The names Xentus, and that's Aedan, I'm new here too, nice to meet you". he held his hand out, the younger boy took it, shaking Xentus's hand and taking a sneak peek over at Aedan who seemed indifferent, still indulged into his book.

"If you keep staring any longer, then I might just think you're attracted to me". a smirk grew on his lips.

"I am merely curious as to why you are reading a romance novel". Xentus's eyes flew open, he rushed over to Aedan, snatching the book away as he looked at the cover first and then flipped through it.

"No way! You like romance novels?! But…..but…..back there, you were all serious, and badass, and…..woah…..I did not expect that!" he laughed out loud as Aedan snatched his book back, shooting a glare to Collin and then over to Xentus who was wiping his tears away.

"Great…." Collin muttered, his face had grown a bored expression.

**(Dorm 256) **

Styles looked around at his new room, the room he would be sharing with Aaron and his other roommate, Michael.

"Michael's not here, but you'll get to meet him soon, he used to be the former Ruby Elite, but lost his title a short while after returning from a severe long recovery".

"A former Elite? What happened to him?" He sat on his bed, staring up at Aaron who looked around, having a bit of an angst look, he sighed and leaned himself against the wall.

"While holding his title, he decided to challenge Blair for the rank of champion, but he failed in defeating her, being left with both his wrists shattered and nearly almost permanently useless and immobile, he had to be hospitalized for a year and is now stuck wearing wrist braces".

"Were you there? You know…..at the match, when it all happened?" Aaron nodded, growing a sudden dim expression.

"Matches at this school…..they aren't like anything you've ever seen or imagined, blood will always be shed, and at certain points, death has occurred…...but that is the price one pays…...when they want to be recognized as the best".

He turned away, staring out at the window as Styles looked down at his own palms, closing them into fists, "Death….."

**(Dorm 389)**

"Cut it out!" Victor was in between Yoru and Chaos, both of whom he was holding back as they growled and madly glared at each other.

"Not until I teach this punk a lesson!" Yoru shouted, he tried lunging himself at Chaos who kept his usual cold expression, Victor grabbed onto him and held him back.

"Stop! Just let it go!"

"He took one look at me and called me a weakling, I'll teach him whose weak! Don't hold me back!"

"Because you are, you're a weakling, and if you honestly think you have the skills to surpass me, then snap out of your dreams, you're only a newbie, you have a lot to learn".

"It doesn't matter if I'm new or not, I'll still take you down!"

"Whatever". he closed his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets as he passed by, bumping shoulders with Victor who angrily stared after him, he saw the pocket watch which he had within fall out.

He slammed the door behind, leaving Victor to walk over and pick it up, he was getting lost within the sparkling surface of the diamond and onyx stones engraved on the front, the symbol of a musical note was in the front as well, he clicked it open, staring at it with a seemingly amused expression, the clock ticked, and beside it were the words "If music be the food of love, play on". engraved on it.

"What is it?" Yoru peaked his head over, prompting Victor to quickly hide it from sight.

"Nothing".

**(Aria) **

"No, No, No, No…..Where is it at?" she was on her knees, surfing her hands through the grass in search of her watch.

The darkness had made her search difficult, preventing her from seeing anything clearly, "I can't lose it…...No…." she muttered, already on the verge of tears.

"Aria…." she rubbed her eyes, clearing the building tears from them as she faced upwards, coming in contact with Lillith who glared down at her.

"L-lillith…..w-what is it?" she looked away, avoiding the chills she would get from the raven haired girls venomous eyes.

"You haven't visited the boss, he says he's gotten lonely and has requested your presence, come with me".

Her light lavender eyes had quickly overflowed with fear when she heard Lillith's words, "No…..I don't want to, I won't". she scurried back across the floor, sparking the raven haired girl to step closer and closer towards her.

"You don't have a choice, you'll always be his favorite, whether you like it or not, you belong to the boss, and no one else".

"I won't….I won't go! Tell him that I'm done playing his games!" she got on her feet, standing her ground as she shot a dangerous look back to the serpent girl.

"You don't have a choice, you wanted something, and he gave it to you, now you belong to him, that's how the deal works, or was his mission of shedding dirty blood for you, a scam? Did you think you could get him to do your dirty job and not repay the favor?"

She bit down on her lip, clutching her fist tighter by the second, "You're all monsters…."

She laughed out, making Aria flinch from the hollow cold tone and echoes it had afterwards, "There's only one monster around here, and it's not us….we don't have red printed on our hands for life".

"Shut up…."

"Between you and me, I am an angel...while you are a mur-". she smirked when Aria had bursted, "Shut up! Shut up!" she clutched her head between her hands, looking away as her eyes were growing tears.

"Now, are you going to come quietly with me? Or do I need to use force".

Her breaths were heavy and fast, she closed her eyes and placed one of her hands over her vest pocket, rechecking that her pocket watch was no longer there.

"...I'll go…."

**Ok So I will end the chapter right here! Sorry that there were not fight scenes but I promise more will come in soon, I'm just setting up everyones plots and their connections with one another, thank you again to all of you who have given me ideas for your characters, big help and I'll make sure to make it ten times awesomer! One again, if you have questions, please feel free to ask me and I'll get back to you in a flash, another thing, I have noticed that some OC submitters have not reviewed for a while, not that the reviews matter, but I just don't get replies from them, so I'm sorry, but some characters who I have not heard from their creators will soon be cut out of the story unless I get a reply from them, I know it's mean and all, but they only take up time from the characters that I could be giving more story plots too (makes sense, probably not, I'm half asleep now lol) but yes, I am serious, there is at least two creators of OC's in here that I have not heard from, so unless I get a reply soon from them, then I'm afraid I will need to take there OC's out, In order for me to have your OC's in here, I need communication with their creators, that's all, so yeah, anyways! Thanks for reading everyone! I'll make sure to update soon again and please feel free to give me ideas on plots you might have on your OC, till then! **


	8. Chapter 8: Muses Mystery

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, but once again, I have hit over twenty pages woooooo! I apologize if what I said about taking characters if they don't review sounded harsh or mean, it wasn't my intention, I just need to here feedback from my submitters in case there not satisfied or happy with how their OC is being brought out, so yeah, my apologies, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll try my best to update sooner! **

**(Morning/Styles)**

He stared outside the window, watching as the sun rose up into sky, then turned back only to see his roommate sound asleep on his bed. Aaron with his head hanging out on the edge, and Michael's bed which was still neatly made, untouched since last night.

He looked at his own reflection, allowing his silver hair to shine as the sun's rays hit through the glass, already dressed in his uniform, he had quietly stepped out and made his way out of the dorm building.

"This school is so weird". he mumbled, placing the headphones he had around his neck over his ears. He continued wandering about, stopping once in a while to admire the plants and flowers scattered across the yard. He dozed off into his music, not paying attention to where he was heading, turns, corners, and small tight passages, he had wandered through what seemed like a tiny hidden forest.

"What the….." he had stopped upon finding a large black gated fence, covered and dominated with thorny vines that not even a slight peek of what was visible on the other side could be seen. There was no lock on the gates doors which were even seen to be a bit opened, almost as if someone had gone through, he grabbed the door, hesitating at first, but ignoring the feeling as he pulled it open, allowing himself to go through and walk the single path.

A rocky straight path, and tall green hedges that were just the same height as the gates he first saw, the road felt neverending, but he finally came to the end, staring up in awe and amazement at the beautiful green house standing in the center of a giant field of colorful roses. The building was average size, circular with a pointed top and crystal clear glass windows which were also covered in thorny vines.

He was still at a loss for words, slowly pulling his headphones off as he wandered further through, gazing at all of the roses, all of which ranged from white roses, to black ones.

He plucked one of the black ones, staring down at it with fascination and shock, he turned back to the glass house, strolling up to the double entrance and pushing it open, flowers unknown to his knowledge were everywhere, beautifully potted and placed neatly around, some even hanging from the ceiling, his head shifted from side to side as he took in the breathtaking sight, but it stopped when he had seen her.

Laying on a large pile of colorful petals was one of the muses, Scarlet, sound asleep with both her arms wide out. He could only think to himself, *What is she doing here?*

It was a sight to much for him, being drawn in by her sound sleeping figure, her petite self, her ivory skin glowing under the natural light, her long brown locks blending like the earth with the petals scattered around her. She was a natural sleeping beauty in his eyes, they had quickly turned to what was in her left hand, something he has never even seen or heard of. A blue rose, dripping from the night's after mist dew. His knees had moved on their own, bending to her side as he reached for the midnight colored blue flower.

A single tap by his fingers had caused a slight whimper to be released from the muse, "N-no…..s-stop it…...don't…...don't touch her….don't touch her…." he was taken aback by the small tear leaking out of the corners of her eyes, sliding down until they dripped onto the petals below her.

"What…" he stayed quiet again, studying her actions as her face expression began changing, scrunching up as if she was in pain or hurting, her body began trembling. "Stop!" she screamed out, Styles quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up and shaking her harshly as he screamed to her.

"Wake up!" her eyes opened up, revealing the light amber color within her irises as she stared into his silver ones, tears still falling from hers. He could still feel her trembling, a terrified expression came across her face.

"Are you ok?" he continued staring into her directly, waiting for an answer from her, but she didn't speak, rather, she hugged him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he was caught by surprise, suddenly feeling his temperature rising as he sensed her face beside his neck.

He could hear her soft sobs and light whimpers, her grasp around him was tight, his hands were reached out, waiting for a reaction, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, wrapping his own firm arms around her petite frame.

"I-it's ok…..whatever you were dreaming about….it's not real….it was just a dream".

"N-no…..it's real…..everything is…". she gasped and quickly pulled herself away, tumbling back onto the floor with the petals as she looked up at him with an embarrassed and horrified expression.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you get here?" she looked down at the blue rose which had fallen in front of her, she quickly snatched it back, making him a bit curious as to her action.

"This place is beautiful". he gazed around again, admiring the flowers once more as she looked at him with a confused manner.

"Answer me...how did you find this place"? he shrugged, kneeling down in front of her as he held the black rose out to her.

"Did you grow….all of these"? she tried hiding her face away, avoiding showing her pink tinted expression as she nodded.

"Y-yes…..it's…..it's my own secret garden…" she placed the blue rose on her lap, scooping up a few of the petals with both of her hands together, throwing them up in the air as they showered above them both, he grew a slight chuckle sneaking a quick peak of the tiny brunette who also had a charming little smile on her lips, he shook his head, quickly looking away when she turned to him.

"...Thank you…." she lowered her head, sliding the blue flower up to him.

"For what?" he quirked an eyebrow, grabbing the rose with his hand and holding it up, letting himself be drawn in by it's unique beauty.

"For waking me up…..from the nightmare I was having…..I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come…..so, thank you". a barely audible tone she had, soft, soothing, and calm.

"You don't have to thank me, It was just luck that I was able to find this place…...but...I'm kind of glad I did…..I've never seen such amazing flowers…..I'm kind of a nature freak…..flowers, plants, the earth, they….they keep me sane from everything crazy in this world". he lifted the rose up to his nose, taking a quick whiff of it's fresh aroma, a more noticeable smile ran across her lips.

"W-well…..if you want…...you can come here early in the morning and help me water them all…..b-but that's if you want to…..". she shyly looked away, still clutching onto a the small pile of petals in her palms.

"Really?" he looked at her with a bit of a stunned expression, grinning just a bit as she nodded in return.

He got on his feet first, holding his hand out to her which she took, allowing him to help her on her feet as well, she tripped over the stem of the rose on the floor, falling forward as Styles caught her.

"Are you ok?" she had her arms over his while he held her up, her face was pressed against his chest, slightly moving up where she met his eyes again.

"Y-yeah". she nodded, glancing away as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Hey…...what….what were you dreaming of earlier? Was it something that bad?" she remained silent, he took notice of how she hugged herself, clenching her hands tightly around her arms.

"Only the most sinister…..dreams never stop….and they never will…..I'll forever be a prisoner in such dark history". she picked up the black rose, crushing it in her palm and then opening it up again, revealing the crumpled petals.

"What do you mean?" he swept the petals away from her hand, he caught a slight glimpse of what looked like a scar by her wrist, she pulled her hand away, taking a few steps back as he looked at her a bit more seriously.

"What-" "Scarlet". they both turned over to the entrance of the greenhouse, Michael was standing by the door, staring intensely at Styles.

"Michael…." she muttered, sighing in a somewhat relieved tone, she rushed past the silver haired boy, joining Michaels side as he held his arm out in front of the tiny girl, edging her to step back behind him.

"Michael?" Styles mumbled, his eyes shifted back and forth across the floor as he dug through his thoughts, he looked back up at the older male, taking sight of the wrist braces he had on, the same ones Aaron had described to him the night before.

"New students shouldn't be wandering off this early in the morning…"

"...I don't think this was wandering by accident…...it seems fate wanted me to find this place". Michaels eyes turned to the blue rose, he seemed a bit stunned, looking back at Scarlet in a hurry as she grew paler.

"Scarlet….." he whispered, swiftly catching the long haired brunette as she blacked out, he picked her up in his arms, glaring over at Styles who was just as stunned at Scarlet's sudden fainting.

"You should probably get to class". He watched as Michael left first, only having a slight peek of the brunette who's head was hanging out from the older boys arms, she had the same terrified look on her, her face unnaturally pale this time.

"What the…." the blue rose in his possession had quickly withered away in a matter of seconds, losing it's beautiful blue color, and shriveling up into a bundle of brown petals.

**(Hector/Elite training gym)**

"Argh!" he threw punch after punch towards the giant red sandbag hanging from the ceiling, the black wraps around his hands, wrists, and feet were already shredding apart, he spun back, this time bringing the back of his heel up as he struck it directly to the center of the punching bag, breaking it from it's chain and throwing it across the room.

"That's the third one already, being Elite doesn't give you the right to vandalize school property you know". he wiped the sweat off of his head, looking back to see Commander Chase heading his way.

"Blame it on my strength…..what brings you here today Commander Chase?" he held his hand up, flashing one finger up. Another red punching bag had descended from the ceiling, stopping in front of the emerald ranked boy who threw another blow at it.

"I came to talk to you about the Imperial Commanders". his head snapped back to the red headed male who smirked, his full attention was now all on him.

"What about the Imperials?" he had an eager expression, Chase's smirk only widened, making Hector's excitement rise.

"It's a given that you're definitely the favorite to join us next year…"

"Yes!" he shot a fist up, Chase crossed his arms, now growing a more serious expression, "But….

"But?" he stopped.

"There's yet a few of the commanders who doubt your ability and skills to be up to par with an Imperial's".

"Like? Who are they? I thought I won all of their favors by showing them my abilities during all my matches, I'm an Emerald ranked Elite, what more do they want?"

"You've gained about 98% of the Commanders votes, but with a no from Klaus and Ina…..those votes will be meaningless".

"What? How is that possible?" he glared at Chase, turning back in a swift move as he landed another blow to the sandbag, breaking it off again.

"Even in the Imperials, there are ranks, there consists of four of us who are the power Quartet, I being one of them, as well as Commander Ina and Klaus".

"So then…...who's the fourth Commander?"

"Her name is Asana, Asana Blackthorne, she graduated five years ago and was sent to Kanto for a private mission a year ago, we haven't seen from her yet, but she still contacts headquarters daily, Asana was one of the three people able to withstand Miss Ina in the ring back when Ina was a student here".

"What about you? Can't you convince the others?" Chase shook his head, sighing as he ran a hand through his flared red colored hair.

"It's not that easy, You have my support to join the Imperials as well as the other commanders, but Klaus doubts your leadership and power, he believes anything less than Crystal isn't Commander status, Ina has her doubts as well, not only about your leadership skills, but your mentoring abilities as well, a Commander isn't just somebody of high status and power, we are more than that, we are also guardians to the future agents of the arceus order here, we are mentors placed here for the sole purpose of leading the students of Imperial to the path of good, we test your powers to the limit, and prepare you for only the beginning of what is to become a future of wars and battles".

"Leadership…..So, what are you saying? I need to rank up to Champion in order to show them my worth?"

"If that is how you see it, since the beginning, every Imperial Commander has been a former Champion at least once in there time here, with only one Imperial Commander breaking the tradition of never being a Crystal Elite and still gaining their rightful place here with us".

"Only one….but who?" he looked at Chase with a questionable expression.

"Commander Blackthorne, she was just like you, an Emerald Elite, not once ranking up to Champion status, but she proved herself in other ways, ways in which had made her one of the best commanders around, she once took down an entire criminal organization down, proving her worth as an Imperial, something you can do as well, show Commander Ina and Commander Klaus that you belong in the Commanders Ring".

"How? It's not that easy, I've done everything I can to prove I am a Commander, is my only choice being that I have to defeat Blair for the title of Crystal?"

"You see that as the easiest approach, in my opinion, you have several options, One, defeat Blair and stay champion for a period of at least one year until your graduation approaches, Two, search for Commander Blackthorne in the Kanto Region and convince her in your favor, with two favors on you and two against you from the power quartet, the results will have to be finalized with the Headmasters here".

"Or, better yet, why don't you show us your leadership skills by taking in a student as your trainee?" they both looked around, finding the source of the voice which had belonged to Commander Ina, she was leaning against the wall, a mischievous smirk had crossed her lips.

"Like…...becoming a mentor to somebody else?" she nodded, now making her way over to the two, Chase gave her a hesitant look, unsure as to what the blonde was up to.

"I believe you have what it takes to carry the name of Commander….but there is still so much I want to see from you before I give my approval, show me that you can lead others to a stronger path, starting from today, you have until your final year here at Imperial to take in a student as your understudy, teach them, train them until they are able to make an Elite rank, only then, will you have my vote, if you can get that, then Klaus's vote will mean nothing, unless…..Blackthorne returns and goes against you, but I have my doubts".

He sighed in an irritated manner, giving Ina a disbelieving look, "…...I can't do it in that amount of time, training to an Elite rank takes plenty of time and patience".

"Well then…". She gave her back to Hector, making her exit out with Chase by her side.

"...You're just not meant to become an Imperial Commander". the doors had slammed shut, leaving the raven haired boy by himself, he screamed out in frustration, kicking the sandbag on the floor away.

"Where am I supposed to find a student?" he whispered lowly to himself, breathing heavily in irritation.

**(Rouge/Aura)**

"Get out of the shower!" Aura shouted, pounding on the door of the bathroom as Rouge sang louder.

"La la la la! The cold never bothered me anyway!" Aura's teeth began grinding together as she could feel the steam from all of the warm water Rouge was using up.

"I'm going to be late for my training with Blair!" she growled this time, keeping quiet as Rouge did too.

"Hey Aura! Do you want to build a snow man?"

"Ah! that's it!" The short haired girls eyes had turned dark brown with a red tint to it, her cream colored pointed ears sprouted out as she kicked the door down, scaring Rouge who shrieked, hugging the shower curtains as she poked her head out, staring at Aura with wide eyes which had quickly changed into a glaring squint.

"Shower time is up". a dark smirk crossed Aura's lips as a louder scream was released from Rouge.

The door to their dorm had opened up, Rouge was pushed out onto the floor, looking up to see Aura with an evil grin as she slammed the door shut in her face, leaving the blonde wet, alone, and in only a towel out in the middle of the hallway.

"Aura! Open the door!" She pounded her fist against it, but got no response from her roommate in return.

"Ugh! Why did I have to get stuck with her…...even worse, why does our room have to be on the second floor….". she muttered, slamming her palm against her forehead as she grunted in rage.

"I have to find Blair or Lucille…ugh…...this isn't the end of it, Aura". she glared at the door, quickly turning back and forth between both ends of the halls as she heard voices and saw a group of shadows, she looked ahead to the window opened wide in front of her, she sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing the ledge as she jumped out.

She landed on the grass with only her left knee touching ground, she jumped back onto her feet, screeching and growling as she was pinned against the wall swiftly, "Just what I needed, a muse falling from the sky, I'll enjoy this". she glared at the figure, unable to speak, her hands shakingly worked there way up towards her ear where she had grown a look of panic upon remembering she left her fusion stone back in the dorm when she was showering.

"You'll make a perfect message. the laughter increased as Rouge slowly lost consciousness.

**(Victor/Yuro/Chaos)**

"Don't touch my things". he glared at both Victor and Yuro as he stopped in front of the door, looking back at them with his dark violet eyes.

"Don't worry, we won't". Yoru responded back with a hissing tone, crossing his arms with a glare of his own.

"Ugh…...I've got a headache already". Victor shook his head, grabbing it in between his hands as he felt the intense electricity shooting back between Yuro and Chaos.

"Whatever, I'm heading to class". He slammed the door shut leaving both boys to stare at one another.

"Class!" they rushed out the door as well, slamming it hard as they ran past Chaos who was calmly strolling by.

"I didn't even get breakfast!" Victor frowned, pouting his lips out as Yuro looked down at his own stomach, hearing the growls being released.

They stopped and crouched over there knees, quickly taking in their breaths as they panted heavily, a sudden chuckle had startled them both as they jumped back, striking defense poses towards the figure who made the sound.

"You two sure are in a hurry". Basher smiled at them, placing another spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"It's you…..". Yuro mumbled, his stare had immediately turned cruel, Basher quirked an eyebrow at him upon noticing the quick change.

"It's me...remember? Basher? The guy on the tree eating cake". he flailed his arms around.

"I know who you are, you're also the Sapphire Elite if I do recall". he nodded, slightly glancing over at Victor who seemed just as clueless at Yuros sudden behavior.

"Yeah…..that's me wh-woah!" he dodged Yuro's fist, throwing himself backwards with a flip as he dodged another strike from the pink eyed boy.

"Yuro! What the hell!" Victor jumped in front, swiftly avoiding the kick Yuro threw towards his way.

"I came here to fight the best and become one myself, if he's part of the Elites then I'll steal his title and work my way up to Champion". He pushed Victor away, grabbing him by the shoulder first and boosting himself up in the air.

"Heh, so it's like that is it?" Basher looked down at his pudding cup which had spilled onto the floor, his warm innocent smile had quickly faded into a dark cruel cringing one. He stepped over the cup, ignoring the crunching sound of it breaking as he leaped up, boosting himself high into the air as well. He came face to face with Yuro, quickly grabbing the older boys fists which he held back, he kneed him in the gut, stealing an ear peircing whimper and shower of spit from him.

"You didn't think it was going to be easy taking me down, did you?" Basher's laugh was different as well this time, being more hollow and cold. He pushed Yuro down, following after him as he did a summersault, he stuck his foot out, slamming it straight down Yuro's back which had sent him crashing to the floor with lightning speed.

Victor closed his eyes, slowly opening them back up as he watched the dust cloud fade away, revealing Yuro flat on his face towards the ground, several cracks had appeared underneath on the ground.

Basher landed right next to the ground flatted boy, crossing his arms as he smirked down at him, "Come back when you're being serious, heh". his gaze slowly moved upward, now facing Victor who felt a small wave of intimidation by the Elite, he kept his composure, refusing to show any signs of nervousness.

"I see a bit of potential in you too…...or rather…". the black markings from his tyranitar fusion began appearing over his arms and neck, his eyes turned into dark spheres as he closed them for a quick second, taking in a whiff of the air.

"...Something oddly familiar…..I'll be seeing you two later". he walked past the blue-green eyed boy, not speaking another word as he got further and further away.

"Ngh….." Yoru groaned as he began lifting himself off the ground, a bit light headed, yet more angry at the elite, he clutched his head, squinting his eyes has he felt his head throb inside.

*They're here!* Victor looked around, startled by the sudden and unknown voice that rang through his ears.

*Victor! They're here! We must find them! Find them! And Release me!* he had a blank dazed face, listening to the voice over and over, "Find who?" he muttered, "Release what?"

*Release me! The beast within you that has waited years to be free!* a piercing growl had shot through his ears, he dropped to his knees, clutching both ears with a scream of his own, "argh!"

His outburst had quickly awakened Yoru who rushed to his side, grabbing him by the shoulders as he shook him, "Victor! What's wrong?!" He pulled away a bit, noticing a small light blinking from the sapphire stone hanging on his pendant.

"What….." the light got brighter, showing perfectly clear through the reflection in his eyes.

**(Champions tower)**

"It's awakened". she held up a yellow orb with both her palms, allowing the lightning symbol within it to glow beautifully as she gazed into it.

"Soon…..". she muttered, closing her icy turquoise colored eyes, she walked back over to the other side of the room, there were nine small podiums placed side by side, a red velvet cushion rested on top of each and served as a protection sequence for the orbs that were standing ontop of them.

A white orb with a star within, a red orb with a flame symbol, a blue orb with a teardrop, a black stone with a golden ring within, a purple stone with a red gem in the center, a green one with a leaf within, a light icy blue colored one with a snowflake, and the last one was a pink colored orb with a crescent moon in it. They all glistened under the sunlight flashing down from the glass ceiling, all except the blue water orb which was dim, and the yellow one which only glistened with half a shine.

"They can save you, once the beasts are all together….they can save you". a small tear slid from her eye as she placed the orb down. She turned back, making her way into another small hall passage which led into a bedroom, the bed in the center of the room was circular shaped, covered and draped with red satin curtains, small crystals hung from the ceiling, illuminating the entire room as the natural rays shot through them.

She looked over to the piano facing out the window, sliding her fingertips over the keys as she turned her attention to the figure sleeping soundly on the large bed. Her light long purple colored hair was scattered about, creating beautiful streaks across the golden sheets, the black patch still rested over her right eye, making the champion frown even more as she sighed.

"They'll set you free…..I promise". she mumbled, connecting her forehead with the younger girl who was still in a deep slumber.

"Blair?" her head quickly snapped back towards the hall, Nero's voice was present, she quickly made her way back into the main room, finding the Diamond Elite staring over at the orbs.

"Wow….they're amazing…" he muttered, reaching his hand over the black orb to touch.

"They're family heirlooms". he pulled his hand back, shaking his head back and forth as he looked back to the pink haired girl who shot him a soft smile.

"All of them?" he quirked an eyebrow, she nodded.

"Why are they here?" he seemed even more curious, she giggled, sliding her hand over all of the orbs.

"Because…"

**(Junbei)**

A small apartment, just like any other, a top story and a bottom one, a beige color and pretty average looking as well, the last apartment on the right top was the source of a small high pitched scream.

"No! Don't go!" she held onto his leg tightly, wrapping both of her arms and legs around it, she stared up at him with her large bold glistening green eyes. A sigh was released from his lips when he saw her, he quickly looked away, staring at himself in the mirror as he readied his black tie, refusing to wear the standard gold tie required for those in his age range.

"Alice, I have to". he was done, then crouched down when she released his leg, he gave a warm comforting smile as he placed his hand over her head, rubbing it softly as she gave him a frown.

"I don't want to be alone, I want to go with Yuki!" she glomped him quickly, tightly hugging him, an act he didn't refuse from the little one. **(A/N: Yuki is Alice's nickname for Junbei) **

"I know….but you can't…...I don't ever want you to be in danger again….Please Alice, listen to Yuki and stay in your room until I come back from school, Ok?"

Her pouting lips began trembling as she buried her face into his shoulder, "Please don't go like Papa and Mama…...Please Yuki…." he felt his heart drop, something ever so rare since he wasn't the type to feel that much.

He held her tighter, resting his head on top of hers, "I'll never leave you….I'll stay with you forever Alice…..We'll never be apart for too long, I promise". her tears had soaked through his dress shirt, something he didn't care or rather mind.

"R-really?" she shifted her head upwards, staring at him as he released a small chuckle and nodded, amused by her puffy red eyes and runny nose.

"Yes, so will you be a good girl and listen to me when I say stay in your room until I get back?" She wiped her nose as she swiped her arm along it, nodding to Junbei's request.

"Don't answer the door, I will have a key so I will come in without knocking, ok?" she nodded again, giving her full attention to the older boy.

He shuffled her hair once more before standing tall, grabbing his things as he watched her walk back into her room, she stopped at the door, turning back once more to give him a small saddened smile as she continued on in. He made his way out the door and closed it, locking it well and then placing the keys in his pockets.

He tapped his head against the door, keeping it placed there as he released a tony sigh, "I'm sorry Alice".

Without another thought he went on his way, clearing his thoughts as he strolled through the streets, "Hey you!" he didn't think much about the voice, after all, there were plenty of other people on the sidewalk that could have had that directed towards them.

"You with the uniform!" he directed his eyes towards everyone around, no one else was in a uniform except for him, he turned back, finding a group of men in black suits huddled together, he couldn't tell their expressions because of the shades covering their eyes.

"Get her!" his eyes quickly sharpened upon hearing those words.

"Her? Do they want to die?" a blood curdling smile crept onto his lips as he dropped his bag, loosening his tie as he flipped his bangs to the side, "Come at me!" he shouted, standing in the same spot as they ran towards him.

"You Idiot". Chills suddenly ran down Junbei's back. A quick figure appeared in front of him, Commander Klaus, the crowd of random strangers standing by watching the entire scene had run off, a bit scared by the strange men in black, but even more terrified of Klaus's dark fusion appearance.

His iris's glowed a deep blood red color while everything else remained black, three large black wings had appeared through his back while a large black tail followed after, his nails had grown long and sharpened into deadly claws.

"What are you….." he couldn't find the mind to speak after making eyes with the Commander, staring into the sea of darkness which were his eyes. He felt himself frozen on the spot, only able to watch as the commander easily and effortlessly took down the group of seven in an instant, grabbing two by the necks and throwing them against the wall of the shop nearby, nearly shattering and breaking the wall as they fell into unconsciousness.

He spun around, slamming another with his tail and sending him crashing through a pole which had knocked him out, the rest were taken care of, only leaving two who had furrowed their brows, clicking their tongues as they took off without another sound.

"Wh-...what are you doing here? I could have taken care of them myself you know". he seemed a bit surprised, now able to speak and move unlike before, he felt harsh vibes run up and down his body this time as Klaus stared at him, breaking his fusion form and turning back into his human self.

"Commanders know everything, besides….you wouldn't have stood a chance against them…...I didn't come here to save you, if it wasn't for the money I'm receiving I would have let them take you or kill you for all I care, What I did was for my job and mission".

"What do you mean I wouldn't have stood a chance, I can take them all on, besides, they came here for me, there only after me, what do they have to do with you or your job?"

"Heh, you think they came here because of your past?" A smirk appeared on the commanders lips as Junbei seemed a bit stunned, now becoming quiet.

"Those men are after the students of Imperial, underground networks have started where people like us are beaten and taken away to be sold, becoming trained and tamed beasts and servants to serve under those who buy us, you're uniform gave you away".

He looked down at his outfit, the blazer, pants, especially the embroidered crest on his blazer, " …..And you're…" once again he had lost track of his words, unable to speak upon staring in the commanders dark eyes.

"Imperial Commanders not only look after the school, but they look after the city, students who live away from the school are the most targeted, you had luck today, but next time you may not have it…I'll warn you now, I'm not a person who cares for anyone or anything unless I am rewarded or paid to care, If an opportunity comes up where a bigger pay and reward comes in where I need to go against the Imperials, then I might just take it up, my loyalty only lies where the gold is at". he walked past Junbei, leaving the boy a bit furious at his words, angrily glaring back at the man who had already disappeared.

**(Scott/Kei/Nate) **

He mouthed the words "Cool…." , gazing around at the endless rows of bookshelves, the high ceiling shelves were stacked with books that ladders were needed to look at them. A little piece of paradise to him is what it was, a quiet sanctuary where no one would disturb him.

He strolled over to the history aisle, his eyes lighting up as he saw the long row of shelves, he became lost in his own thoughts, grabbing book after book and stacking it up in his arms. Ecstatic with his pile, he began making his way to the one of the tables nearby, passing a group of older boys who were focused on looking up something through the romance section. One of them spotted Scott, Skylar, quickly nudging the others who turned back, one of them also being Orion, he was covered in cuts, and even had a neck strap which supported his left arm, his lip was split in the corner while bruises rested everywhere. All of them were now taking notice of him as well, devious grins appeared on their lips as they followed him.

"Well well…" he stopped, already familiar with those words plenty of times from his past, he took in a deep breath, holding his composure as he kept his back to them.

"Lookie what we have here…...a book loving nerd, how fun!" Orion shoved him forward with his foot, allowing the smaller male to topple over and fall with the pile of books, splitting a slight gash on his arm, he stayed quiet, avoiding any eye contact with all of them as he continued looking away, staring at the blood from his newly fresh cut to drip and slide down his arm and onto the floor.

"Not going to say anything? Hmph, a weakling and a coward, he can't even say anything!" Skylar pointed down at him, laughing with the rest of his friends.

"Picking on innocent students again I see, why don't you get lost before I show you the true meaning of humiliation?" A shadow hovered over Scott, making him stare up towards the ceiling only to see Kei and Nate standing behind, looking down at him, one of them with a serious glaring expression and the other with an assuring wide grin.

Skylar hissed, making angry eye contact with Nate who crushed his lollipop with his teeth in one bite, returning a smug grin in return, "Get lost you two, don't interfere in other peoples business if you know what's good for you".

"I don't take orders from anyone, let alone from a couple of fools". Kei grabbed Scott by his collar, startling him a bit and easily picking him up off the floor and on his feet.

"Apologize to him and then get the hell out of my sight". He still held onto his collar, pushing him out towards Orion, Skylar and their friends who all settled there venomous glares onto him.

"You got lucky today you little pipsqueak….next time you won't be, we'll make sure of it". Orion spat on Scott's shoes, being the first to leave as Skylar followed soon after throwing a growl towards Kei and Nate who smirked.

"Why….." they turned to Scott who had his head down, they followed down to his shoes, watching as the spit dripped off the tip and onto the floor. His hands were trembling and voice was shaky, "Why did you do that? Now they'll really rain hell over me…"

Kei grew angry, staring the boy down, "Not if you stand up to them, in this school, being a coward will get you killed, we are humans with the nature of a beast within, lusting for blood is common...guys like them will stop at nothing until they feel satisfied". Nate closed his eyes, nodding along to Kei's remark.

"I'm not like any of you people, I have my own methods of dealing with situations without using Violence or my fusion beast, some of us just aren't lucky enough to be born with courage or the guts needed to survive, I won't die…".

He took off quickly after, leaving Nate and Kei a bit confused and stunned as they looked at one another, then towards the pile of books and then at the small trail of blood he left behind.

"Should we? He seems pretty annoyed by us". Nate shrugged, taking out another lollipop which he stuck in his mouth, Kei grew a mischievous smile, "That kids pretty interesting…" he followed the trail with Nate, both of them going at a fairly quickly pace.

**(Michael/Scarlet/Lucille)**

He pushed the door open, scaring Lucille who was resting on her bed reading a book, a panicked expression crossed her face when she saw Scarlet in his arms, a pale face and twitching face movements.

"What happened?!" she hurried out of her bed, hissing in pain as she went over to the other bed where he placed the smaller girl on. "She's falling ill again, her essence is absorbing too much of her energy and life force, we'll have to wait until the moon rises for her to wake up…...but…"

She gazed over at Michael with a horrified look, "...but what…" she was nervous to hear what else he had to say.

"But she-argh!" he quickly clutched his head between in his hands, screaming out along with Lucille who felt the same throbbing pain in her head as him, a sharp sound pierced their ears making them roar out in irritation.

"W-what….is...this!?" he hunched over, unable to take on the pain anymore, a faded image quickly appeared in his mind before fading, Rouge screaming out with a terrified expression, followed by a bright blood red color flashing directly at them before disappearing, only leaving their memories blank.

"R-rouge…" Scarlet twitched in her sleep, mumbling her friends name as her lips began trembling.

"N-no…...It's Rouge…...something happened….." Lucilles breaths had cut in between her words, becoming heavier and heavier while Michael tried catching his breath as well, panting harshly as the sweat trickling down his head began drying up.

"I have to find her, before it's too late". he was quick to leave but not before being held back by the raven haired girl who gave him a firm stare, "I'm coming too". he pulled his arm back, shaking his head.

"People are striking earlier than I expected this year, I'm not letting you become their next target, stay here and guard Scarlet". she stayed quiet, giving him a half hearted angry look, he noticed her eyes becoming more glistened, tears, ready to come out.

"I won't let anything happen to Rouge." her expression was still the same, she turned her head away, facing the ground now, "You'll be careful too…...right?" she muttered lowly, a tiny smile appeared on his lips upon hearing her words.

"I will". he placed his hand on her cheek, having her face him before he took off, leaving Lucille to stand solely in the room, she stared down at Scarlet, then over to her hand which began trembling.

"Lilith…..what are you up to now…".

**(Aura)**

"Crap! What the hell was that?" She whispered to herself, walking up to her mirror as she looked into her own reflection, showered, and dressed in her uniform already.

"Maybe I overreacted over the shower…...but…...that image….and the voice….it felt real". her eyes drooped down, causing her to now be worried about her roommate.

Her hands were placed on top of the drawer where she quickly retreated it, looking down at what she had touched, Rouge's earring, her purple sapphire began glowing, sparking Aura to pick it up and hold it flat in her palm where it began spinning around, acting as an arrow when it stopped and pointed to the door.

She ran to it, opening it up in hurry only to frown when there was no one, she stepped out and felt the stone spin again, this time pointing to the window where she peeked her head out, seeing the stone spin once again.

"I have a bad feeling about this". she jumped out of the window, scraping her feet against the wall as she boosted herself forward, doing a frontflip and landing on her knee with a slight skid. She looked down at the stone where it pointed to another direction, she followed the path, letting go a sigh as she began thinking about the blonde, *Is she ok?*

**(Aaron)**

He yawned upon getting out of the restroom, stopping in front of the mirror and staring at himself for a quick second, nodding at his approving look and uniform. He turned to the window and then back only to whip it again towards the open hole, quirking an eyebrow when he see Aura snapping her head back and forth in a hurry, holding her palm out as she looked mostly lost and confused.

"What…...what is she doing"? he stuck his head out, taking a closer look until he fully recognized her, he shrugged and boosted himself out, landing safely on the grass as he ran over to her, slowing his pace as he got closer. His shadow hovered over hers as he crept up behind Aura, stealing a peek over her shoulder of the purple stone spinning in her palm.

"Is this some kind of game?" she shrieked and threw her head back, hitting him in the head and knocking him to the floor, he reached for her only to grab hold of her chest and bring her down along with him.

"Ahhhhh!" he grunted and groaned once more when his back hit the grass, and when she hit him in the front with her back.

"Ow…..not cool….." he mumbled groggily, he squeezed what was in his hands, feeling a bit blissed from it's softness.

"W-what…...are…...you….doing….." eyes shooting open, he quickly pulled his hands away, speedily feeling the weight of her body be free off of his.

"You pervert!" she fell on her butt to the grass, scooting away as she held her arm over her chest, glaring at him with a murderous look as her face stayed completely red, eyes already becoming shiny from tears.

"N-no! I wasn't…...I was….I mean…..you have nice ones...crap! Shoot! no that's not what I meant…..I wasn't trying to grab you…...I was just staring at you from the window…" she gave him a confused look, still staring with an angry face, he already saw the mistake in his words, pervert, creep, stalker.

His shoulders dropped when he sighed, "I didn't mean to do that…...I just noticed you from my room, you seemed lost….so I came to see if you needed help". he face palmed, pointing over to the building where his dorm was located at, he felt embarrassed and a bit ashamed of how much he just messed up.

She looked a bit distrustful and hesitant of his words, but his frown and expression seemed to not lie, she rolled her eyes, letting loose a small sigh as she nodded.

"I guess…It was maybe sort of my fault for hitting you, and you know, knocking you to the floor". she shrugged, giggling as she took his hand, allowing herself to be helped up by him.

"So….you're not angry…..right?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, staring at her with an apologetic look, she couldn't stare into his eyes without feeling a weird sensation in her chest and stomach.

Devilish green emerald eyes staring down at her solely, something that kept making her more nervous than he was, her cheeks slowly turned into several shades of pink, getting more darker as he waited for an answer.

"N-no…" she quickly avoided his gaze, puffing her cheeks out as she turned her back to him, "I'm looking for someone….I think she may be in trouble". her voice became low, barely audible though he was able to hear it clear enough.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she spun back around, staring at him in a bit of shock he he gave her a determined grin followed by a nod.

She cleared her throat, putting her nose in the air as she turned her back once more, "Well, Even though I could take care of this myself, I guess you could assist me in something".

He held in a chuckle, finding the short haired muses sudden prideful attitude amusing, he followed her beside, still holding a smile on his face as she attempted to avoid any eye contact with him.

**(Lucille)**

"No…..I can't stay here". she gave a final glance to Scarlet, storming out the door only to stumble against Chevano who was passing by, she grabbed him, giving him a stern expression, he began to feel a bit nervous, suddenly being grabbed by the leader of the muses.

"L-lucille….." she pushed him inside the room, pointing at Scarlets figure on the bed.

"Take care of her!" she ran off, leaving Chevano to stand still in the room, staring at the petite girl who was sleeping.

"Um…...ok". he scratched his head, looking around, clueless as to what to do.

"Who are you?" he quickly turned to the door where he saw Alain standing, holding another basket in his hand, he seemed just as confused, seeing Scarlet on the bed, and only him, but no Lucille.

"Chevano…...I've fought you for the Ruby title a couple of times….". the atmosphere became awkward.

"Where's Lucille? What happened?" he looked back and forth, still finding no whereabouts of the muse.

"She took off in a hurry, leaving me to guard Scarlet".

"Which way?" he was already one foot out the door, waiting for Chevanos answer as he pointed to the left, exactly where the Ruby Elite took off too.

"What's going on?" he whispered, clicking his tongue as he sighed after, taking a seat on the other bed as he stared at Scarlet again, admiring her beauty.

Her lips rolled inward as she felt the painful jolts run up and down her body, running through the cold wet grass barefoot, she had nothing more in her mind but to find Rouge.

"Rouge!" she cupped her hands together over her mouth, screaming the blondes name out.

"Look out!" she was tackled to the side, avoiding the deadly Shadow ball that struck her way, Something took fault underneath her, holding her tight as they crashed to the ground, now being surrounding by a cloud of dust.

A series of giggles had rung out, startling them both as Venus stood on top of one of the tree's branches, smirking deviously down at them.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, stay and play with me". the branch broke apart when she forced her way down and then threw herself up into the air, twirling as two giant shadow claws formed around her arms and hands.

The figure pushed Lucille away, rolling to the other side as Venus pierced her claws into the ground, hissing when she noticed she didn't hit them.

"Are you ok?" she was helped up, looking directly at Aedan who had helped her out, she nodded, sighing in relief as she turned her head to Venus, glaring at the younger girl whose smirk was still holding.

"Meow…..I've Always wanted to fight with the leader of the muses, guess today's my lucky day". she pulled her arms out of the ground, breaking it apart as her tail straightened out, electricity began generating from her hands this time, forming into lightning bolts which she held and swung at Aedan and Lucille.

"Stay behind!" he pushed her behind, ready to take the hit only for a wall of black and purple fire to spring up in between her and them. She jumped back, whimpering as her hand was struck with the fire.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take a raincheck on that challenge with Lucille, on the other hand, how about one with me? Although, I can't promise that you'll be leaving in one piece". Chills fell down her spine when she found Alain, standing just a few feet away, his palm out towards them, controlling the dark fire.

"Alain". she mumbled, still standing behind Aedan who was closely examining the Ruby Elite, there eyes met for a quick second, sparking a bit of tension as Alain noticed the raven haired girl behind him.

"Well, an Elite is even better!" she fired another thunderbolt towards him, only to have it vaporized by another wall of fire that appeared in front of him.

He was amused by the sudden look of angst on Venus's face, "Hmph, we're not called elites for nothing".

**(Rouge)**

Thrown to the cold hard ground and dressed in a pale black gown, she remained quiet, ignoring the burning and stinging sensation of the open wound on her forehead, dripping with warm blood. Her head was facing the ground, slowly turning up to reveal her murderous glare. Several shadows covered her, followed by laughter, echoing throughout the room.

"This year, the Elites will fall, and the students here will drop to their knees for us, remember those words after, because you'll be delivering them, of course…..right when we're done with you". the hollow male voice had made her tremble, she could only hold a front, showing her enemies and attackers that she wasn't afraid, although she was, a lot.

Lilith appeared, making her way down eye level with the blonde, grabbing her by the chin tightly, "Tell Lucille, I have her grave marked already". she pushed Rouge back, standing back as she held her scythe over the frightened muse. A loud scream filled the air, ringing endlessly as echoes.

**Ok! So that concludes chapter 8, hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorry if your oc did not appear but it's a bit difficult trying to think up of a subplot for some of the characters so once again, if any of you have any ideas about your characters then feel free to let me know, big help! Anyways, I already do have some plots planned out so I can't wait to start writing those out, some will be sad, others shocking, and the rest just outright freaking crazy! So yeah! Please review, let me know what you thought, I made up a forum for this story so check out the link on my bio, you can post your ideas, thoughts, or submit some more OC's which I might want to include in the story, they can be students, enemies, commanders, teachers, and if it gets approved then I'll let you all know, so yup! Thanks for reading! Until then! **


	9. Chapter 9: Missing Muse

**Yay! So im back! Sorry i took a long time to update but some things came up and so yeah, I kinda got thrown off track, now this chapter isn't long like the others but that is because several people have not responded back to me about there characters so I am waiting on that, but I figured I shouldn't let you guys wait any longer so here it is! Hopefully in the next chapter I will be able to fit more characters, enjoy! **

**(Blair/Nero)**

Silence had made the atmosphere awkward, he kept giving her a look of suspicion, curious as to her one worded answer, "Because…", what was she hiding?

"Blair-" the doors slammed open, startling both him and Blair as they turned to the door and Michael who was standing in it's place, a worrisome look crossed him, prompting the champion to leave Nero's side and hurry over to Michael.

"What's wrong?!" She grabbed his shoulder, tensing up as Michael shifted positions instead, this time grabbing her shoulders.

"It's Rouge! She's in danger!" her eyes grew wider, "What happened?!" Nero joined in, stepping in between him and the champion who immediately rushed out, leaving them both to look at one another and run after her.

**(Javier) **

"You never called me!"

"And me!"

"Or me!"

He was surrounded by a raging group of girls, all of them smothering him as he flashed them his bright whitening smile which had quickly disappeared when it became a worrisome frown, their angry stares only made him more nervous as he placed his hands in front, trying to keep them away as he gave them a hesitant laugh.

"Ladies ladies, I can explain everything"! they closed in on him more, practically crushing him between their circle.

"Explain then". they placed their hands on their hips, giving him an expecting look as he began sweating, shifting his eyes back and forth only to have them settle onto two familiar figures, Aura and Aaron.

They were in the far back, he could only see as she had an angry pouting face and a chuckling smile on his, he grew a devious smile only to gasp and point to his left, "Oh my arceus! It's the Elites!" they reacted the same way, gasping and then squealing as they followed his finger, jumping happily as they looked around, he quickly took off, running past them as they still waited to catch a glimpse of the higher ranked teens.

"What? There's no…." they turned back, dropping their jaws upon noticing he was no longer there.

He laughed as he looked back at the girls, still running away as he headed for both Aura and Aaron, "That's the fourth time, glad to know they're so gullible". he chuckled, throwing his head back for a quick moment only to crash and smash against Aaron who growled and grunted heavily as he fell face forward.

"Watch where you're going!" he hissed, lifting himself off the ground quickly in order to turn back to Javier and grow an irritated look.

"It's you….." he mumbled, turning his back to him instead this time and walking past Aura who seemed clueless, she stared over Javier who flashed her one of his signature blinding smiles.

She turned her gaze away, avoiding his emerald based eyes and whitening smile which made him frown, she jolted a bit and looked down at the gem in her hand, watching it spin along with Javier who looked a bit intrigued by it.

"I would ask what you two are doing but-"

"You thought you could run away from us?!" he tensed up, not daring to look back at the angry group of girls who finally noticed him again, storming over angrily as Aura and Aaron looked at one another, uninterested at the player's situation.

He sighed, slapping his face as he dragged it down, shifting his eyes at Aura who gave him a somewhat hesitant look, "Just play along". he whispered loudly enough for her to hear, he quickly grabbed her and planted a kiss on Aura whose eyes grew wider, Aaron choked at the sight, suddenly feeling the urge to punch Javier in the face all of a sudden.

"Who's she?!" they screamed out, pointing at Aura who was still frozen from what happened, he had his arm wrapped around her waist, giving his charming sensual smile to the group of females who gave him a venomous look, waiting for a response.

"I didn't call you because I have a girlfriend now, so if you don't mind". they seemed somewhat unconvinced, looking back and forth between Javier and Aura who still couldn't talk, her face completely toned red.

"Whatever….this isn't the end". they held their noses high up in the air and walked away, unaware of Javier waving to them and Aura who finally regained her sense back.

She began trembling, facing the ground which was noticed by Aaron who quirked an eyebrow and Javier who released his grasp on her, swiping his hand across his head as he whistled, "Phew! Glad I got out of that one, hey thanks for letting me borrow your lips, I thought I was going to di-ah!"

He was thrown up and back onto the ground by an uppercut given by Aura, she looked at him with a still reddened face, tears welling up as she held a raging expression, "You….you little punk! That was my first kiss!" she pressed her arm over her lips, closing her eyes as she took off, pushing past Aaron who grabbed her hand without reason, sparking her to look back at him as he looked down at there hooked hands, he quickly released it, allowing her to take off as he turned his head back at Javier, glaring at him.

"What you do with other girls is your business, but don't drag others into it just because you're stuck in a situation you totally deserved". he followed the same path Aura had took, leaving Javier still on the floor as he cupped his chin, holding a somewhat pained look.

"I didn't mean to make her mad". he mumbled.

**(Aedan/Lucille/Alain) **

Several copies had ambushed Lucille, only to be destroyed by Aedan who fired his Hydro cannons, he kicked and ducked under several times to avoid there quick claw attacks. "Lucille!" Alain screamed out for her upon seeing one of the copies appear behind the muse who was standing behind Aedan.

"No!" he quickly turned around, finding Lucille on the ground with a slightly deep gash going across her arm, tracing the claws of the younger girl who giggled deviously.

"You little brat!" Aedan growled, swiping his heavy metal cannons at the copy who was instantly destroyed, he knelt by the raven haired girls side, picking her up as she whimpered and moaned from her deep flowing wound, the blood had soaked through her gown and was dripping onto the grass.

"Lucille…..No!" his voice had turned into a roar as a dark aura flowed out of him, his breaths had turned heavy and rough as he swiftly spun around, landing the heel of his foot on Venus's side as she tried to creep up on him from the back, she released a high screech, being brutally knocked to the floor which she scraped against.

"Alain! Stop it!" She tried getting up and running towards Alain, attempting to stop him as he threw a powerful kick to Venus who barely managed to dodge it, she was held back by Aedan who immediately knew the teal haired boy was raging from within.

"Heh…..hehe, this is nothing! Play with me more!" exclaimed Venus, swinging her shadow claws at the Elite who firmly grabbed onto them, pulling her in as he knocked his head against hers.

"It's my game we're playing now, so let me show you how it's done".

"Ughn!" she stumbled backwards, feeling a throbbing pain in her head now as well as a screeching piercing noise ringing through her ears. His impact on her head was deadly, making her vision go blurry for a few seconds which allowed him to shoot a shadow ball straight into her stomach, blowing her away and making her strike through a tree which had torn apart.

"Alain! No!" she slipped past Aedan who let her go, allowing her to run to Alain who snapped his fingers, causing a powerful and dark ring of fire to appear around Venus's body which was laid out on the floor.

"Taking pleasure in people's pain, Well let's see how you act when you're the one feeling it". a smirk appeared on his lips as the fire rose up into a swirling tornado, she began screeching and screaming out in a horrifying tone, making Lucille cringe and Aedan stare with a bit of a stunned expression.

"Stop! It hurts! The fire! It hurts!" Lucilles mind was filled with the young girls screams, she quickly moved in front of Alain, hugging him tightly as he released a hollow laugh.

"Burn until you can't scream no more!"

"No! Stop! Please!" she buried her face into his neck, still holding onto the Elite tightly as he closed his eyes, grunting and trying to shove her away but couldn't.

"You're not Alain…..return to me, please". she whispered, the black aura had suddenly vanished, leaving him to open his eyes as he looked down and found Lucille grasping him, he had his arms out, hesitating at first, only to wrap them around her and return the hug.

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry". he muttered back, resting his chin on her head as he released a sigh.

"Guess I'll handle this, wouldn't want to ruin the moment". Aedan mumbled, aiming his cannons at the fire vortex which he washed away with his powerful water pumps. He walked over to the burnt grass traced with a ring, finding Venus on her knees, slumping forward as her clothes was nearly burnt to crisps, she was covered in black smoke, slowly shifting her head upwards to look at Aedan with lifeless eyes, she collapsed at his feet, releasing a series of whimpers as she twitched.

"As much as a little brat you are, It'll be wrong if I just leave you here". he scooped the tiny girl into his arms, carrying her.

"Wait…." Lucille turned away from Alain, not noticing the slight frown he grew when she parted from him, she clutched her wound and walked over to Aedan who held Venus.

"...She's the key I need to find Rouge….".

**(Collin)**

He was facing down, staring at the book he held in his hand as he walked through the school's yard, he was on his way to class, enjoying the silence as he read through.

He bumped into something big and tall, now being overshadowed by two figures, he looked up from his book, staring at the person he had bumped into.

He opened his mouth, unable to say anything as he was swiftly knocked unconscious by them in one hit, dropping to the floor as his book flew out of his hand.

"Do you really think this kid will be able to help us find her?" one of them sighed, revealing the unsure tone in there voice.

"This kid is a genius, if anything, he'll might even lead us to her location, he's our last resort". muttered the second voice.

**(Xentus) **

He was seated alone in the classroom, it was an ordinary room like any other, seats were in rows, a white board was in front along with the teachers desk, although, there was one thing missing.

"Where the hell is everybody…..better yet…..where the hell is the teacher?" he had his palm under his chin, leaning on the back corner desk placed beside the window, the room was empty, with him only inside and silence surrounding him.

"Oh well…..more sleep for me". he crossed his arms over the desk and laid his head on top, closing his eyes as he drifted off into sleep.

**(Blair/Nero/Michael)**

"The anti elites are striking harder this year, Rouge's life is in danger if we don't find her quick". Blair had jumped onto one of the trees, looking out far from the branch she stood on as Nero and Michael followed along, standing on separate branches, with each of them looking out to a different direction.

"It's revenge for our punishment on the bolt twins". Nero seethed his words out, punching the body of the tree as he groaned in breaths.

"No…." Blair held her hand out, catching the fallen leaf that fluttered into her palm, she stared at it, prompting Michael and Nero to do the same.

"This is a message from the King of the Antis…...a message directed solely to me…" she clenched her fist on the leaf, showing them her trembling arm as she grew furious, her eyes turned sharp and venomous as she threw herself off, taking off once more to find Rouge.

They watched her get farther away, looking at one another, "I have an idea". responded Michael, Nero gave him a nod, allowing the former Ruby elite to share his plan.

"But first, we need to make a quick stop to the Elite chamber". Nero took lead as Michael followed beside him, the both of them taking off to the opposite direction from the Champion.

**(Elite Chamber)**

Nero pushed the doors open, both of them quickly glaring at the figures who had Levina and Raiden around their shoulders. They were dressed in heavy cloaks, covering everything including their faces, they seemed pretty calm, only standing a few steps away from the two boys who became a bit aware and cautious of them.

"Who are you?!" Nero exclaimed, taking a step towards them as they backed away. The bolt twins were unconscious in there arms. They said nothing, making the Diamond ranked boy even more angrier as Michael pointed towards them.

"What do you want with them!"

One of them pulled out a small purple orb which they threw in front of Nero and Michael, exploding in their faces and releasing purple gas which had made them cough repeatedly as they felt a stinging and burning sensation in their throats.

"No! You bastards!" Nero went further in, attempting to catch one of them only to find that they had mysteriously escaped, nowhere in sight as the gas dispersed.

Michael threw his head back against the wall, taking in a deep breath as he released it, "Their quicker than we thought….something big is coming, I can feel it". he sighed once more, closing his eyes as he shook his head, not seeing the furious expression on Nero who had kicked the wall in rage.

**(Aria)**

"I did what he asked…...are you happy?" She yanked the cloak off of herself, placing it on top of Levina's body which was rested on the grass.

Lillith pulled her cloak off as well, giggling evilly as she stuck her split tongue out at Aria, a look of shame crossed the purple eyed girl who avoided the serpent girls stare.

"This is only the beginning, since you're the boss's favorite…...all the special jobs will be given to you". Aria shook her head furiously, backing away from Lillith who laughed even louder.

"No! I'm not going to play his games anymore! I'm done!" she turned her back to the raven haired girl whose laughter quickly disappeared, her scythe appeared in her hands, allowing her to quickly sweep by and appear in front of Aria, holding her blade up against the small girls chin.

"The game will end when he decides, until then, you're stuck being his little puppet".

"I'd rather die than continue being his toy". she spat on Lillith's blade, enraging the seviper girl who was about to slash her only to be interrupted by Skylar who swooped in, pushing Aria back as he stopped Lillith.

"If you hurt her, you'll die…." he glared at her, making Lillith suddenly back off as she turned her head away, mumbling to herself as Skylar looked back at Aria.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to become the center of the boss's attention". she jolted when Skylar landed his venomous stare on to her, she returned the same look.

"I wouldn't call it luck, I'd say it was more of a curse".

**(Xentus)**

He awoke to the light from the setting sun, groaning as he lifted his face and wiped his mouth, rubbing his eyes quickly after as he stared out the window, watching as the sun slowly disappeared.

"Crap….I overslept". he mumbled, scooting his chair back as he stood and began making his way out of the classroom.

The halls were empty, not a single sound was heard, except for the tapping of his shoes against the marble floor. He stopped by one of the windows in the hallway, staring at the shadow that hovered over the grass, *Someone's on the roof?* he quirked an eyebrow, becoming a bit curious to see who would be up there.

He turned back, heading to the stairs as he reached the second floor, making his way to the steps that led to the rooftop entrance. He stopped in front of it, waiting a bit before pushing it open, the cold wind had struck him, making him have a series of chills and shivers run down his body.

Though that became less of a thought in his mind when he saw a figure standing on the rooftop rail, a black cloak covered there frame, but he was drawn in by the beautiful snow white colored hair that was swaying with the breeze, he took a step forward, stopping when he saw their head move back to him. A girl, with eyes as red as a bloody rose, glowing beautifully with the setting sun, her thick full lashes fluttered slowly as she returned a blank expression, he felt frozen in place, unable to speak as she only continued staring at him.

"W-who…..are you?" he mumbled, barely audible to the girls ears as the left corner of her lips curved up.

She turned around fully to him, only revealing her cloaked body and the long black rosario hanging around her neck, a diamond rested inside, half black and half clear.

"Heh". she closed her eyes, forming a tiny smirk as she jumped back, throwing herself into a back flip as she dropped down, he ran to the edge, leaning his body over the railing only to find nothing at the body, she was gone, just like the cool breeze which had gone away as well.

"Who was that…." he breathed out, still looking down from the roof in a surprised expression.

**Ok, so I know this was a short chapter but that is because I am planning out the plots for everyone still, and there have been some people who haven't responded back to my messages so I can't gain any info I need from them in order to move the story further, so hopefully they write back soon and I will definitely get back to you all with a new chapter and hopefully a longer one, OH! I almost forgot! I am taking in applications for OC's right now, What I mainly need are commanders and adults, like school staff and all, so if you want to submit one please do it in the forum, the link is in my profile, thanks again guys for putting up with my shenanigans! XD Hope you guys liked this chapter and Until then! **


End file.
